An Unexpected Companion
by Louisana
Summary: Bilbo's stepsister/cousin comes with the company. Thorin did not trust that Bilbo had what it takes to survive the wilderness and the capability to steal from a dragon. Thus, he chose her to come with them too, but he also have secret reasons to why her wanted her to join. Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. Sequel to POTLM:ALT.(Slow building romance) 'ON HIATUS'
1. Chapter 1: A still life

**Chapter 1**

"Bilbo wake up!" I called from the kitchen as I began to fry the eggs. I received no response, "Bilbo?" I called again. Still no answer. I sighed and then continued on the breakfast.

I finished off the eggs and put them on two plates. I boiled some water for the tea and went to the pantry to get some herbs. Along the way I knocked on Bilbo's door, but still he wouldn't response. I reached the pantry got the herbs and also took some scones for the meal.

I walked back to the kitchen and stirred the herbs into the boiling water and buttered some honey on the scones. I put the scones on the plates together with the eggs and poured the finished tea into two mugs. I set the table; there, now breakfast was finally ready.

But Bilbo still hadn't woken up yet. Dang it, I just had to go get him. I don't care if he doesn't like being woken up in the mornings, breakfast was ready and he'd better eat.

But perhaps I should introduce myself first; my name is Belladonna Took II Baggins. I'm the adoptive daughter of Belladonna Baggins née Took and Bungo Baggins. Bag End is my home and I've lived here for as long as I can remember.

You see, my parents Isengar Took and Frieda Brandybuck died when I was only an infant. They drowned on their way to my kin in Buckland when they where traveling with the Bucklebury ferry over the river. When none of them came to Buckland, people began to search for them. And after several weeks of tracings and tens of different search parties, they found them in the river. None knew how it happened, some suspected due to the heavy storm that was terrorizing the night of 23 April.

So my aunt Belladonna and her husband adopted me as a baby and took care of me. They already had a son, but both of their kind souls took me in as one of their own. So I didn't lose the experience of having loving parents and additionally I received a loving, but sometimes unbearable, big brother.

Brother.. Oh yes! Now it was time to wake up Bilbo. I thundered up to his bedroom door and pounded on it.

"Bilbo it's breakfast, come out!" and yet still no answer.

By the love of Bag End. That was it.

I burst into his room, finding him in deep sleep with a dreamy expression in his face. An evil smile spread across my face, perhaps I could punish him for not waking up. I climbed onto the footboard of the bed and prepared for an attack. Then I leaped on him.

"Alas! They're here! They're HERE!" I cried out as I landed on him. In response, he shrieked in horror, asking whom where here. When he realized that it was only me, he pushed me off the bed and muttered some curses. I twirled in laughter and outrage. His face had been priceless.

"What is it that you want?" he grumped as he dressed into his housecoat.

"Breakfast's ready." I gasped through my laughter.

"And you just had to give me a heart attack to tell me so?" he snorted as he walked out of the room.

"Of course!" I yelled after him, "Being a little sister and cousin, it is my duty!"

I followed him out to the kitchen and ate together with him. After we finished our meal, he did the dishes and I went to get dressed. I put on my favorite, turquoise velvet dress and then combed through my corky, bronze tresses.

I met up with Bilbo in the eastern hallway and we began our weekly chores inside the hole. I watered the flowers and cleaned the kitchen, the parlor room and cleaned out the pantry of old and rotten food. Bilbo cleaned the windows, swept the floors and cleaned the bathroom.

Then it was time for second breakfast, but Bilbo decided only to have a smoke on his pipe outside the hole on the bench. I myself took the chance to snitch some berries from the pantry.

As I walked around the hole, chewing on a lovely strawberry, I heard Bilbo talking to someone outside. I went up to the front door and peered out from the window. He was standing on the first step on the small stairway down to the wicket. It seemed like he was talking to someone anxiously, he was fidgeting and gesturing oddly with his long-pipe as he stood out there.

What was he doing?

I swallowed the strawberry and I opened the door, stepped outside and then closed the door behind me. I turned around, to meet a jubilant sight.

By the wicket, right beside our mailbox, stood Gandalf the Grey, leaning against his staff. His wrinkled face was confused and a little angered, but as soon as he lay his gaze on me, a warming smile tugged at his lips. My eyes lit up and I was overjoyed to see him again. How I had missed the old wizard.

"Gandalf!" I cried out as I sprinted past Bilbo and down the steps towards him. He laughed merrily and crouched down as he stretched out his arms, waiting for me to run into his embrace. I flew into his arms and gave him a long, hard hug. "It's so good to see you, my dear friend!" I tweeted. We leaned out of the embrace to look at eachother. He stroke my rosy cheeks and his smile only widened.

"Always so happy and loving." he mused, "It is a joy to see you too, my darling Belladonna!" he said lovingly.

"Oh please call me Bella, will you?" I tittered. He chuckled along heartily. "What on Earth are you doing here?" I asked him. His smile faded a small bit.

"I have come for some errands I have here in Hobbiton. Nothing of a major sake, just some things I must see to." he answered and then his gaze traveled to Bilbo. I looked back at Bilbo, who were looking incredibly annoyed and disturbed. My brow furrowed in confuse, but I dropped the confuse swiftly and then glanced back to Gandalf.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" I asked him, sparkling with my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella, but the errands that I have come for I must fulfill immediately. I only wanted to drop by for a minute to see how things were. And I can see that things are uttermost well." he said.

My face dropped. What a shame, but perhaps he could come by later?

"That's too bad, Gandalf. But how about coming by later? Those errands that you have can hardly take more than a day could they?" I gazed into his grey and old eyes.

"Oh no of course not!" he smiled and then rose to his feet. "I shall come by later, but I might run late." he said and began to walk down the road.

"No worries about that!" I chirped, "Supper will be ready when you arrive. Off you go now and good luck with your errands!" I called after him.

"Good morning!" he called back over his shoulder. Then he was gone.

Bilbo snorted offensively. I turned to look at him with a desperate stare. I knew something was going on, from the look on both Gandalf's and Bilbo's faces, it was not hard to sniff it out.

"What?" he asked, noticing my glare.

"What in Baggins name did you say to him?" I sighed mercilessly.

"I didn't say anything!" he defended himself, "It was him blabbering of some sort of adventure and nonsense."

"And what was this _adventure_ and _nonsense_ that he was talking about?" I questioned.

"He did not say." Bilbo mumbled and then began to head back into the hole, " Neither do I care. Come on, we must get going to the market!" he called from inside the hole.

I shook my head and sighed, but followed back into the hole. I did not see why he did not like the wizard. Gandalf was neither mean, bitter or evil! He was the main focus in partys with his magnificent fireworks and set pieces, and the children enjoyed his exciting story-tellings.

Well well, I had gotten what I wanted, he would swing by later which brought me to good spirit.

And then we were off to the market, Bilbo and I. Bilbo put on his dark blue velvet coat and brought a basket for the groceries of tonight's supper and I put on my golden velvet cardigan with flowing sleeves.

We walked down the road of Bagshot and then we strode on the way to the Hobbiton market. As we chatted away about mostly everything, I saw in the distance that Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was walking on the road towards us. My eyes widened and I swiftly interrupted the conversation.

"Lobelia is walking on the road there." I hissed to Bilbo and pointed at her.

"Oh mother… Wait, come here." he hissed back and then pulled me off the road.

He found a bush where we hid behind, lying down on the soft grass. We began to chuckle and snicker uncontrollably, like we were performing some sort of trick on Lobelia. But we had to cover our mouths in order not be heard by her. She walked by, not noticing us and then she was gone.

I burst out in laughter and then rose to my feet.

"She's completely clueless." I said, "The coast is clear, cousin, come on out." Bilbo came out from the bush.

His coat was covered with blades of grass and he began to sweep it with his hands. I walked up to him and helped him sweep his back.

"That was too close!" Bilbo said and chuckled, "If we would've let a single snicker out she would've noticed us right away."

"Indeed she would have." I chuckled along, "I absolutely despise that woman, she's honestly the most dreadful and greedy hobbit I've ever known."

"Couldn't have said it better." he agreed. We continued on sweeping his coat, when I heard a female voice snort behind us

I spun around, to meet the despicable woman the we had just managed to avoid.

"So, are you two going to hide from me now?" Lobelia spat while Bilbo continued sweeping off his coat. He was just about to answer her, but instead I spat back at her.

"Well, given the thought that you are always hankering after Bag End and treating its owner like a dirtbag, is it really odd that we do?" I snapped at her. Lobelia exhaled and looked very offended.

"How dare you, young lady? By my feet! Tooks always butt in business that are not their own!" Lobelia snorted. Now it was my turn to get incredibly offended.

"Pardon me? Firstly Lobelia, you're just as old as I am so you don't have the right to call me _young lady._" I bit out and neared her on the road, with narrow eyes, giving her the evil-eye. She was just about to bring a comeback, but I was quick to interrupt her. "Secondly, calling me a Took isn't offensive to me, because I'm proud to be one. But don't you dare speak of us Tooks like we are a bunch of fools. Thirdly, you don't have the right to tell me what my business is and what not is, _Sackkville-scum_." I snarled at her. Her eyes darkened.

"Is that so? Poor little Bella, who's got no parents." she taunted. "You're not a Baggins by blood and you'll never be! Despicable wench!" she called out at me. I heard Bilbo gasp behind me over Lobelia's cruel words.

"You're so brave, Lobelia." I hissed sarcastically, "Attacking someone verbally and not backing up your words physically." I stepped towards her, my eyes burning of fury.

I came closer to her. Her eyes flickered and she fidgeted a small bit, but she did not leave her spot.

"I'm quite proud over it after all." she sneered and stretched her neck arrogantly.

"Walk away." I growled, lowering my voice.

"No." she persisted.

"Remember last year, Lobelia? Remember when you accidentally _ran into my fist and then cried like a baby over it_?" I said darkly. This was when she actually heeded my warning. Without saying a word, she began to back away and my stare mentally pierced her. She stumbled on her feet as she turned around and then she walked swiftly off.

Last year on Bilbo's birthday party, I punched her. She had verbally abused Bilbo during the party in a private corner, but I had been eavesdropping the conversation and I pretty much lashed out on her. How could someone be so cruel and vile that you insult them on their own birthday? Afterwards, she had run back to her own hole with her tail between her legs.

She had not told anyone of it and neither had Bilbo and I. I bet she didn't tell anyone because she was embarrassed and we didn't tell anyone because we have common sense and moral. You don't go around and brag about punching people, that's just too uncivilized, even for a Took.

Lobelia never makes an approach on me otherwise, because she knows that I am not as nice and forgiving as Bilbo. But she did a poor mistake to jump me with insults of my kin. Some Tooks may be not the wisest, but respect is something that we all deserve, except for Lobelia.

I straightened up and walked back to Bilbo, who was in complete shock.

"What in the world did you say to make her leave?" he burst out in laughter, "She looked like had seen a ghost!"

"Oh nothing special." I replied triumphantly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his laughter fading away.

"I'm fine. But I don't feel like talking about it." I said and bit my lip. He smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"Well at least you managed to drive her off." he said, "Even if she said some unnecessary things."

"I'm getting kind of used to it now." I mused and gazed off. "It doesn't bother me as much anymore when people speak of it than what it did before." he smiled at me again.

"Come on, we must get going now." he said and tugged at my arm. I gave into his tugs and followed him.

All of our lives, we had been treated like this by the Sackville-Bagginses. They were the only heirs that Bilbo had and they were well aware of that. Because just a few years ago, I announced to him that I did not want to inherit Bag End when he would perish. The memories would cause too much pain and I don't want to live in a such big hole all by my own.

At least Lobelia had a husband she could spend her days with; Otho Sackville-Baggins, who were no better than her with the attitude. I should punch him as well, just to mark our territory so that they would stay out of our ways until we die. Or at least until Bilbo dies. I've known all my life that I will not die in the Shire.

Some day, I will leave the Shire. It's not that I don't like living here, it's just that I feel like I am already dying, even though I have recently come of age. For 33 years I've lived in Hobbiton and I do not want to spend any more wasting years here.

I want to go and live with the Elves. Just imagine how wonderful it would be, to become an Elf friend. I do speak some elvish actually, I know some basic phrases. I've met one elf in my lifetime, her name was Arwen, which means noble maid in Sindarin.

I met her in the East Farthing woods when I was a small child on 9 years. She was traveling all alone on her way to the Grey Havens, she was to visit a friend of hers. I don't know much about her. All I know is that she lives in a place called Imladris together with her father, her mother had passed to Valinor and she has twin brothers called Elladan and Elrohir.

She was very kind and sweet she was, but she seemed so sad in a way that I cannot describe. You know how everyone always say that Elves has a kind of glow, like they the very stars of this world? Well, Arwen was glowing, but it seemed like her glowing was to an end. Like it was fading out. That saddens me quite a lot somehow, that she no longer find happiness in Middle Earth. I had wished her well on her journey, because I could not keep her company for long. It was almost night when I came back from the woods and my Aunt Belladonna was very upset that I was out alone in the woods.

I wonder where Arwen is today, if she's left Middle Earth or if she's stayed. It would be very nice to meet her again, but she probably would not recognize me anyway...

**What did ya think? Think this one got potential for some adventure? ;) The first three chapters will be a little slow, but in the fourth or fifth they will set out for Erebor. Tell me what you think of the story so far, cause reviews are the best! Hope you enjoyed, I'll update as often as I can. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected visitors

**Chapter 2**

Bilbo and I continued on down to the market, where I met up with my friends. Bilbo bought some fish for tonights supper and a huge red book that he'd been quite fond of. As I sat at a table with my friends, eating elevensies, I was watching Bilbo.

I saw him talking to another hobbit by the little bridge over the small river. He held up a big root vegetable that the other hobbit had handed over to him from his little carriage of other vegetables while they were chatting. Suddenly his gaze travelled towards our direction and his face expression went from neutral to cautious, as if he saw someone he did not want to speak to.

As his friend or whoever it was continued on talking, Bilbo ducked under the carriage. What on Earth was he doing? I glanced over my shoulder to look for what he saw, but I couldn't see anything that could've worried Bilbo. I looked back at him and saw that he had now gone over the bridge in a rushing haste, like he now was running away.

I shook my head hopelessly. He's growing more and more paranoid the older he gets. I bid my friends goodbye and went after Bilbo. I followed him back to Bag End in a hasty pace. What or who was he running away from? Bilbo burst through the circular door and before I could step inside he slammed the door shut.

"Oi! I'm out here, ya bloody idiot!" I yelled and pounded on the door. He then swiftly opened it for me and apologized in a dreamily manner. I stepped inside and stared inquiring at him.

"What was all that about?" I asked him.  
>"What was what?" he retorted then marched off to his office, without letting me answer.<br>"Get back here! What happened back at the market?" I exclaimed and followed after him. He did not listen to me, instead he locked himself inside his office and didn't come out.

"Oh for the love of the…" I sighed. "Bilbo please come out! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to corner you." still no answer. Well well, I guess he won't come out for a while, so I best be off to the market again.

I reached the market and found my friends, still sitting by the same table and still eating. I joined them and grabbed a cup of tea.

"Where did you run off to if I may ask?" my friend Luna asked. I gazed at the gingery little hobbit woman with the potato nose and sighed.  
>"I just checked on Bilbo, he ran off like he was being followed!" I exclaimed.<p>

"Well, weren't you following him?" my other friend Ofelia asked rhetorically. I glanced at her and then we all burst out laughing.

We sat there for another hour or so, and then we went pony riding around the fields of Hobbiton. I loved pony riding, it was so relaxing yet so adrenaline pumping. It depends on what pace you are in. I

f you're just walking, it is quite calm and very peaceful. But if you're galloping, you can literally feel your heart beat faster and feel the adrenaline move throughout your limbs and bloodveins. A feeling that I almost always desire; the feeling of adventure and exciting danger. Well, not deadly danger, just something that will put me on a test. Something that will challenge me.

To be honest; I'm bored. I've been bored all my life. I've never done anything exciting or gone against the standards. I've never done anything spontaneous or irresponsible. Ugh, it feel so cliché. I will be one of the women that'll never do anything _unexpected _or ever would have _taken a risk. _

I'll probably marry a man that I do not love, have children that I do not want to raise and die in a warm, cozy bed. I don't want that, I want something else. Something that people call _not appropriate for a Baggins._

I am grateful that Belladonna and Bungo took me in and raised me, but I've learned to act like a Baggins, not a Took. I am not a Baggins by blood and I feel it inside me. My soul wants to travel and explore the world. After all the tales and stories I've heard from Gandalf the Grey as a youngling, I have just been waiting for the right moment to pack my things and leave. Just poof! And never to return. But the moment has never come. I'm sorry that it hasn't and I'm sorry that it probably never will.

Our little riding tour ended and we stabled the ponies at Luna's barn. Then I was off alone to the market again, I had forgot to buy a new book for myself. A book where you are writing and describing each day that you live through. What was it called again… Diary! That is what it is called. Ofelia has one of those and she said that it's very healthy for you to write down you thoughts and feelings. Like it's some sort tool to keep you sane. Well, I thought that I might need one, for the boring future that I am waiting for.

I walked on the little road down to the market, it was nearly night and then sun had already set and it was disappearing down the horizon. Time had flown by, I bet the time is around 6 or 7 o'clock. I'd better hurry up so I won't miss supper.

As I walked, I saw in the distance a bunch of people walking, with a tall man walking behind them. They seemed to be in a rush, but I couldn't see who they were, they were too far away and it was too dark. I could only see a small bit of their silhouettes. That was strange, who could they be? Hm, perhaps it was just some Grubbs or Proudfoots coming from the Green Dragon. But I wonder who that tall fellow was. Well well, I did not have time to figure that out!

I start to half run towards the market and soon I reached. The shopkeepers were about to close. Dang it!

I strutted up to the bookstand and quickly scanned through the rows of books. And there I found it! It was a dark brown, leather wrapped book; seven inches tall and five inches wide. I picked it up and leafed through it; the pages were blank and empty, just waiting for someone to start writing. This will be perfect. I went to the stand keeper and smiled gently at him.

"I would like this one please!" I tweeted, trying to sound as sweet as possible. The old hobbit looked at me and then at the book.  
>"We're closing." he mumbled and then started to pack the goods.<br>"Please, sir? I really want this diary, it would be lovely if you could just let me buy it now. If not now I'll forget it!" I squeaked and put on my puppy eyes.

If this would not work on him, then what would? My puppy eyes are actually a bit infamous around Hobbiton, because they have managed to get me things of value before.

"Alright then, young lady. That'll be three silver pennies." the old man sighed and raveled up a paper bag to put the book in.

I quickly snatched up the money that was required and handed it over to the man. He took them from my hand and then handed me over the bag.

"Thank you sir!" I chirped. He gave me a forced smile and then went back to packing. I danced away from the market and started to make way to Bag End. Along the way the sky started to darken, that was not good. The time must be nine o'clock. And that means I'm already late. Bilbo will not be happy.

**_Bilbo's p.o.v._**

"No, no there's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else!" I yelled angrily. I threw the weapons on the floor and marched reluctantly off to the door.  
>"There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke…" I growled as I was closing up to the door, "I can only say it is in very poor taste."<p>

I opened the door and then a cascade of dwarves fell inside. Before they managed to hit me, I jumped out of the way and they fell onto the door matt. Then I heard someone grumble of annoyance by the door way. I looked up and there he stood.  
>"Gandalf…" I breathed and gazed at him with a desperate look.<p>

**_Belladonna's p.o.v._**

I ran like a maniac down the road, with all of my hair flying behind me. I was hyperventilating and sweat was pouring down my brow. It really wasn't fitting to be this untrained and being in this poor condition when in a hurry…

I was sprinting on the long road to Bag End. But it was then, when I looked up towards the hole, that the hole was blazing with light, like there was a feast inside. I instinctively stopped right on the spot. My body wasn't prepared for this; I fell immediately on the ground, my face digging into the road.

I groaned and slowly rose to my feet. My face had been filled with dirt. I used my hand to dry it off, but it was hard. I think I half managed to get almost everything off my face. Well, it wasn't the end of the world. Until I saw my dress. It was dirt spots and smudges all over it. I cried out in anger and threw my bag on the ground as I cursed underneath my breath.

"Need some help there, lass?" a deep, male voice from behind me asked. I spun around in fright and my gaze was met by a stranger. Wait, was that a… dwarf?

I examined the stranger; he was quite tall for being a dwarf, standing the ground proudly like he was some sort of royalty. He was also heavy built, with broad shoulders and a buff chest. He was wearing a thick, navy blue coat with wolf fur around the collar. He was also wearing a broad, dark golden belt around his waist. His boots were large and looked heavy.

Then I went up to his face; his lips were slight, his nose was a little large but also a bit pointy, his eyebrows were thick and black colored. They were graying, like his hair was doing as well around his brow. His eyes were blue and slightly gray. He had a beard, covering almost half of his face. He had a braid on each side of his head hanging down from his temples.

He was very noble looking and he seemed like a dwarf that was of high ranking among the dwarf kin, due to his fancy garments. His face expression was… Amazed? Or surprised? I couldn't tell, he seemed to be surprised, dazzled and frightened at the same time. But I also perceived that he looked like to be in disbelief and confuse.

"You…" he breathed. He said no more. I felt my cheeks blushing. Who was he and why did he look at me like I'm some sort of a redeemer? I stared back at him.

"Can I help you, mister?" I asked him. But he did not reply. He was just standing there and stared at me in astonishment. I didn't know what to say or to do. He had literally turned into a statue.

"Valerie, is that you?" he suddenly spoke. Who's Valerie? Then he took a few steps towards me, with one hand raised as if he was going to touch my face.

My insides screamed at me to back away, but my body did not comply. His hand reached my left cheek, but he was still drilling into my eyes with his own. What was this stranger doing? Why was he acting so frightening intrusive?

My body suddenly reacted and I backed away. He snapped out of his dreamily state and then blinked a couple of times.  
>"Forgive me, I didn't…" he trailed off.<br>"Don't concern yourself." I replied.

He then snapped his gaze back to me and looked to me with eyes that could light up a dark night like this one.

"I truly am sorry. It's just that… You look exactly like her." he said, sounding flabbergasted. He kept on staring at me, not letting my eyes leave his. My stomach started to turn of unease and concern. This stranger or whoever he was was scaring me.

I decided to just walk, this was too much for me.

I started to slowly back away. The stranger once again snapped back to reality. He realized my attempt to sneak away and took a few steps towards me.

"No wait." he murmured and held out a hand towards me, as if he thought that I would take it. I backed faster, and he walked towards me faster. He didn't want me to leave.

"Don't go, please." he said, sounding nearly desperate at this point. My eyes widened.

I quickly reacted on my instincts; I grabbed my bag on the ground and fled away from the stranger.

I heard him calling after me, but I didn't care what he had to say. Whoever he was, if he was royal or not, he was eerie to me and I did not want to get to know him. I made my legs move faster and swifter. I didn't want the stranger to catch up to me, if he was following my footsteps.

As I ran along the road, I started to feel bad. Maybe he was lost? Maybe he was going to visit someone, but didn't know where to go? Well, it was too late now. I obviously couldn't go back, not after just leaving him there, all alone. And after all, he seemed to be a little out of order and I did not want to deal with things like that right now.

I slowed down my pace into a fast walking pace, so that I could have a chance to catch my breath.

Now that I am thinking about it, he looked a bit familiar. Like I had seen him before, but I couldn't pick where I possibly could've seen him. Grrrr… That was incredibly irritating. But I couldn't let it rule my mind for now, because Bag End was closing up and I had to look a little descent.

As I reached the hobbit hole, I realized that there was a feast going on in there. That must've been why it was so lit up in there. But still I was surprised.

A feast? By this hour? Without me?! I snuck up into the window and peeked inside. There were, dwarves in there, carrying chairs, tables, cutlery and food. Food from our precious pantry? Are these dwarves stealing from my home? Oh blimey!

This could not be happening! They had better not take my tomatoes! It seemed like that Bilbo had not been able to do something about this thievery (perhaps he'd been tied up and gagged somewhere), so I'm going to have to stop this. I pulled my diary out of the bag. It was quite heavy though, it might cause some harm, if it were to be used right.

I threw the bag away and bursted through the door. There were no dwarves in the hallway, so I sneaked into the parlor room to the left and hid behind the table that was placed a meter or so away from the window. It had some books stacked on and beneath it, so I wouldn't be discovered.

After a minute or so, a dwarf walked into the room and stood by the open fire, humming and smoking pipe. I silently rose to my feet and noiselessly, tip toed up behind the dwarf. I raised my hands with my diary at the ready. But before I could hit the dwarf with it, he turned around. I stopped my movement in mid air and stared right into the dark eyes. He stared back at me, looking slightly surprised.

"Oh hi! I was just going to put this book on the mantelpiece over there." I blurted out and quickly put the book on the mantelpiece over the hearth. The dwarf raised one of his eyebrows, looking confused.

I quickly examined the dwarf; he was tall and also quite heavy built, like the other dwarf that I ran into. He was clad in travel garments, which were a bit dirty and weather stained. He must've traveled a long way. I went up to his face; he was bald with dry and rat colored hair that surrounded the lower part of his head. But on his pileum, he had these strange drawings. His beard was the same color as his hair, also just as dry and rough.

There was an awkward silence between us, before I decided to break it.

"Name's Belladonna Baggins!" I introduced myself, "And who might you be, mister?"  
>"Name's Dwalin, at your service." he introduced himself and then bowed.<br>"Nice to meet you master Dwalin! Um, if you don't mind, would you like to tell me what you and all of these other dwarves are doing in my home?" I asked, sounding extremely distressed. Before he could answer me, Bilbo appeared.  
>"Bella! Where in the world have you've been? Have you invited these dwarves?" he exclaimed and dragged me towards the kitchen. I fought back and tried to step on Bilbo's foot.<p>

"No! No, don't you dare lay blame on me for this! Help me, strange dwarf from distant lands!" I dramatically squeaked. Before Bilbo could pull me out of sight from the dwarf Dwalin, I saw that he was chuckling at my amazing acting skills.  
>"Don't be such a child, Bella." Bilbo hissed into my ear and then managed to pull me into the kitchen.<p>

"Oh what do you mean being a child? Maybe it's just me, but have you noticed all the dwarves inside our home!" I hissed back, "What are they doing here Bilbo?"  
>"I don't know! I had no idea that they were coming! And I don't know what to do!" he bladdered on.<p>

Then suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I saw Gandalf appearing from the dining room. My heart skipped a beat of happiness. He had come back. I must admit that I had forgot that he would come in for supper this evening. With the knowledge of Gandalf being here, I knew that nothing was wrong. The dwarves wasn't robbing us and no one was here to harm me or Bilbo.

"There he is!" I delightfully exclaimed, also interrupting Bilbo's blabbering. Gandalf smiled merrily at me. I ran into him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back laughed heartily. Then we pulled out of the embrace to look at eachother.

"So you're the one who's throwing a feast, eh?" I sang.  
>"Well, to be quite honest with you Bella, I thought that it would be a quiet and still dinner, but perhaps I was wrong about that…" he mused.<br>"Oh come on. A little party never killed nobody! Why don't you introduce me to this company? They seem to be such a merry gathering." I chirped as I heard the dwarves laughing in the next room.

It appears that they have settled down to finally start feasting on our pantry food… Well well! I thought that maybe, Bag End could use some, emptying of supplies?

Gandalf nodded and then showed me to the dining room.

"Gentlemen!" he spoke up, the dwarves silenced, "I would like to introduce to you; Belladonna Baggins the second, of Bag End."

**I really want to know what you think of the story, I'm gonna give it more chapters of course, but if no more people will follow or ****favorite**** then I'm thinking about ****putting**** it down... We'll see :) Review please !**


	3. Chapter 3: The stranger

**Chapter 3  
><strong>**  
><strong>I stepped inside the dining room, revealing myself to the unknown dwarves.

"Hi everyone! Uh, I'm Belladonna, as Gandalf said, but call me Bella if you please." I spoke to the crowd.

Firstly, they looked at me with shocked expressions, they probably did not expect company from a woman. Secondly, an old dwarf with white hair and beard rose up from his seat and introduced himself.  
>"Pleasure to meet you, miss Baggins. My name's Balin, at your service." he politely said, with a gentle smile on his lips and bowed.<p>

"Are you and master Dwalin brothers? Just thought since your names are very alike." I asked, with a very tittering and giggly voice. I sighed and frowned on the inside at my terribly _girly _manner.  
>"Aye, that is true." Dwalin answered, coming from the hallway into the room. Then everyone else started to introduce themselves.<p>

Ori, Nori and Dori; brothers.  
>Oín and Gloín; brother as well.<p>

Bofur and Bombur; brother too.  
>Fíli and Kíli; brothers also.<br>Then there was Bifur, who introduced himself in a language I never had heard before, but Bofur translated that Bifur were his and Bombur's cousin.

They all seemed nice and kind. They were no thieves. I sat down with them, right next to Gandalf who was busy filling his plate with food.

The dwarves were nasty; they stuffed their mouths with food and at the same time drank ale and talked out loud. But I liked it, I found it a bit charming to be honest. That they ate the way the wanted without caring about what others might think. Gandalf didn't seem to mind, but he's very enduring and never complained. Well, at least I never heard him complain.

And I felt a little out of position to beg for them to stop acting so uncivilized, because I actually enjoyed it, rather than feeling uncomfortable. Which I found peculiar. Because these dwarves are unknown to me, I don't really know why they are here and they are technically stealing food. But, I don't know, I felt comfortable and fine, no worries growled in my belly and I felt like I could relax around them.

Unlike Bilbo, who was absolutely beside himself. He was constantly begging the dwarves to stop bringing in more food to the table, cursing underneath his breath and complaining.

I like having partys, just as much as he did. But he didn't seem to like uninvited guests that he had not planned for. Well, that ain't so strange to be honest. I'm sure anyone else would've acted the same way.

I talked with most of the dwarves. They all were merry and eager to talk with me, but there was one dwarf, Ori, who was incredibly shy. He barely said a word to me, but I managed to have at least one normal conversation with him.

All of the sudden, Fíli walked on the table, handing out another round of ales to the company. They all greeted the pints with heart and started to drink. The smelly liquid ran out of their corners of their mouths and ran down into their beards. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at them. Dwalin raised his pints.

"Cheers mates! Drink up!" he exclaimed. Everyone hoorayed with him and then necked down their ales. There was silence for three seconds, then burps rumbled through the air. I heard one burp coming from Ori, sounding so intense and disgusting I burst into laughter. The rest of the company laughed as well.

An hour or so later, everyone had eaten up all of the food. Well, what was rest of the food on their plate was given to Bombur; who gladly ate up all of the leftovers. I didn't think about it before, but he was pretty fat. Like very, very obese. His belly was probably weighing twice as much as me. But I didn't mind that, he was very kind and merry; like all of the other dwarves.

I rose out of my seat and searched for Bilbo. I found him in the kitchen together with Bofur. Nori stood a little bit aside, fidgeting with something in his hands.

"Oi, are you alright, Bilbo?" I asked, walking up to him.  
>"Be bother and confusticate these Dwarves!" Bilbo exclaimed, answering my question with different words. Gandalf suddenly appeared from the parlor room.<br>"My dear Bilbo, what on Earth is the matter?" he asked. Bilbo gazed at him with a tired and annoyed look. I walked and stood beside Gandalf, smirking at him.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by Dwarves. What are they doing here?" Bilbo complained. That was a question that I also would like to know.  
>"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering once you get used to them." Gandalf replied, avoiding Bilbo's last question.<br>"I don't want to get used to them. Look at the state of my kitchen." he frowned and gestured the kitchen. It was then I realized that the kitchen was a complete mess. Food and dropped pints were lying all around. Bilbo continued out to the parlor room, Gandalf and I followed.

"There's mud trod into the 've pillaged the pantry. I won't even tell you what they've done in the bathroom! They've destroyed the plumbing…" he continued on complaining and made dramatic gestures with his hand as he continued out into the hallway.

Gandalf and I looked at eachother and chuckled quietly. I agreed that coming into our hole like it was their own hole, was a bit rude and disrespectful, but I couldn't tell why I wasn't offended like Bilbo.

But I quickly got tired of Bilbo's whinging, so I left the the hallway. I found Dwalin and Balin in the pantry, looking for desserts.

"I'm sorry my fellas, we got nothing left in the pantry." I sarcastically, but playfully, snorted at the brothers. I put my hand on my hips and smirked at them. They turned around in fright, they had been caught.  
>"Oh! Forgive us, my dear Belladonna-" Balin began.<br>"Please, call me Bella." I interrupted him with a smile on my lips.  
>"My apologies, <em>Bella<em>." he replied. I chuckled at them, but my chuckle soon faded away.

It was time to talk some seriousness with these dwarves. I truly wanted to know why they were here. Gandalf would probably not answer me and Bilbo's just as clueless as I am, so I'll have to ask the dwarves.

"So, I have got to ask you now, 'cause the question has ruled my mind for some time." I began and straightened up, "I know that we don't know eachother, but why exactly are you here? Is this some kind of family reunion? Because if its is, then-"  
>"It is no reunion. It is more of a meeting." Balin interrupted and looked at his much taller brother. Dwalin returned his gaze.<br>"But why are you having a meeting in our home? Don't get me wrong, Bilbo and I like visitors and feasts, but it would've been nice to have gotten some sort of warning." I said seriously.  
>"I thought Gandalf had talked with master Baggins about that." Dwalin said.<br>"Talked with…" I trailed off.

Hold on. This is what Bilbo and Gandalf argued about this morning before I came. And Bilbo had not listened to the wizard. He knew all along.

"I see it now. Gandalf actually came by this morning and talked with Bilbo. But I had no idea that this is what they could've talked about…" I mused thoughtfully.

"Perhaps we should tell her why we're really here, Dwalin." Balin said to his brother.  
>"Aye, that would be wise. Her brother will surely not believe us, but I think this one will." Dwalin answered and nodded at me. Balin walked up to me, with an expression on his face that concerned me.<br>"Miss Baggins, we're here for a meeting with our king." Balin said seriously, but proudly.  
>"Your king?" I said and my eyes widened a small bit, "A-a king is coming to m-my home?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.<p>

A king in Bag End?

"Easy, miss Baggins. There is nothing to stress over." Balin said comforting and put a calming hand on my shoulder.  
>"Uh, I'm calm. It's just that, well, a king is coming and my home looks like a complete mess and-"<br>"Don't worry about it, lassie. He's late is all, he'll come. But before he does, we'll clean up your precious hole. We're not _that_ uncivilized." Dwalin said reassuring and chuckled at his brother, who returned his chuckle.

I looked at Dwalin and then back at Balin.

"Well, if we are to clean up this mess then we had better get started." I said and then marched out of the pantry room.

I was on my way to the dining room, when I ran into Gandalf and Bilbo. They had still been talking.

"I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo yelled. Gandalf looked a bit concerned that Bilbo was upset.  
>"What are you fighting about?" I asked.<br>"We're not fighting. We're just talking." Bilbo replied shortly.  
>"That did not sound like <em>talking<em>, as you refer it to." I purred.

Bilbo truly was upset. I had to calm him down, but before I got the chance, Ori came walking out from he dining room.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt," Ori began and then held up his plate for Bilbo to see it, "but what should I do with my plate?" he finished.

Then out of nowhere, Fíli appeared and took the plate out of Ori's hands.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me."

Fíli glanced at me and winked. I tilted my head in confusion. Then, he threw the plate towards my head. My eyes widened and I instinctively dodged out of the way. Gandalf threw himself to the wall to avoid being hit by the plate.

I waited to hear the cracking sound of the plate, but there was none to be heard. I realized that Kíli had been standing behind me and Gandalf and he had caught the plate with his left hand.

Kíli grabbed me with his right arm and pulled me to his side so I would not be hit by more flying plates.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. Kíli smirked at me and then caught another plate that Fíli had thrown.

"Take that back. Excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing pottery. It's over 100 years old!" Bilbo exclaimed as the dwarves threw even more pottery from the dining room. I wrestled out of Kíli's grip of me.

What on Earth were they doing? I dodged some more plates and bowls and I managed to stumble into the dining room. Bofur, Gloín, Dori and Nori were still sitting by the table and they were making rhythmic sounds with the cutlery.

Bilbo had also managed to sneak inside the dining room. He looked at the four dwarves and his face expression got even more distressed.

"And can you not do that? You'll blunt them." he begged impatiently. The dwarves just chuckled, but continued on making music with the metal tools.

"Ooh do ya hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur smirked mischievously.

I started to feel suspicion; were they truly not here to harm us? Because the tone in Bofur's voice felt a bit alarming and triggering to something. Could they be planning to jump on me and Bilbo this second with the forks and knives at the ready?

I heard Kíli beginning to sing a small phrase of a song.

"Blunt the knives, been the forks." and quickly Fíli followed and sang a small phrase himself "Smash the bottles and burn the corks!"

And then every dwarf in the hole burst out in one tone together.

"Chip the glasses and break the plaaates! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

I jumped out of the way of Dwalin, who came charging down the table with a piece of cloth in his hands. He placed himself behind Bombur, who was sitting down a the end of the table and was still eating the leftovers from all the plates.

When he finished, he handed the pottery to Dwalin, who then swiftly swept off the crumbs and threw the plates down the room to Fíli, who was standing in the doorway and continued the throwing to Kíli in the hallway, who in his turn threw them to Bifur, who was standing in the kitchen, washing the pottery and cutlery.

I then realized what they were doing. They were unsetting the table, in their own strange, but hilarious way. A smile grew on my lips.

"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat.  
>Leave the bones on the bedroom mat.<br>Pour the milk on the pantry floooor!" the dwarves continued on singing.

Bofur suddenly pulled out a flute, which he started to play music with. The tones of the flute melted perfectly in together with the tones of the dwarves and the rhythmic sounds they were making.

"Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crooks in a boiling bowl.

Pound them up with a thumping pole.

When you're finished, if they are whole…"

The dwarves stood up and they helped Dwalin with throwing cutlery and pottery. Old Balin was sitting at the other end of the table and with a plate of his own, he caught the objects that was flying down towards the floor with the plate and sent them out to Fíli, who were jumping around like a mad man, catching and throwing the objects.

"Send them down the hall to roll!" they bursted out in a merry tone.

Then Bofur began to play an interlude and Dwalin joined him with a violin. I stumbled out of the dining room and bumped into Bilbo who was heading towards the kitchen. I followed after him and when we reached, the dwarves were gathered around the kitchen table, with pints and pipes in their hands. Gandalf was sitting by the table, smoking his pipe and smirking at Bilbo and I.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" the dwarves ended the song and burst out in a merry laughter.

I gazed at the table, where there were bowls and plates piling up in tall piles. I exhaled in amazement; that was incredibly effective work they managed to do in just a few minutes. I looked at Bilbo, who still looked distressed. My smile widened and I couldn't help but snicker.

I felt that I began to like these dwarves.

Then the laughter faded out as heavy poundings on the door rumbled throughout the hole. My snicker cut off quickly and I glanced worriedly towards Gandalf. His smirked had also died out and his expression seemed concerned but also relieved at the same time. The dwarves were glancing towards the door through the parlor room and their expressions had also solidified.

"He is here." Gandalf grumbled softly.  
>"Who is here?" I unexpectedly blurted out.<p>

No one answered, but I quickly understood whom was here. It was their king, who Dwalin told me had been late. My stomach turned nervously. The dwarves and Gandalf began to move towards the door, I started to follow their movements, but Bilbo stopped me.

"Stay here." he sternly ordered and lightly started to shove me into the dining room.  
>"Are you out of your mind? I'm not staying in here!" I complained and fought against his shoving.<br>"Stop it. Don't make a scene, Bella." he hissed. I sighed and finally complied. Bilbo swiftly walked out of the room and followed the dwarves.

After he was out of sight, I snorted and grumpily sat down on one of the chairs. Why do Bilbo always leave me out of the fun? It was so unfair of him to do so.

I then got an idea; I could walk out through the east hall and sneak down to the entrance hall, where they would greet the king. I chuckled mischievously at my delicate plan. Bilbo was a fool to think he could keep me in order. He might be Baggins, but he did not have the brilliant genes of a Took and Brandybuck!

I jumped out of my seat, tip toed out of the dining room and snuck down the hall. The dwarves had gathered in the opening to the entrance room, waiting for Gandalf to open the door. I couldn't see a damned thing, because the dwarves were blocking my sight, but I did not want to ruin the moment, so I kept my mouth shut instead of complaining.

Instead I listened to what they were doing by the door.

The door was opened and a quite familiar voice greeted.

"Gandalf." the voice greeted and began to step inside, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find."

The door was closed and I heard heavy footsteps walking about.

"I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if it had not been for that mark on the door." the voice continued.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo's voice appeared, sounding a bit accusing.

"Way to start a conversation with a king, Bilbo." I silently snorted to myself. The dwarves in front of me heard me and gazed at me with glances that told me to shut up.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf's voice also appeared, returning Bilbo's accusation, "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

So that was the name of their king? There was a brief silence, but the male voice broke it.

"So, this is the hobbit? Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" the voice asked.

I nearly laughed at that question. Was the stranger honestly asking Bilbo is he had done much fighting? Bloody's sake, just look at the hobbit! He's in his 50's! Bilbo hadn't lifted a finger his whole life, wasn't that quite revealing due to his, um, physical appearance?

"Pardon me?" Bilbo said, sounding small and fragile. I rolled my eyes at his silly tone.

"What's you weapon of choice?" the voice replied.  
>"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know… but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo answered, sounding even more pathetic than he had ever done before.<p>

I had to restrain myself from bursting into laughter. Bilbo was getting mocked by these strange dwarves, which I as his little stepsister and cousin, found very entertaining.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." the voice said, mocking Bilbo.

Well, he was true about that. Wait, why would Bilbo be a burglar?

I suddenly felt someone's hands on my waist, pushing me forwards. I struggled against the hands.  
>"Whoever you are, stop that right now." I growled and tried to smack the person behind me.<br>"One does not simply not meet my uncle." Kíli playfully hissed into my ear as he dodged away from my hand.

My eyes widened. Hold on, was the king Kíli's and Fíli's uncle? But didn't that make them princes? I snapped out of my thoughts quickly and kept on fighting against Kíli. Prince or not, I didn't care.

"Kíli stop! You're embarrassing me!" I hissed back.  
>"Oh don't worry, Bella! I bet Thorin will like you more than that Bilbo fellow." he mused.<br>"That _Bilbo fellow_ happens to be my cousin and stepbrother!"  
>"Oh I know, I just can't see how you two are related."<br>"What is that supposed to mean?"

Kíli did not answer. Instead he started to shove me through the crowd of dwarves. They chuckled at me as I was forcibly pushed past them. I gave them desperate glances, trying to signal them to stop Kíli. But they only patted my shoulders and instead helped the younger dwarf pushing me forward.

Then Kíli gave me a final harsh push, which sent me right into the stranger in the hall. I dunked into the strangers chest and I stumbled backwards. I fell, but the stranger caught my hand before I hit the floor. The impact made my head dizzy and my vision blurry.

The stranger said something, but I could not hear what. He pulled me back up to my feet and grabbed me gently by my shoulders.

I shook my head and swept some strands of hair away from my face. My vision started to clear up and soon I could see perfectly. I narrowed my eyes to see whom the stranger was, but they quickly widened.

I was greeted by a horrific sight. It was him. The frightening stranger that I had run into when I was on my way home. He was the one they called Thorin Oakenshield; he was their king.

This could not be happening. Please, let it be a dream.

**Ooooh things are finally happening! R****eview**** if you please my darlings!**


	4. Chapter 4: Confusing conversation

**Chapter 4**

But it was no dream. It was pure reality. Thorin stared back at me; with the same expression on his face that I had. The _"Oh no, not him/her" _expression. I pulled out of his grip on my shoulders and straightened up. If he truly was their leader, then I must show respect.

"Be welcomed, Thorin Oakenshield. I'm Belladonna Baggins." I introduced myself and curtsied as I slightly lifted my skirt. The dwarves chuckled at me, I bet they thought that I looked ridiculous. I felt the urge to tell them to shut up, but there was a king in the room and I couldn't act impulsively.

"Hello there lassie. I believe you've already gotten to know my company!" he said proudly and nodded at the dwarves behind me.  
>"Yes, indeed I have." I smiled. Perhaps he wasn't that out of order, like what I had thought before. He looked tired and I think he might be hungry as well.<p>

"May I offer you a drink? You must have traveled a long way. I'm not quite sure if we got any food left, but I think we've still got some chicken and ta-toes that I can make a hot soup on. What would you say to that?" I offered.

Thorin nodded and his lips twitched up in a grateful smile.  
>"I would say that sounds lovely. I apologize if my fellow mates here have emptied your storage of food supplies."<br>"No worries, master Oakenshield. Bilbo and I will have no problems filling it again." I replied reassuring. Not that I think that Thorin would care, but still just saying it if that would be the cause.

Then I looked to Gandalf.  
>"Gandalf, would you mind showing master Oakenshield to the dining room so that I can get started on his supper?" I politely asked my friend. Gandalf nodded and laid his hand on Thorin. He showed Thorin the way past me and walked down the hall, with the rest of the dwarves following them.<p>

When they were out of sight, I sighed heavily and made for the pantry. I was right; there was a half roasted chicken left, some small potatoes and onions. That would make a great chicken soup. I picked up the ingredients and slid away to the kitchen. I swiftly hacked the onions and chicken, pealed the potatoes and cut them into small pieces. I used the old tea water from this morning to cook the ingredients. As the water boiled the food, I went back to the pantry to get a barrel of ale, but I feared that there would be none left…

Luckily I found a small barrel in the corner with some ale in it. I brought the barrel to the kitchen and took a pint from the shelves and poured some ale into it. The water boiled furiously over the fire. I grabbed a sleeve to stir the soup. I bent down and smelled it; it smelt great. I hope Thorin will enjoy this supper. It was a couple of minutes left on the soup, so I sat down by the table. Finally I could have some thoughts of my own.

I exhaled in desperation and confuse. I did still not understand what was going on. There was a king and his followers in my house! They have got to be up to something, Balin told me that they were here for a meeting, but I wondered what the meeting would be about? And oh Lord, would they also stay the night? Where were they supposed to sleep? There were only two beds in Bag End and those were mine and Bilbo's.

I felt stress flaring up inside me, but before it exploded, Bofur entered the kitchen.  
>"Hiya Bella, what're you up to?" he casually asked and sat down by the table across from me, smoking his pipe.<br>"Well, I'm cooking the supper for your so called king and I'm figuring out where you all can sleep for the night and I'm also a bit concerned about the breakfast tomorrow, because you know-"  
>"Don't worry about it, lassie." Bofur interrupted heartily and held up a hand, "We dwarves don't need a hostess we can take great care of ourselves."<br>"But this is my home! It's awfully rude of the owner of the house not help out their guests!" I complained.  
>"Bella, do you not think we've dealt with matters worse than this? Relax, little hobbit. You'll see everything will be fine." he purred as he drew another smoke from his pipe.<p>

I don't know how, but I was calmed. There was no lie in his words, just honesty and reassurance. How did he do that? That must be a special gift he possess or something…

"Bofur?" I said, looking up at him. I need to get an answer to this question _now.  
><em>"Aye Bella?"  
>"What are you all doing here? Make no offense of the question please, but I <em>need <em>to know why you are here." I said.  
>"Did no one tell you? We're here for a meeting!" Bofur exclaimed.<br>"I know that you will have a meeting, but what is it about? And why is it so important that you have to be here?"  
>"That is something you should speak to Thorin about. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you. Yet."<br>"_Allowed to tell me? _What is this, a dictatorship? Just tell me! I'm sure Thorin won't have you executed!"  
>"Nay, but he's got a mood that executes…" Bofur trailed off.<br>"Alright. Then I suppose I'll never know." I sighed.

The water in the kettle boiled frantically, the soup must be done. I rose up out of my seat, went to get a bowl and a spoon and then poured the soup into the bowl. Smoke rose from the soup, it must be too hot to eat just yet. I stirred it a little with the spoon. I turned around to face Bofur, who had been watching me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I blurted out. Bofur chuckled tauntingly at me.

"No specific reason. I just like to watch you move around. It amuses me somehow." he mused.  
>"Are calling me clumsy Bofur?" I bit out in a playful tone. He smirked back at me with a rowdy expression.<br>"Nay lassie. I'm just complementing your movements."  
>"Complementing my movements? And that was today's white lie folk!" I laughed.<br>"I'm not joking, miss Baggins." Bofur said, sounding mysterious.

I laughed at the odd dwarf. I wonder if all of them are like that, if they are then I might just marry one. My stress had flown away from me, I didn't know how or why, but I guess it was Bofur's doing that made me stressless.

It was now time to bring the supper for Thorin. I grabbed the bowl with the spoon inside it and the pint with the ale. I walked proudly to the dining room and sat the supper down in front of Thorin, who was sitting at the end of the table towards the hall.

"Thank you, miss Baggins." Thorin thanked with a faded smile upon his lips.  
>"You are very welcome, master Oakenshield." I smiled back.<p>

I decided my mind; he wasn't mad. I don't think he didn't mean to frighten me before. Maybe I just reminded him of someone? Maybe he just got nostalgic? Whatever I did to make him act so strange, I decided to let it go. He wasn't here to harm us or steal from us. He was a king now, wasn't he?!

The other dwarves were sitting around the table again, with pipes in their hands. I sat down between Bifur and Dwalin. It was then I noticed that Bifur literally had an axe blade buried in his forehead, by his hair-line. My eyes widened and I flinched at the sight of it. Bifur looked at me, as if he didn't understand what was the problem.

"Blimey! There's an axe in your head master Bifur!" I nearly shrieked. Bifur raised his eyebrows and said something in that strange language. Dwalin responded in the same tongue and then Bifur went back to his neutral expression.

"Master Dwalin don't you see the axe? Bifur's been badly hurt!" I exclaimed.  
>"Relax lassie, it's an old injury." Dwalin soothed and chuckled a little. I glared indignantly at the half bald dwarf beside me.<br>"Old injury? If it was an old injury then he'd be dead by now."  
>"Well, he is not."<br>"But how's it possible? He must be in pain-"  
>"Does he look like he's in pain?"<p>

I quickly glanced at Bifur and then back to Dwalin, I shook my head.

"Then there's no problem." Dwalin chuckled.  
>"But he can't walk around with a bloody axe in his head!"<br>"There's nothing we can do it about it, lass. We've tried to pull it out, but that've never worked. It is stuck like the roots of a tree is buried in the ground; only by a great force we can pull it out, but then we'd probably pull off his head as well." Dwalin responded and drew a smoke from his pipe. I shivered and stared at Bifur for a brief moment.

That was pretty amazing though, if you thought about it. He'd been cut in the head by an axe and hadn't died. I wonder if he spoke any of the Common tongue. Or if he understood anything of it.

"He cannot speak the Common tongue, but he understands it. He was able to speak it a while ago, but it was by the axe's making that has made him incapable of doing so any longer." Dwalin said, as if he had read my mind. Poor Bifur. Well at least he could communicate with his own people.

"Is it your mother language that he's speaking?" I asked Dwalin over my shoulder as I kept my gaze at Bifur.  
>"Aye, that's true." Dwalin replied.<br>"It sounds beautiful." I purred. Bifur made a crooked smile and then purred something back in Dwarvish.

"What did he say?"  
>"He said `you're beautiful´." Dwalin chuckled and the rest of the dwarves chuckled along. I felt my cheeks blushing and I glanced down. I heard some of the dwarves agreeing with Bifur, saying things like <em>"Indeed she is!". <em>

This was embarrassing. I don't think that that was his intention, but everytime someone complemented my looks, I just get embarrassed.

The mood calmed and they all went back to talking with eachother, thank the Gods. Balin suddenly spoke up, directing his words towards Thorin.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" he asked his king.

"Did they all come?" Gloín continued the question.  
>"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied. The dwarves burst out in a merry and quick chatter.<br>"What did the dwarves of the Iron hills say? Is Daín with us?" Dwalin suddenly asked, sounding a bit doubtful. Thorin's expression hardened a bit.  
>"They will not come." he sighed, "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."<p>

The dwarves' hopeful glances faded and they gazed down. I looked at Gandalf, who looked just as disappointed as the others.

My brow furrowed in slight confuse. What quest?

Bilbo suddenly appeared from the hallway.

"You're going on a quest?" he asked.

"Bilbo," Gandalf suddenly said "my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."  
>Bilbo obeyed and disappeared around the corner to get a candle. Then Gandalf pulled something out from his pocket. It was a little scrap of paper, that he started to unfold.<br>"Far to the east…over ranges and rivers...beyond woodlands and wastelands...lies a single, solitary peak." Gandalf mysteriously mused and then the paper was completely unfold. I leaned in to have a closer look. It was a map. A map of a solitary mountain. Bilbo appeared again with a candle in his hand and gave light to the map.  
>"The Lonely Mountain." he read.<p>

The Lonely Mountain? Why did that name sound so familiar to me? I stared  
>questioning at Gandalf and then at Thorin. Thorin met my gaze for a brief second, then he glanced away.<p>

"Aye," said Gloín "Oín has read the portents. And the portents say it is time." he grunted proudly as he looked at his brother.

"Time for what?" I asked the company, but no one heeded my question.  
>"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Oín informed, sounding just as hopeful as Gloín, "<em>When the birds of yore return to Erebor… the reign of the beast will end.<em>" he quoted.  
>"Erebor? The dwarven kingdom that was stolen and raided by the winged beast?" I again asked.<p>

I knew this tale. I read it in a children's book when I was a child. I remembered it! Smaug the Terrible, the last dragon on Earth, came to Erebor nearly two centuries ago and claimed it from them, when Thrór King under the Mountain was ruler.

"Aye. Erebor is our home." Thorin replied as he gazed at me, "How do you know the story?"  
>"I read it in a children's book years ago. I thought it was only a made-up fairytale, but it seems that I was wrong about that…" I mused.<p>

"Fairytale? Lassie, that was no fairytale. It was just as real as it is dawn in the morrows. The beast took the Mountain for his own with such violence that killed more than hundreds." Dwalin said seriously with a hard expression on his face. I felt a pang of guilt run through my limbs to speak of it so lightly.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo blurted out, sounding both curious and slightly concerned at the same time.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur responded to Bilbo's question as he smoked on his pipe. Bilbo's eye widened a small bit.

"Airbone fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. And also extremely fond of precious metals!" Bofur added.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo replied, sounding a bit weak in his voice.  
>"Oh, do you now Bilbo?" I mocked him with a smirk on my lips. He gave me a glance that could kill. Suddenly Ori rose from his seat, with a encouraged and brave face expression.<p>

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" he exclaimed proudly. The dwarves responded with agreeing grunts, but his older brother pulled him down.  
>"Sit down, lad." he growled at his little brother. Ori gave him a glance, a glance that asked his brother to stop embarrassing him.<p>

Seems like Dori was one of the over protective sorts of brothers. Unlike their other brother, Nori, who was more of a thief, from what I heard from Bofur's gossip.

"The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen." Balin said, ignoring the brothers' small arguing from beside, "And not thirteen of the best… Nor the brightest." he mused, sounding a bit doubtful. The dwarves complained back at him and grunted at his statement. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at them. Fíli then all of the sudden slammed his hands into the table.  
>"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us. To the last Dwarf!" he exclaimed proudly as he slammed another fist into the table, trying to encourage the company.<p>

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kíli added and gestured towards Gandalf.

I gazed at Gandalf, who looked like he felt very singled out.  
>"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say-" he began but was quickly interrupted by Dori.<p>

"How many then?" he questioned the wizard.

"What?"  
>"Well, how many dragons have you killed?"<p>

Gandalf didn't answer. Smoke came out from his mouth as he coughed a little.

"Go on. Give us a number!" Dori exclaimed angrily and then the company burst out in brawl. They all stood up and pointed with their fingers accusingly towards one another, except Thorin whom was still sitting down and sighed heavily at the company.

So if I have understood it right; they are about to head out on a quest to reclaim their homeland. How exciting!

Bilbo tried in vain to get the company to stop arguing. They did not listen to him for a pint ale… Thorin suddenly stood up and roared something out in dwarvish. The company stopped fighting and sat down at Thorin's command.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" he asked the company, cornering them, "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk."

The risk of what? To steal the treasure from the dragon? That's bloody insanity…

"Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours?" he said, trying to encourage the company, "Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!?" he then exclaimed

The others rose up proudly and exclaimed with him. Thorin grumbled something in dwarvish, something like "Du bekka! Du bekka!" which I had no idea what it meant, but somehow it encouraged my heart.

"You forget! The front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin noted as the others sat down again.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said and then pulled out a thick key from his sleeve. Thorin's eyes widened in amazement and shock.

"How did you come by this?" he asked.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thráin. For safekeeping." Gandalf replies and hans the key over to Thorin.

Everyone watched the key in wonder, as if it was a jewel of great value.

"But if there's a key, there must be a door?" Fíli mused and looked at Gandalf.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." the wizard said and pointed at the map with his pipe.  
>"There's another way in!" Kíli exclaimed, hope rising in voice.<p>

"Well, if we can find it. But dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf noted and then gazed down at the map again.

"The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." he finished and then met the dwarves' gazes.

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori blurted out.

"Indeed you will!" I blurted out right after Ori.  
>"A good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo added.<br>"And are you?" Gloín questioned and stared at him.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked. The whole company drew their gazes from the wizard towards the little hobbit in the doorway.

"He said he's an expert! He-hey!" Oín exclaimed happily, probably had not heard Bilbo right, since he's nearly completely deaf.

Some of the dwarves laughed together with Oín.

Hold on, they want _Bilbo Baggins_ as their burglar? They must be joking…

"M-me? No, no, no ,no, no! I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing my whole life!" Bilbo stuttered, sounding very uncomfortable.  
>"It's true. He never has…" I added.<br>"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. and Miss Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said with doubt.  
>"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin implied.<p>

Bilbo nodded in agreement and another bickering appeared between the dwarves.

I leaned back in my chair and went down in deep thought. What they were asking was for a burglar; someone who had the skill and the courage to steal from a dragon. A dragon that also breathes fire. So they were going to march to Erebor, a march nearly six hundred miles, including crossing the Misty Mountains. They would need someone who knew how to live in the wilderness and someone who could fight. Bilbo was nothing close to that. He've never slept outside, even during the summer. He have never ever wielded a sword and from what I know, he's very reluctant to come with them. He was not fit for this quest, if they'd want someone who could endure, they would need someone with courage and a true and loyal heart. I'm sure Bilbo would not abandon them, but he's not that brave. He's never been of the brave sort. Additionally, he's a Baggins. A Baggins of Bag End. If you were a hobbit, you understand the meaning of the name. Baggins are not adventurers.

But I know what kin that is; Tooks.

Before I had the chance to say anything, Gandalf towered up as a dark tree and anger was flaming his eyes. Suddenly a darkness appeared in the room, looming over us all.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." he viciously growled at the dwarves. The dwarves calmed down in awe, apparently a bit scared of Gandalf's reaction.

The wizard went back to his normal appearance and sat down on his chair. He spoke with his normal, raspy voice. But he spoke with a great amount of seriousness, demanding the dwarves to heed what he had to say.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet! In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." he paused a little bit to catch his breath. He then gazed at Thorin, spearing his gaze into the dwarf's blue eyes.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." he finished.

"Very well." Thorin finally agreed, "We will do it your way. Balin, give him the contract"

Bilbo was very disturbed by this.

"No, no, no!" he protested. But Balin handed him the contract; a long paper that nearly was as long as Bilbo.

"It's the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements and so forth." Balin informed as Bilbo began to read the contract.

My eyes lit up, I also wanted to read the contract. I leaped on the table and crawled towards Thorin. He looked at me as if I was a predator charging for him.  
>"Hello there!" I greeted and then climbed off the table to the left. Bilbo had walked out in the hall as he read the contract. I bounced my way up to him and began to read the contract over his shoulder. He read the text out loud in the same speed as I was reading.<p>

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations…" he trailed off, and so did I. That sounded kind of brutal.

"Evisceration… Incineration?" he finished and turned to the company. He couldn't believe what he was reading and nether did I.  
>"Oh aye! He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur blurted out casually as he smoked his pipe.<p>

Bilbo looked as if he was going to faint.  
>"Bilbo are you okay?" I asked, a bit concerned for my stepbrother and cousin. He did not answer, he stumbled a bit on his feet and grabbed my arm in order not to fall over.<br>"You alright, laddie?" Balin questioned as he gazed at Bilbo.

Bilbo managed to keep himself steady and bent over in nausea.  
>"Uh yeah… Feel a bit faint to be honest." he slurred.<br>"You need to sit down and have a glass of water, come with me." I said and tried to pull him with me.  
>"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said softly, trying to calm Bilbo down. But he only made it worse. He realized this and got up from his seat in the dining room and stood in the doorway. Bilbo stumbled another time and I grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling.<p>

"Air, I-I-I need air." Bilbo said breathlessly.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!" Bofur exclaimed nonchalantly. I cast him a warning gaze and mouthed _"Don't."_.

Bilbo suddenly straightened up and held his breath, like he was figuring out if Bofur's words had helped him.

"Hmmm." he first mused, "Nope!" he secondly sighed and then fell to the floor, passing out.

I dived onto the floor after him as I heard Gandalf mutter ironically.  
>"Very helpful, Bofur."<p>

**Okay, so I know this chapter was veeery long, but the future ones won't be (I hope) I'm just trying to adjust the story so they'll be out during next chapter. Review and tell me what you think! Cheerios! **


	5. Chapter 5: Once in a life-time chance

**Chapter 5**

****

"Bilbo? Wake up cousin!" I shook his shoulder, but he gave no response. He was out. The dwarves were staring at us as we lay on the floor. Gandalf rose out of his seat and walked up to me and Bilbo.  
>"He's not answering. He'll be alright, won't he?" I asked him, my voice slightly shaking.<p>

"Oh he'll be fine." Gandalf sighed and then went down on his knees.

He put his hand on Bilbo's forehead and then whispered some inaudible words. Suddenly, Bilbo started to breathe again, but did not wake up.

"Get him something to drink." Gandalf ordered and then swept Bilbo up in his arms. He walked with the unconscious Bilbo to the parlor room. I then turned to the dwarves.  
>"Don't worry my friends! Bilbo's just a little ill, I'll return soon." I informed them and then strutted to the kitchen<p>

I boiled some tea water and went to get some herbs from my own secret stash in my room. I grabbed them and then walked back t the kitchen. I threw them into the boiling water and stirred it a little. When it was completely blended, I poured it up in a mug and went to the parlor room, to find Bilbo awake and well.

"Bilbo, I love you very much, but you're such a weakling!" I chuckled and handed him the mug.

"Oh be quiet, will you? I'll be alright, just let me sit quietly for a moment." he muttered and took the mug. Gandalf was standing by the window and gazed upsettingly at Bilbo.

"You'v been sitting down for far too long!" he snarled.

My eyes widened a small bit in embarrassment. I should leave.  
>"Perhaps you two need some privacy…" I murmured and then left the room. But I hid around the corner to listen to what they were saying. It was hard to hear due to the dwarves loud chatter in the other rooms.<p>

"A young hobbit - stayed out late - trailing muds - the world is not in your - out there." I heard Gandalf say. Bilbo said something about Bag End and him being a Baggins in respond.

"You are also a Took!" Gandalf said and then blabbered something about our ancestor Bullroarer Took.

That I had forgotten. Bilbo was half a Took. Belladonna was a married Baggins, not Baggins by blood. She was a Took as well. Perhaps Bilbo could manage this quest, maybe he could help them on their journey and with the treasure. I should not doubt him so much, I've never had much faith in him, but I've got to give him a chance. If he should decide to go with them. I hope he does, that would be very good for him to finally do something. Something _unexpected. _

Gandalf and Bilbo were still arguing. I could hear them a bit clearer now.

"You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." Gandalf said, sounding a lot more calmer.

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo questioned.

"No. And if you do; you will not be the same." Gandalf finished.

"That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I cannot sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit." Bilbo then walked away from the parlor room.

Bloody idiot! Does he not understand what he is missing? I was about to run after him and try to convince him, but in the corner of my eye I saw Thorin and Balin in the oak hall, leaning against the walls. Maybe I should tell them of the situation. Poor bastards. I walked sadly up to them with a disappointed look on my face.

"How did it go?" Thorin asked, but he sounded doubtful.

"He has decided that he will not come… I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Well then." said Balin, "It appears that we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us." he lamented.

"Is there no other that you could think of? Maybe perhaps some Grubbs or Proudfeet could help you out?" I asked, trying to help them.

"Gandalf told us that other hobbits do not have the skill nor the intelligence to understand the importance of this quest." Thorin replied.  
>"That is true…"<br>"Well well, after all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend." Balin sighed, sounding disappointed and emptied of hope.

"The are few warriors amongst us." Thorin said and smiled softly at Balin.  
>"Old warriors." the elder dwarf responded.<p>

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that." Thorin said calmly.

Balin gazed at Thorin with a meaningful glance.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." he spoke proudly of his king.

I exhaled in awe and astonishment. Thorin pulled out the key Gandalf had given to him earlier and he looked at it as he spoke.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me." he nearly whispered.

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done." Balin answered and put his hand on Thorin's shoulder, showing his support for his king.

I was speechless. This seemed to mean so much for them; they truly just wanted their home back. I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose your home. And maybe perhaps even lose loved ones in the act… As I thought about it, I felt a tear building up inside my right eye. I could almost see it inside my head; Bag End being raided by a pack of vile orcs and killing Bilbo in the act. And I fled for my dear life. I felt an extreme feeling of pity for all of them and I wanted to help them. Help them to get their home back.

"I know I may not have a say in this, but if I could just speak my mind, I would be grateful." I said, my voice shaky and weak. The two dwarrows looked at me, nodded at me to keep talking.

"I don't understand what you are feeling, I'll probably never do. But I have a slight clue. You lost your home to a gold-obsessed dragon, whom showed you no mercy, if I'm right?"

They nodded and then glanced down at the very memory of it.

"This will probably not mean a thing to you. But you have my blessing and luck for your quest. Bilbo may not heed and understand the weight of it, but I think I might do and I'm sorry that he can't help you."

Balin smiled gently at me and Thorin nodded as a gesture for appreciation.

"Thank you Bella. Some blessings would probably do us good at this time after all." Thorin murmured and half-smiled. I smiled lightly back and then walked away from the two of them.

I reached my room and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and then slowly slid down onto the floor.

"Oh my Lord… Why am I feeling like this?" I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was so jealous of the chance they had given Bilbo and so angry at him for not taking it. He will miss something _huge_, I can feel it. The quest could change him from the boring Baggins that he is and turn him into a adventurous Took that would do him some good. Well well, he is a grown up and it's up to him. If he wants nothing to do with it, fine. He's the one losing it. I just hope he have realized it. Perhaps I should go talk to him and convince him.

I rose to my feet and then walked out of my room. I assumed he was in his room, so I went there. I reached and knocked on the door.

"Go away." Bilbo whined from inside. I opened the door, stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. Bilbo was sitting on his bed, with a tired look on his eyes.  
>"Are you here to give me a lecture too?" he sighed and buried his face in a pillow.<p>

"Kind of, but I won't be yelling at you." I replied and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Bella, you know I can't leave. If I'll even make it out the Shire, I'll probably be dead in a few days anyway." he grumbled through the pillow. I took it away from him and shoved him lightly on his shoulder.

"Stop. Do you even hear yourself? You know what? I thought what you're thinking right now when they asked you to be their burglar; you'll never survive the wilderness, but I think I might be wrong. In fact, I think it you would do good. You're half a Took! Gandalf is right, you may be a Baggins and lived like one your whole life, but you've also got the blood of a Took." I tweeted, trying to encourage him.

"But Bella, I still cannot just leave like that. You know what that would mean! You would have to live alone if I should die and then when you die, the bloody Sackville-Bagginses will take Bag End. You know how much our hole means to me and I don't want it to fall into the wrong hands." he sighed and hid hid face in his own hands.

"Well then make me your heir and I'll take care of Bag End! And don't worry about me being alone, there might be a few Gamgees that I could marry. And then we would have children and make them my heirs. Bilbo I don't see the problem-"  
>"I'm afraid, alright?" he blurted out, "I am afraid of what might be out there. I know that the world is not in my maps and drawings, I know that it's out there, but I am afraid of it and I do not have the courage to face it."<p>

Oh, so that was why he did not want to come. I sighed and laid my arm around his shoulders as I gazed meaningfully at him.  
>"If that is the case that you are afraid; then don't go. But you should really reconsider it, you're having a once in a lifetime chance and I just don't want to watch you throw it away and then regret it for the rest of your life." I purred and laid my head on his shoulder.<p>

"Thanks Bella, but I have already made up my mind." he murmured and rested his own head against mine.

"Well well, it's your loss." I chuckled. He chuckled with me and slightly pinched my arm.

I leaned out of the embrace and stood up from the bed.  
>"I had better go and check on our guests. You can go to sleep if you wish, I can manage." I said and looked down at him.<br>"Thanks again Bella. You are a very clever young woman." he said and smiled at me. Before I close the door, I peeked my head inside and winked at him.  
>"Oh I know. Sweet dreams, Bilbo." I smirked and then closed the door.<p>

Well, at least now I had tried to convince him. It's his choice and his loss, I'm not the who'll pay for it for the rest of my life. I was about to go check on the dwarves when I bumped right into Thorin in the eastern hall.

"Hello again." I greeted him.

"Greetings, my hostess." he greeted back, "I assume you tried to convince master Baggins to joins us?" he asked.  
>"Yes I did, but in vain. He has made it clear that he won't come, again I'm sorry." I lamented.<p>

"I am too. It would have given us an advantage to have a burglar with us, even if it was an inexperienced one. As Gandalf said, the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarves and not to hobbits; he would not recognize the scent of your race." he agreed, "But still. The wizard never mentioned that master Baggins was the only hobbit that could join. If I've understood it right; you and Bilbo are related?"

I nodded.

"Well, you two seem to be very much like one another, in at least when it comes to wit and thought. And if you are like Bilbo, maybe we won't have to worry about our _burglar absence_ at all?" he hinted and then walked off to the other dwarves.

I knew exactly what he was hinting on… But no… I could not bring myself to abandon Bilbo. He would probably be heart-broken if I did and I just hate to bring misery upon other people. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

I walked to the kitchen, but I when I reached; I realized the company was in the parlor in the next room. They were humming, a dark and calm humming. Their voices blent in together, making the humming sound almost like one voice.

I peeks inside from the doorway; they were all scattered around in the room, some sitting down and some standing up. Most of them were smoking pipes and their expressions were empty and almost sad. The tone of their voices made them even look more sad. They all just looked miserable and emptied of all the happiness that could be found.

Then Thorin began to sing; with a voice that nearly broke my heart.

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day" then Balin joined and sang the next lines with him.  
>"To find our long-forgotten gold" and then Bofur, Dwalin and Gloín joined in as well.<br>"The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light"

The singing was ended, but the humming went on

I felt a tear rolling down my cheek and my under lip tremble. I closed my eyes and inhaled, my breathing being shaky. Their song literally broke me. They all came together and expressed their sorrow for the loss of Erebor in a way that could almost bring anyone to tears. I looked at their faces; everyone wore the same empty and hollow stare. They gazed out into nothing, a sorrow so deep-rooted they could not even cry about it anymore.

Then the humming was also ended and they silenced into a deep quietness.

That was it. Bilbo might not want to help them, but I will. I cannot just stand here and watch them literally pour their hearts out and not do anything. Screw it; Bilbo will be fine on his own, he's a bloody grown up and he can take the heat. I can't please everyone around me all the time; it's time for me to please myself. After all, this is my long wanted dream. To go on an adventure and finally do something with my life. It's time to take the Took title and leave the Baggins title behind; to do the _unexpected. _

I walked up to Thorin, who stood by the open fire and smoked on his pipe. He gazed down at me as I stared up into his blue gray eyes.

"Take me with you. Let me sign the contract. You were right; Bilbo is not the only one who would be suitable for such quest. I can't promise that I will succeed in what is asked of me, but I promise that I will give everything in my power to do so. I will help you, no matter what. And I do not know how it is to lose your home, but I know what it's like not to live in the _right _one, if you get my meaning. And I want to help you reclaim your home back." I spoke out proudly and courageously. Thorin stared flabbergasted at me. "So, what say you, Thorin Oakenshield?" I finished and then waited for him to answer.

At first, he didn't say a word, no one did. In the corner of my eye, I saw that Gandalf had entered and were also looking on. He had heard my little speech and was now also waiting for an answer. Then Thorn finally spoke, with a triumphing smile spreading across his face.

"I didn't think you would heed my hint, dear miss Baggins." he chuckled quietly.

"So? What will it be Thorin? Is it aye or nay?" Bofur squeaked impatiently.

"I say aye; you shall be our burglar. Master Balin, why don't you hand miss Baggins the contract?" he spoke pleasingly and gazed at the elder dwarf.

The company bursted out in joyful cheering.

I signed the contract; I was to help them to take back their home. I then wrote a letter to Bilbo, explaining why he wouldn't find me in Bag End the next morning, why I took his place and what a shame it was that he did not come. Because he would miss something _big. _

We all went to sleep and then the next morning, we set out for the Quest of Erebor.

**Two updates in a week... what'd ya think about that? ;) I hope this chapter wasn't too ****much**** cliché, as Oreleth and MaryAjana has hoped it would not be. But if you think it was, tell me! Constructive ****criticism is the best way to help others!**** Review my darlings!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Quest begins

**Chapter 6 **

I had taken a pony of the company and she was to be my pony throughout the whole quest; her name was Mirra and she was a grey-brown, stout pony with thick fur and a pink muzzle. She was a pretty little thing with brown, friendly eyes.

I had put on my traveling garments; a dark green coat, my only pants that I own that had the color of Isabelle and a dark blue hood. To be honest, I looked quite good in pants, which I would never had thought. And I walked barefoot, like every other hobbit does.

I brought my backpack; which contained two blankets, a bedroll, another hood in the color of grey and other clothes for emergency. I also brought my sword, or what the dwarves called it; a letter opener, just because it was so light and small. I had no better weapon than that, so it would have to do for now. Perhaps if we should travel through a village, I could steal a better sword from the local smith.

And we were now riding in the woods of Hobbiton, located in the outskirts of the small village. I rode together with Gandalf, whom rode his own horse. Fíli and Kíli were right in front of us, Oín and Bifur right after and Bofur, Balin and Ori right behind Thorin, whom were first in line. Behind Gandalf and I was Nori, Dwalin, Dori, Gloín and Bombur. Most of he dwarves were in a cranky mood, although they had a long good night of sleep and a filling breakfast that I and Bombur had joined forces and made.

I think I know why they were a bit sour; I think they felt a bit betrayed by Bilbo, who were the original burglar to come with them. It wasn't that they didn't like me, they appreciated me to go in Bilbo's stead, but Gandalf told me that most dwarves are easily offended. I think they might've felt that Bilbo didn't care about their quest and took it personally. But I think myself that Bilbo would've loved to come, if it wasn't for his fear. I hope that my letter made him realize that, that he missed something life changing.

"So Gandalf." I spoke, "How long do you think this might take? It is May now, but I hardly think that we will be back in the end of the summer, am I right?"

"Yes, you are right Bella. The Lonely Mountain lies nearly half a world away and plus that we have to pass through the Misty Mountains and Mirkwood along the way, so I think you might return in the end of autumn, perhaps in November. But if we should run into mischief during our way, you might not return until December by the earliest or perhaps even next year. Or you might not come back at all." he glanced at me with a serious look in his face.

"I know the danger of this quest and I know that I might be inexperienced, but I want to help them get their home back. Do you doubt me, Gandalf?" I questioned and stared blankly at him.  
>"No, I do not doubt you. I just wanted you to know, that there is a chance of changing out there, either into the better or worse. Or you might perish, due to what will happen along the way." he said grimly and gazed out into nothing, as if he was in deep thought.<p>

Before I had the chance of asking him the matter, I heard a voice behind us.

"Wait! Wait!" it frantically yelled, sounding exhausted.

I cast my gaze back at it, and so did Gandalf and the rest of the company. And we found Bilbo running like a mad man to catch up to us. His gaze was crazed and in his other hand he was holding the contract. I stopped little Mirra and she obeyed, halting and then bent down her neck to start nibbling on the green grass.

Bilbo reached us and held up the contract with a triumphing smile on his lips.  
>"I've signed it!" he exclaimed and handed it to Balin, who picked up his pocket glas and had a closer look on the paper.<p>

Some of the dwarves grumbled of annoyance and defeat. Some of us had taken wagers if Bilbo would turn up or not when I told them that I had written them a letter, including me. I had waged against Dwalin, who was looking rather grumpy. And I had won, so he was now owing me ten silver coins.

"Everything seems to be in order!" Balin suddenly exclaimed after he had read Bilbo's signature. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." he beamed and looked to Thorin.

Thorin did not look impressed, he looked rather annoyed as some of the other dwarves were.

"Give him a pony." he muttered and then ladled his own pony. The company started moving again, but Bilbo kept his spot looking absolutely terrified.

Oh yes, that's right; Bilbo had a fear for horses. He's had that ever since he was thrown off one when he was a child. He had never ridden one ever since and that must be over forty years ago.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot." he stuttered, but still kept his place. I saw that Kíli and Fíli were closing up on him from behind with our beast of burden at the ready.  
>"I-I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-" he blabbered on. Then both of the brothers grabbed Bilbo by his coat. "UUUGGH!" Bilbo grunted dramatically as they pulled him upwards and then sat him down on the little pony Myrtle. I laughed and ladled Mirra a bit so that she would catch up to Bilbo. She walked right beside the equipage and as soon as I got close enough, I leaned towards Bilbo and gave him a warm hug.<p>

"I knew you would come!" I laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Yes yes! Your letter was very inspiring and encourage- Gah! Easy girl!" his pony shook its head and whinnied a little at the way he held the reins. He was holding them very high upwards and was pulling on the corner of the pony's mouth.  
>"Lower your hands, you're hurting the poor beast." I ordered him. He obeyed and slowly lowered his hands. Myrtle then stopped tossing her head and walked peacefully onwards like the rest.<p>

"I'm so glad you came! It'll be very good for you and me, to finally do something with ourselves."

I heard some of the dwarves behind us mutter of annoyance towards Bilbo. Bilbo was so focused on not falling of the pony he didn't hear them, but I did.  
>"What's he doing here? - We already have a burglar - Thorin can't be serious - Sure he'll send the hobbit back - not part of the contract in the first place, is it?" I heard some of the words from them. I frowned, shouldn't they be grateful rather than grumpy? They have earned another burglar for goodness sake!<p>

I stopped listing to their silent complainings and turned my attention forwards. Gandalf had joined me and Bilbo.  
>"Come one, Nori. Pay up, go on." I heard Oín say. A sack of coins flew by my ear to Oín and he exclaimed in delight. Bilbo looked back at Nori and then to Gandalf and I.<p>

"What's that about?" he questioned as more sacks of coins flew through the air.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf replied.  
>"What did you two think?" he asked us. I hesitated and so did Gandalf for a moment, but then at the exactly the same time, we both caught sacks of coins in our hands.<p>

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf laughed and put his newly earned coins in his back. I put my down in my backpack and beamed again at Bilbo.  
>"Neither did I, cousin." I chirped at him.<p>

Bilbo smiled lightly back, but then began to sneeze violently.

"All this horse hair. I'm having a reaction." he complained and began to dig in his pocket for a handkerchief.  
>"You're allergic to horses? You never told me that!" I exclaimed accusingly at him.<p>

"Oh what does it matter?" he muttered as he dug deeper into his pockets. But he was unable to find it. he looked up and held his hand up.  
>"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." he shouted to the company. The company halted and gazed at Bilbo and I.<br>"Why do we have to turn around for?" I asked and glanced confused at him.  
>"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf also asked. Bilbo wiped his nose.<br>"I forgot my handkerchief." he informed as he struggled with his pouring nose.

Okay, what?

"You're not being serious are you?" I chuckled at him and rolled my eyes. He glanced at me with an dramatic and offended expression, as if it was a huge problem.

"I'm being dead serious!" he snapped.

"Here!" Bofur shouted and rip a piece of cloth from his clothing, "Use this!" he tosses it to Bilbo who then catches it.

Bilbo holds it up in front of him, looking disgusted. The dwarves chuckle and I joined.  
>"Move on." Thorin ordered and again ladled his pony.<p>

"But what about my handkerchief?" Bilbo squeaked. No one answered and just rode forwards. I sighed and was embarrassed.  
>"It's just a bloody handkerchief, Bilbo. If it would've been you're sword it would've been a different thing." I muttered ironically.<br>"I didn't bring a sword." he replied silently. I sighed even more and face-palmed my forehead. How could I be related to this fool? And how's it possible that he's a Took?  
>"We have to go back! I can't use this rag!" Bilbo whined.<p>

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end." Gandalf replied firmly, probably irritated by Bilbo's endless complaint.  
>"Indeed you have to Bilbo. This is the real wilderness that we are going into and small matters like that won't matter when you're out there. The things you should especially be focusing on is to survive." I said and gazed at him. Bilbo's eyes widened a little bit.<p>

"Bella is right, my dear Bilbo. You two were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

And so we went on for many days, until we were a long way from Hobbiton. We had not stepped out of the Shire just yet, but we were only a day or so from doing it. I had been far away from Hobbiton before, but not as far as this. The Shire around here looked so different from our great and green plains and hills back in hills were more rocky and barely had any grass, there were almost no plains or fields and the woods were stranger. But I liked seeing new views and new surroundings; I found it very pleasing to look at and travel through.

On the sixth night of our quest, we camped on on an edge near a cliff, and there a wide valley right ahead of us. It was a dark night and all slept on the soft ground, except Gandalf, Fíli, Kíli and I. I had been sleepless for many days, my body was adjusting to sleeping outside.

Gandalf sat by an old tree and smoked on his pipe. Kíli, Fíli and I sat by the fire and talked.

"Where do you all actually come from?" I asked them. Fíli was sharpening his swords, or _twin blades_, which it were called and Kíli sharped his arrows.

"We come from the Blue Mountains. We've pretty much lived there our whole lives, well except from when we traveled with Uncle to help him with iron-forging offers from other lands." Kíli replied.  
>"Iron-forging offers?"<br>"Job offers. We make a great deal of gold and silver to carry out the jobs. We make different things like swords, axes, spears and so on."  
>"So the lords of those realms or lands pay you for weapons?"<br>"Aye. But also jewelry." Fíli answered.  
>"Really? You make like rings and bracelets? You must have a the very skill of smithies, don't you?"<br>"Most dwarves are taught to make their own weapons out of nothing." Kíli casually mused, as if it was nothing.  
>"If we should ever be weaponless and we find a scrap of metal somewhere, if we have the tools of forging, we can turn the piece of metal into the fiercest sword or knife." Fíli smirked and elevated one of the corners of his mouth up in a half smile.<br>"That is amazing. I wish I had such skill." I sighed.  
>"Forging is natural for us dwarves. It runs in the blood, if you get my meaning. Many of our ancestors were bit infamous for their skill at forging." Fíli said proudly and stroke the blade of his weapon.<p>

"What about you?" Kíli asked, "Do you got any special type of skill?"

There was a silence for a moment. I had nothing to counter with; I pretty much have no skill of anything…

"Um… Not really." I awkwardly squeaked. The two dwarves looked at me, as if they were confused. "But there is a reason to it!" I blurted out.  
>"A reason?" Kíli chuckled.<p>

"Yes! You see, uh… Um… I-I wasn't-"

Suddenly, a scream from afar in the valley sounded through the air. It was a terrifying shriek, like someone was being murdered. My eyes widened and jumped onto to my feet with my sword at the ready. I held my breath as I scanned our camp, to see if there were any intruders near. I saw that Bilbo had waken up and he was standing by his pony, but his expression was just as frightened as mine. He had also heard the scream and he ran to us.  
>"What was that?" he hissed and gazed out the valley.<br>"Calm down, Bella they're far away." Fíli calmed me. My stiff position relaxed and I breathed again. I sank down to the ground next to Fíli and I put my sword down.  
>"They are orcs." Kíli replied and gazed sadly out to the valley.<p>

"Orcs?" Bilbo squeaked.  
>"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fíli mused and looked to the hobbit. Bilbo was getting more frightened by the second.<br>"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kíli hissed frightening and stressing.  
>"Well, now I see why we need night-watches." I sarcastically said. Bilbo was nearly shaking of fright and stared out into the valley, as if he was expecting someone to climb up the edge.<p>

Fíli and Kíli chuckled at him.  
>"You think that's funny?" Thorin growled. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" he had also woken up and he was standing by the fire and glared at us. Kíli and Fíli gazed on the ground and looked ashamed. But I stared back at Thorin, examining his face. He met my gaze, but his expression did not change.<br>"We didn't mean anything by it." Kíli defended himself, but still looked shamed. Thorin sighed and then began to slowly walk off.  
>"No you didn't." he snarled over his shoulder, "You know nothing of the world." he walked to the edge of the cliff and looked out into the valley<p>

"What's with him?" I whispered to the brothers. I heard someone coming near and my head snapped towards the person. It was Balin, he walked up to us with a soothing expression.  
>"Don't mind him, laddie." he soothed Kíli, "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."<p>

"Why's that? Did they raid him during the night?" I questioned and stared at Thorin's back.  
>"They didn't raid him, but they did something worse." Balin said sadly and looked at his king as he began to tell a tale.<p>

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thrór tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

I sat like a child and listened to Balin's words. I knew what Moria was, that was something I knew from Gandalf, when he told us children stories of his life at parties in the Shire.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin."

My eyes widened.

"Did Azog try to kill Thorin?" I said breathlessly, still staring at Thorin.

"Aye, but he began with beheading the King." Balin said, his voice slight shaky at the very memory of it.

I Imagined myself a huge orc holding an aged head in his hand. I shivered at the very image of it, even if I've never met that orc, I knew I would never want to run into him.

"Thráin, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us at the battle of Azanulbizar." Balin continued and stared into nothing as he remembered the battle. But then a faint smile spread across his face and he looked to Thorin. "That is when I saw him; a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc." he spoke proudly.

I imagined a battle; where there were orcs and dwarves fighting eachother. Then I imagined a young Thorin and Azog dueling.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield." I heard Balin's voice in my imaginary vision.

I saw Thorin fighting Azog desperately, dodging the swings from the orc and blocking his attacks with the oaken branch.

"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."  
>"What happened Balin?" I blurted out from my vision.<br>"Thorin managed to fight off the orc, cutting his right forearm off. I watched the duel from afar myself." Balin replied.

I saw Thorin cut off the forearm of the orc. Azog shrieked out in pain and staggered onto his knees as he recoiled from Thorin.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."

I saw the calm after the battle, dwarves walking among the dead bodies, looking for any survivors. They looked sad all of them, they were not happy. Some dwarves were crying, some where just staring into nothing. I imagined Balin weeping as he hugged Dwalin, who was also weeping of the loss. That image forced a tear out of my eye and my stomach turned of pity for them.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin finished and stared at Thorin with a warm smile on his lips. I snapped out of my imagination and I realized that all the dwarves had awaked and they were staring at Thorin.

Thorin turned around as Balin finished the tale. The dwarves stared at him in awe.  
>"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked and looked to Balin for an answer.<p>

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin bitterly responded before Balin had the chance of saying anything. His voice was littered with an aged anger he had grudged towards the orc.

Poor fellow. His grandfather was brutally murdered and his father went missing and was probably dead. He was pretty much thrown into a great responsibility with no one to help him.

"I'm sorry that you all had to suffer such great loss." I murmured, "I can't even imagine what it would be like…"

"Thanks for your concern." Thorin murmured back and looked at me with soft, grateful eyes. I nodded and leaned against the stone wall behind me.  
>The dwarves went back to their bed rolls and began to sleep again. I stayed at my spot by the wall. I heard Balin and Bilbo talk a little further away from the fire. They were standing at least two meters away from the edge.<p>

"Something on your mind, laddie?" he asked Bilbo.  
>"I was just thinking of Bag End. But it was just a passing thought really." he replied and gazed out into the valley.<p>

No it wasn't. Bilbo was homesick. He's an awful liar.

"Homesick, are ya?" Bofur asked cheerfully from his bed roll as he smiled merrily at Bilbo. Bilbo smiled back.

"A small bit, but I'll manage. Usually if I were home, I'd be having some hot tea by now." he mused miserably.

I smiled pitiful at him and walked up to him and Balin.

"Do you miss Bag End?" I softly asked.

"Yes, but it is unexpected. I didn't think that I would become homesick so quickly. I thought that it would go a month or so at least." he sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it." I purred and patted his arm. He smiled back at me.  
>"Don't you miss your home, miss Baggins?" Balin asked and glanced at me. I shook my head.<br>"Not yet. But I suppose I might do. I've traveled the long roads of the Shire before and from that I learned how to live without small necessities, like tea for an example." I smirked.

Balin nodded friendly. I left the two alone and I went back to Fíli and Kíli, who had sat back down by the fire.  
>"Oi, what are you two- Ow!" something hit my head and made me fall backwards onto the ground. I stroke the spot where the object had hit me and groaned.<p>

"Bella are you alright?" Kíli bursted out and ran to my side.

The dwarves jerked awake again due to the incident.

"What the devil was that?" Balin stirred surprisingly.  
>"I have no bloody idea, but it hurt like crazy!" I squirmed.<p>

What in the world was that? I looked at the object in front of me.

**I know the ending wasn't that great, but I had to cut out a piece to prevent the chapter from becoming too long. Please tell me what you think, I'm always looking for something to improve :) Review my friends!**


	7. Chapter 7: Someone peculiar

**Alright, so I just wanted to tell you before you read this chapter, I've talked with IntotheMoon44 and she has given me permission to portray her OC, so no hate please. And I'm sorry if I update way too often, I've just been feeling so insanely creative! And school's been really chill lately, so I've had a lot of time to write! And I'm always eager to know what you guys think :)**** Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

I saw Ori walking up to the object and got onto his knees to examine it closer.  
>"It's some sort of package." he mused as he stroke his beard by his jaw. Bilbo sat down next to Ori and picked the package up.<br>"He's right!"

Kíli came to my side and helped me up onto my feet.  
>"Steady there, Bella. Are you alright?" he chuckled as I clung onto his arms in order not to fall again.<br>"Oh I'm fine, just a little dizzy from the impact." I slurred and shook my head.

"My goodness… It's tea. It's a little crock half full of tea." Bilbo said astonished as he opened the little package.

"Seems like your wish came true, Bilbo." I smirked at him. The other dwarves had heard us and they were up from their bed rolls once again. They looked at the crock of tea as if it was some sake of misery-bringer.  
>"Someone must've thrown it down, from up there." Thorin's rough voice said and he gazed up. Above us on the cliff wall, there was a ledge. I caught a movement on it and it accidentally sent down some small pieces of rubble.<br>"My goodness! There is someone up there!" I exclaimed. The dwarves pulled out their swords in response and glared at the ledge.

Kíli shoved me behind him.  
>"Stay behind me." he ordered as he kept his gaze towards the thing in the dark.<br>"Careful! It could be a scout." Thorin's voice rumbled through the air, "Come down!" he commanded. Nothing moved on the ledge.  
>"Maybe it was just a bird." I suggested. I narrowed my eyes and immediately regretted my suggestion. I could see clearer in the dark and I saw the silhouette of a person, standing on his or her knees by the edge. My eyes widened in shock and I slapped my hand over my mouth.<br>"Kíli shoot it." Thorin ordered his nephew.

Kíli fitted his bow and aimed for the person.  
>"Stop!" Gandalf suddenly shouted and rose from the tree he was sitting against. Gandalf talked on, but my attention was focused on the person. I examined the person a bit closer; it was very small of stature and height, it was wearing boys clothes and a hat on its head. Wait, was that a child? A little boy?<p>

"I have lived a long time, but never can I recall seeing a orc in such small size." Gandalf finished his talking. The dwarves lowered their weapons, but did not drop them. My face lit up, it was a child.  
>"Why don't you come down?" I purred friendly towards the boy.<p>

"If you could please show us your face at least? We are more civilized than what we appear to be." Gandalf asked the boy.

The boy nodded reluctantly and began to climb down the ledge. I walked closer and waited for him to reach the ground. I felt that Thorin would attack him as soon as he would set his foot on the ground, I thought that I should be there to defend him. He was just a child after all and I think Thorin wouldn't go easy on him. The boy reached the ground and faced us. He drew his hood back and showed his face. He was a child around twelve years. Small strands of his hair stuck out from the hat, the hair had the color of honey mixed with gold. He had green eyes and some freckles on his cheeks. But there was something strange about him. He wasn't a child of the Men, but he wasn't a child of Hobbits or Dwarves either. What race did he belong to? Blimey, I had never seen such race before. He was so lithe and small!

"My friends!" Gandalf blurted out, "We are standing in the company of a nymph!"

A nymph? What in the love of the Shire is a nymph?

"I beg your pardon Gandalf, but what is a nymph?" I asked dumbfounded, but I did not let my gaze travel away from the young boy.

"They're rather amicable and industrious, altogether respectable people." Gandalf replied with a comforting smile on his lips, "Short in stature like hobbits like yourself, miss Baggins. But they are far more lithe."

I smiled at the little boy. He was a little shorter than me in height, the same height as Bilbo to be more exact. He smiled shyly back and nodded.  
>"State your name and purpose." Thorin said sternly as he glared at the boy. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to snap Thorin off, king or not; he was being a bit rude. But maybe it was a routine for experienced travelers like him to question a scout or whatever the boy was.<p>

His eyes peeked out from the rim of the hat.  
>"The name is Rue." he held out his hand friendly to Thorin, but the dwarf did not take his hand. My stomach ached of pity for the boy.<p>

"What are all of you doing here? It is pretty far from a mountain range from here." Rue asked nicely.  
>"I asked your of <em>your <em>purpose. Not our own." Thorin snapped.

"I'm sorry." Rue apologized, "I'm a traveler."

A traveler at such young age?

"I find it hard to believe that someone such as yourself could be a traveler." Thorin snorted.

I forced my hands into my sides and held my breath in order not burst out in anger. It was just a boy for goodness sake!

"I don't have a home. Nor a family. Traveling is pretty much my life." Rue simply replied. I frowned and pitied him.

"I see…" Thorin mused and then his expression softened.

There was a brief moment of silence, but Gandalf quickly broke it.

"Seeing as you hold no danger to us Rue, I think there would be no objection to letting you share our camp?" he glanced at Thorin. I gazed harshly at Thorin as I waited for someone to object, but no one did.

"Fine." said Thorin and gestured over a empty spot of grass on the ground, "You may set up a bedroll over there."  
>"Thank you." Rue said silently, "If you don't mind, would you like to tell me your names?"<p>

Big mistake of him not to ask them one at the time. All of the dwarves introduced themselves in their peculiar way of nearly singing a song of rhyming. As they finished, Rue went to the plot of grass and unfolded his bedroll. The dwarves were staring at him, apparently making him feel a bit uncomfortable. He caught Ori's gaze and stared intensely back. Ori glanced away onto the ground and blushed. I heard some of the dwarves grumble about him, giving him stares and whispering. I sighed and went to the little boy. Someone's got to be a little friendly to him. I reached and smiled down at him. He noticed me and looked up.

"Hi." I said.  
>"Hello." he said back. I kneeled down to him and held out my hand.<br>"My name's Bella Baggins. Nice to meet you Rue." he took my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella." he smiled at me. I sat down next to him as he settled down. I realized then that Bilbo stood beside us and he was looking at Rue. He held two cups of tea in his hands. Rue noticed him as well and gazed up to him.  
>"Hi there. I'm Bilbo. Thank you for the tea." he introduced himself and offered the other cup of tea to Rue.<br>"Don't mention it." Rue said and accepted the cup. He took a sip of it and stared on the ground before him, saying nothing.

Oh yes, he was feeling very uncomfortable. Or he was just thinking about something.

"They aren't that bad, you know. When you've got to know them, they're actually pretty nice." I blurted out, trying to sooth.

"Indeed. They aren't as bad as they seem." Bilbo followed.

"I really hope so. It would be nice to have someone to camp with for the night." Rue mused.  
>"Why's that?" Bilbo asked.<p>

"I've been hearing orcs more and more recently." Rue casually answered, as if it was nothing.

Not good. This alarmed me a little bit, but I knew that we would be safe with the company. I glanced at Bilbo, his eyes had widened a small bit, but he kept his calm expression. Rue realized this as well.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Rue apologized.

"It's alright." Bilbo answered.

"I guess I'm just used to live in the open nowadays…" Rue mused.  
>"Is that so?" Bilbo said.<p>

"How long have you been living like this?" I questioned.

Rue glanced away again. Oh no, why did I bother to ask that… Apparently it was a touchy subject to talk about. You idiot, Bella…

"Pardon me, but I've got to get some sleep for the wandering tomorrow." Bilbo excused himself, "Goodnight." escaped his lips. Rue and I replied "Goodnight" as he wandered off.

"For a while now." he answered distantly, finally answering my question. I followed his stare and I saw that he was gazing at Thorin, who had been glaring at him. Thorin glanced away when Rue met his gaze.

The nymph sighed and laid down in his bedroll.

"Don't worry about him too much. He ain't that bad either." I soothed.

"For some reason, I found it very hard to believe that." Rue chuckled darkly. I couldn't help but chuckle along a small bit.

"Okay you're right. But I don't know him that well. He's very withdrawn, from what I have noticed." I glanced at Thorin and I caught him staring at me this time. When our eyes met, he flinched and swiftly pulled his gaze away from me as he lied down in his bedroll.

I tilted my head in confusion. But I quickly drew my gaze back to Rue. He didn't look too happy.

"Would you like me to join you for the night? I could go and get my bedroll, if you don't want to sleep all alone." I offered. He gave me a grateful smile.  
>"Thanks. It's good to know that there's at least one here that does not hold grudge against me." he sighed.<p>

"I would never." I soothed and then went to get my bedroll. I walked back to Rue who was now lying down and watching the stars. I rolled out my bedroll beside him and lied down and joined his star-inspection.

"Which constellation is your favorite?" I asked conversationally. I saw in the corner of my eye Rue smiling at my question.

"I'm glad you asked. My one in particular is Monoceros." he mused, "Which one is yours?"

"I don't have a favorite in particular. I think everyone's beautiful and unique in their own way." I answered as I found Orion in the sky.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"I don't know really. But I've imagined all the constellations as different warriors of old that was sent up into the night sky when they perished. They are there to watch over us during night and protect us from danger." I philosophized. I invented that belief when I was a small child, when I spent my first night outside and sleeping underneath the stars with my friends.

"That's an interesting belief. I've never heard of such before." Rue replied.

"It's not a religion if that is what you think."  
>"Oh no, that was not what I was thinking. I just like the idea of someone to watch over me during the nights."<br>"Well, it was something I made up as a child. I don't really believe it, to be honest."  
>"Why not?"<br>"It was a child's imagination by the age of seven. It would be madness to believe such thing."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because it doesn't make any sense!"

"Who said so?"  
>"I did!"<p>

"Why did you say so?"

I gazed at Rue. He was smirking at me.

"You do ask a lot of questions, Rue." I chuckled.

"Pardon me if I'm being irritating." he snickered.

"I don't mind. I find it quite amusing. You're fun to talk to, Rue."  
>"Same for you, you're also entertaining to talk to."<p>

~/~

Thorin listened on as he heard Bella and that Rue lad talk on. Soon their conversation faded out and they fell to sleep. Thorin sat up, he could not sleep this night either. He did not understand what could be keeping him awake, but he had a slight clue about it. He sighed and crawled out of his bedroll and rose to his feet.

He walked about the camp and looked at everyone as they slept. He was happy that they could find some peace at night at least, what would this company be if everyone was sleepless? He couldn't even bear that thought.

He did not trust Rue. He might just wake up during the night and decide to slit everyones' throats while they sleep. And he was not comfortable with Bella sleeping so close to him. Dwarves are known for being protective over their women, but they were also protective over all women in general, no matter what race they belonged to. Well, maybe not elf-maids.

He walked up to the peak where he had stood before during Balin's storytelling. He gazed far out into the valley as he drew away in thought.

"Mahal." he whispered, "I hope these two hobbits will succeed in their task, even if I might not be alive to see it." he gazed back at Bella and then to Bilbo, who was in deep sleep.

"Give them strength and courage for this quest, especially for master Baggins." he continued as the memories of his old, stolen home reappeared in his head. A long dwelled tear inside his eye sipped out and rolled down his cheek.

"Please, let all of us succeed."

~/~

**So what did you think of the idea about Thorin being a little sensitive? You loved it; please tell me. You hated it; please tell me, but in a nice manner. Review if you please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bad start

**Chapter 8**

The morning sun oozed through my eyelashes and I opened my eyelids. The sun had already risen and it was shining from across the valley. I slowly sat up from my bedroll and stretched my arms as I yawned. I smacked my lips and rubbed my eyes. None else had waken up; I was pretty much all alone. I crawled out of the bedroll and rose. I stretched another time and went to wake up Bombur to ready the breakfast. Everyone was snoring, it sounded like a choir, with Bombur being the solo artist.

I knelt down beside him and slightly shook his shoulder. But he did not wake up. I shook again and whispered his name. No reaction. I shook harder and whispered his name louder. No reaction. I pulled back my hands and said his name louder. No reaction. I said his name even louder. No reaction. And that was when my patience ran out.  
>"Bombur!" I yelled and punched his chest. Instant reaction. His eyes went wide open and he roared out in fright. He sat up swiftly and took hold of my collar. He ripped at it and made me fall onto him and roll over to his other side.<p>

None of the company woke up. Which I wonder how they didn't.

"Well that escalated quickly…" I groaned as I lay flat on my back next to him. Bombur looked at me and then his eyes calmed.

"Oh forgive me Bella. I'm easily frightened when it comes to wake me up." he said and then rose to his feet.  
>"Yes. I realized that." I mumbled as he helped me up on my feet. "Shall we get started on breakfast?"<p>

Breakfast was ready when all woke. Wraps with chicken and green leaves was on the menu. That would be proteins, vitamins and carbohydrates all in one. That would keep us awake and strong throughout the day ahead us.

"Pack up and be ready in ten minutes." came the voice of Thorin when everybody was finishing their wraps. I had been quick to finish mine so I went to my bedroll and packed it into my bag. Rue was sitting beside me in his bedroll and munched on his wrap.

"How does it taste? Is it good?" I asked him.  
>"Indeed it does. I've never eaten such thing before, what do you call them?"<p>

"Wraps. Because it's thin but rich bread wrapping chicken and green leaves. Or you can call them rolls, doesn't really matter." I mused as I swept some dirt of my bedroll. "By the way, where are you off to now?" I asked and glanced at him.

"I'm not sure. I've been here for a while and the hunting is pretty good around here. I might just stay here a little longer perhaps. We'll see." he answered as he finished his wrap.

A stung of unease stabbed my stomach; he would not last long out here all alone, not with orcs wandering around these parts. But I kept my mouth shut; he knew the wilderness better than I did. I saw in the corner of my eye that Gandalf was approaching us. I knew that he was not looking to talk to me, so I left Rue before Gandalf reached.

I went over to my pony and readied her for depart. I grabbed the saddle from the ground and placed it gently on her back. She whined and stomped with her front hoof in complaint towards the saddle.

"Easy girl." I soothed, "If there were another way than putting a saddle on your back, I would've done it." she snorted at me and tried to nib my arm. I petted her soft muzzle and ruffled her wild-grown bangs.

"Aren't you the prettiest pony in the world?" I purred. She silently began to lick my hands in a loving manner.

"I think I might have an apple in my pocket." I whispered and began to dig my pocket for the apple. She pointed her ears and stared curiously at my pockets. I found the fruit and held it in front of Mirra. She stared intensely at it.

"One half for you and one half for me." I murmured and bent it apart into two halves. I held the other half in front of her muzzle and she quickly snatched it with her lips. I sent my half into my mouth and chewed long on it before it vanished down my throat. I turned around to let Mirra rub her head against my back. She moaned and harshly rubbed her nasal bridge against my shoulder-blades. I chuckled at the little pony.

I saw Rue approaching me from camp.

"Oi. What did Gandalf want?" I questioned as he came nearer.

"I'm coming with you." he casually said and stopped in front of me.

"You are? How did you manage to convince Thorin?" I breathed amazed.

"I didn't, the wizard did."  
>"But that's great, isn't it?" Rue did not look too happy.<p>

"I usually travel alone. I find it quite peaceful rather than being in a company with snoring dwarves." he said quietly so that the dwarves would not hear them.

"I think it's good that you come along. If my guessing is right, then Gandalf wanted you to come because of the orcs we heard last night?"  
>"Yes, that's true."<br>"I may not be a experienced traveler, but those orcs did not sound few. You may be good with the sword, but I think your lack of number would've overthrown you."  
>"That's almost exactly what Gandalf said; my weakness would not be in skill, but in number. But you're both right." he mused. "I would not have been able to fight them off for long."<p>

I smiled cheerfully at him.  
>"Don't mind the dwarves if they're being upsetting to you. You've still got me don't you?" he smiled back at me with the same grateful smile he wore yesterday.<p>

"Thanks again, Bella." he said softly, but then his face looked confused, "I'm sorry to ask you this, it's not that I'm not appreciating your kindness, but why are being so nice to me?" he looked at me with a curious look. I tilted my head at the question.

"Why would I not be nice to you?" I countered.  
>"Well, considering the others being hostile and distrustful, how come you being so friendly?"<p>

I felt bad for the boy. It was obvious that he wasn't used to strangers being polite to him. Or anyone being polite to him for the matter.

"Because I'm kind by nature, I suppose." I half lied. I am usually nice to strangers and nice in general, but this time I'm also nice out of pity.

"Alright, well, I appreciate it." he chirped.

"Oh no worries!" I tweeted, "But do you have your own pony? Or will you go on foot?"

"The wizard told me that I could ride with Bilbo."

I had to flex my stomach in order not to laugh, but it was hard not to smile. My lips twitched frantically. Rue noticed this.

"What?  
>"Oh nothing, well… Nothing. Just, good luck with that." I squeaked.<p>

I mounted Mirra and settled down easily in the saddle. The rest of the company had mounted their ponies and they were waiting for Bilbo and Rue. I walked up to Kíli and Fíli with Mirra as we waited.

"What'd ya think of that Rue lad, eh?" I asked them with a mischievous smirk.

"Well, I'm not quite sure to be honest. He seems pretty dull and boring." Kíli shrugged his shoulders.  
>"I haven't decided yet." Fíli mused as he gazed at the little boy, "He seems like a good lad to me, haven't really had the chance of talking to him since last night."<p>

"You should try and talk to him today. Didn't you know that he'll be traveling with us?"

"Aye we do, but as soon as we come across a village, he'll be gone. Didn't he tell you that?" Fíli gazed back at me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, but then lowered them.  
>"Well, Thorin's generous enough to let him travel with us for that long. I don't think he likes the boy at all." I nearly whispered in order for Thorin not to hear me.<p>

"That's true. Uncle's very distrustful of outsiders, he's always been." Fíli said and glanced at his uncle.

"Just look at how he looks on Bilbo. I'll bet our beards on that he'll send that hobbit back to the Shire sooner or later." Kíli winked at his brother.

"You don't have a beard." Fíli smirked. "You've only got stub."

There was a brief silence.

"Shut up…" Kíli then mumbled and glanced down as his lips twitched.

"Be happy that you can grow a beard at least. Male hobbits can't grow any beard at all…" I sighed.

"Really? I thought that Bilbo had brought his own shaving-kit in his backpack." Fíli chuckled quietly. I snickered along.

"Wouldn't have surprised me if he would have." I face-palmed. "Maybe he'll realize that soon and demand the company to return to the Shire."

"And when we would've reached your lands, he would realize that hobbits don't grow beards." Kíli bursted out in laughter.

Fíli and I looked at eachother and then we burst into violent laughter as well. I liked these two, they were the comical dwarves in this company and I found them very amusing to socialize with. Not that the others were _boring,_ it's just that the brothers seemed to be somewhere around my age and they kind of had the same humor that I had. Goofy and a great amount of sarcasm. It felt like they were my long lost brothers. I liked them, I liked them very much.

Rue and Bilbo had finally mounted their pony and Thorin called out to us to follow him. I rode with Fíli and Kíli through the hours and we had a blast talking. Every now and then I began to talk with the other dwarves as well in the company; getting to know them and their past or what they did for a living when not going on adventures. The first days had been a bit awkward to be honest, they had been a little shy most of them, especially Ori, which was adorable. Now they finally had loosen up a little.

Kíli, Fíli and I rode behind Rue and Bilbo, who did not look like they were having fun. Well, Rue did not look to have fun. Bilbo had fallen asleep behind the boy and was leaning against Rue's right shoulder in his sleep. Poor Rue! He must be so bored.

"Oi Kíli, do you've got something I can throw at Bilbo?" I whispered to the dark-haired dwarf.  
>"Why do you need to throw something at him?" he whispered between his teeth.<p>

"He's asleep leaving Rue all alone! Have you noticed that literally none of the dwarves or us for the matter has talked to him for the whole day?" I hissed.

"Oh well, then maybe we should wake him up with something." Kíli mumbled and began to search his pockets.

But he did not manage to find something, because Bilbo had already been woken up by Myrtle, the pony that they were riding on. I snickered at his reaction, so did Fíli and Kíli.

"Hope you had a good night sleep, master Baggins." Kíli chuckled.

"Or should you say _a good day sleep_ Kíli?" I tittered.

"Indeed he should!" Fíli grinned, "You're lucky that Rue's steering the pony. If not you'd fallen off hours ago!"

I heard Bilbo and Rue talking about the brothers and I hurried Mirra beside them and rode in front of them. Then I carefully turned around on horseback and looked at Rue. His eyes widened at my position, but he did not say a thing.

"I'm sorry for being absent, I've been busy with those two in the back." I pointed towards the brothers.  
>"Don't mention it." he said.<p>

"You're not talking about us now, are you?" Fíli rode beside the equipage with a smug look on his face. Rue glanced at him.

"I was just wondering if you two are related." he said as Kíli rode up to his other side.

"Were brothers. That and partners in trouble." he chuckled darkly. Fíli chuckled along and I couldn't help but laugh at their incredible smug looks.

"Do you have more siblings? Or is it just you two?" Rue asked and looked quite relaxed.

"Yepp, just us two." Kíli casually answered.

"Just you two? You're saying that as if it was nothing!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean just nothing? You've got me!" Bilbo squeaked from behind Rue.

"Are you two also siblings?" Rue asked.

"Well, kind of. I'm his cousin and stepsister. His mother, my aunt, adopted me when I was an infant." I replied as I smiled warmly at the memory of my aunt.

"Hm. I could've never have guessed that you were so close related. You're so different!" Rue chuckled.

"Indeed they are." Fíli chuckled along.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bilbo said, sounding a bit offended.

"Don't take it personally, Bilbo. They mean not to offend you." I said soothing.

He just snorted and mumbled something inaudible.

"What about you Rue?" I asked the boy.

"Huh?" he blurted out from a thought.

"Do you have a brother?" Kíli asked.

"I had seven." he swiftly replied and glanced down.

Wait, he _had _seven brothers? My amused expression froze and my lips pressed together.

"Seven!?" Kíli exclaimed in amazement. I gave him a harsh glance to make him shut up, but he did not notice it.

"Oh my, if there were seven Kílis' in Erebor than the mountain would be in ruins without the effort of a dragon." Fíli breathed comically. I stared harshly at him as well, but he was just as clueless as Kíli.

"How in the love of Mahal do you manage to deal with so many?" Kíli amusingly asked, not being aware of the fact that they were dead.

Oh my Lord… Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"I managed fine." Rue replied distantly and his face was filled with pain. "It doesn't really matter though. They're all gone now."

Silent fell upon the brothers and their expressions froze shamefully. Rue hurried Myrtle and I moved Mirra to the right so that they could pass. When the equipage passed me, I saw that Rue was trying his best not to cry. I gazed at Bilbo and mouthed at him to talk to Rue. He nodded and then they were in front of us again. I turned back on Mirra's back and settled my feet in the stirrups.

I rode between Fíli and Kíli, they both were very silent.  
>"Not the smartest move I guess." I sighed and slapped my forehead.<p>

"True." Kíli sighed also and looked at his brother.

"I feel like an arse-hole." Fíli's shoulder sunk and his expression was deeply ashamed.

"So do I." I whispered.

**I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I just wanted to update for this week. I don't think I'll be able to update twice in a week any longer, cuz school's about to loose hell upon us, at least that's what the teachers' say ;) We'll see, I'll do my best. Review my jolly ones!**


	9. Chapter 9: First practice

**Weekend update!**

**Chapter 9**

In the late evening we made camp for the night on a small hill surrounded with some high bushes and tall trees. Neither Kíli, Fíli or I had the guts to talk to Rue again after our mistake. It had put me in a bad mood and it made me feel like a traitor. I had told Rue that he could rely on me if he should be disturbed or upset by anything; and now I was the one who had upset him. I knew I had to pick up the courage to go talk to him.

As soon as we dismounted our ponies, I went directly to the nymph. He was standing by Myrtle and petted her muzzle as Bilbo was trying to get off the pony.

"Rue?" I said softly and quiet. He turned around from Myrtle with a questioning expression.

"Yes Bella?"  
>"I'm sorry about what happened earlier today. I did not mean to upset you or bring you any pain." I said meaningfully as I stared into his green eyes.<p>

"It's alright. You didn't know that before I told you." he soothed and accepted my apology.

"No it's not. I completely forgot that, well, you're family is gone and that's a very ignorant and idiotic thing to do. And I also said that you could come to me if anyone would upset you, and then I went off and did all the work by myself. You have huge reason to be angry with me and I accept it if you are."

He stared confusedly at me and then smiled.

"It's okay, really. It's not like you committed a crime or anything." he said, "I don't see it a huge thing to apologize for, but I do appreciate it. Many others that have slipped their tongue has never really dared to talk to me again." he said thankfully. I sighed in relief and gave him a warming smile.

"Thank you for being understanding." I purred, "And thank you for forgiving me."  
>"No worries." he said.<p>

The dwarves were setting up camp and Rue and I went to go help them. Gloín was setting up the fire and I helped him find some wood. I knew I had dinner-duty soon together with Bombur, as soon as we had something to cook for dinner.

"Who wants to go and hunt some food for tonight?" I said out loud and gazed at everyone. Kíli waved his hands and gestured with his bow.

"I'll go!" he smiled.  
>"Would you mind if I go too?" Rue blurted out. Everyone stared judging and suspicious at him. Then Dwalin burst out in laughter.<p>

"You're nothing but a thin branch on legs Rue laddie! Why don't you stay here so we can keep an eye on ye?" he chuckled condescending at the boy.

I glared furiously at Dwalin and he noticed my stare.

"He's not a bloody dog for goodness sake." I hissed.

"It's fine, he can come with me." Kíli smiled. "If that is what you want?" he gazed at the boy. A smile spread across his face.  
>"Very much. I used to hunt with my brothers and I loved doing it." he said.<p>

That would be prefect. Then Kíli and Fíli would also have a chance to talk to him about our mistake.

"Kíli." Thorin called from across the camp, "Fíli comes with you as well." he said it as if giving them orders. I cast my glance on the ground. I bet Thorin still did not trust the nymph and didn't want one of his nephews to be alone with him. I can't believe that he thinks Rue's dangerous; it's just another lad like others! Also a lot smaller than others, Kíli or Fíli could easily take him down if he should pounce. But well well, Thorin knows best.

The brothers prepared to leave but Rue then went over to Thorin, with his little sword in his hands.

"Here." he said with awe, "Watch over it while I'm hunting. It will only get in my way."

He held it horizontally to Thorin. The dwarf stared curiously down at the nymph, but then took it smoothly from his hands and nodded.

"You had better get going, or Fíli and Kíli might leave without you." he said. Rue smiled at him and then ran after the brothers.

I stared dumbfounded at Rue as he ran across the camp towards the brothers. They were also staring at him and so did the whole company, even Gandalf was surprised! Bless the nymph, if he dares to do something like that; then what could be stopping him from anything? I clapped my hands internally at Rue's bravery and I couldn't help but smile a little proudly. Even I don't have that kind of courage…

The trio went away from the hill and down into the forest below.

I envied Rue for his courage to do something so spontaneous and excellent. I wanted that capacity. Maybe I could try something like it? At least approach our leader. I haven't really had a conversation with him yet and we've been on this quest for a week or so now. I was curious about him, but it seemed like he was hard to break. Well maybe not break, but hard to get to know. He's the one who linger in the background, not really interested in what was going on in the middle. His goal was one main thing and that was what he was focusing on. Which made him so unlike the other dwarves.

From what I've noticed, he's not very humorous. He's very stern and proud, but he wasn't rude. He was just plainly serious about his thing, no joking around. Well, there were reasons for him to be like that; he's been through hard and tough times that shaped him into who he is today. I wonder what he was like before Smaug came to the Lonely Mountain, if he was reckless and naïve and did impulsive things. And I wonder who he had been if his home hadn't been claimed by the dragon, perhaps he would've been happier. Well of course he would be happier, but if his personality would've been merrier.

I wanted to get to know him, he was too interesting to miss.

I gazed back at Thorin who was sitting on the boulder and examining Rue's blade.

I had seen elvish blades before and of course dwarvish since I'm traveling with dwarves, but I've never had a close look on a nymphal weapon. I had never heard of nymphs until yesterday for the matter. I was a bit curious about the blade, I wanted to look at it closer. And that would be a great way to approach him. I gathered my courage and walked across the camp towards him.

"Hello there." I said softly. He cast a glance over his shoulder as I walked closer. "How are you doing this lovely evening?"

"I am doing superbly, miss Baggins. What brings you here if I may ask?" he asked, looking at me with starry eyes.

"The sword in your hands." I said and glanced at it. His eyes faded a little, but kept their shiny look.

"What of it?"

"May I look at it, if you please?"

I kneeled beside him and took the sword from his hands as he handed it to me.

It was a beautiful blade. It wasn't as smooth as an elvish blade and it wasn't as thick and broad like an dwarvish blade, but it was peculiar and unique. There were some carved symbols on the root of the blade vertically. A bear, a wolf, an eagle, a sun, a moon, an otter, a fox and some sort of tree. I wonder if those queer symbols had some sort of meaning to the nymphal kin.

"Strange, isn't it?" Thorin said and I snapped back from examining the sword.

"Yes, but in a good way. I like those symbols a great deal, do you think they mean something?" I mused and gazed at him.  
>"I don't know. You'll have to ask the nymph of that." he said sternly and he went back to his hard expression. My heart sank to my belly.<p>

I sighed internally. Perhaps this was not the time, perhaps I should walk away… But no, I'm determined. I sat down on the boulder beside him and held up the sword close. He stared confusedly at me.

"I think the bear might mean strength or perhaps that is the meaning of the wolf." I blabbered, "You know foxes are really bright, I think it must stand for wit or at least something like that. What do you think?"

Thorin still stared at me with a harsh gaze. I stared back at him casually, doing everything in my power not to glance away. We sat there for a moment or two and stared at eachother intensely and my stomach shrieked of inconvenience. But soon he gave in and glanced away.

Ha! I've been a master of the staring-game since I was a toddler.

"Here. Give it to me so I can have closer look." he said. I smiled and obeyed. He held it closer to his sight.

"I think you might be right. About the fox symbol. It's true that most foxes are sharp at mind and they can easily out-wit other animals in order to either escape death or to catch them for nourishment." he stroke the egg blade and then stroke his fingers over the symbols.

"This sword is quite light and thin, but it can bring deadly wounds to an opponent." he mused. He looked to me with a questioning stare. "I wonder…" he trailed off.

Then he flipped the sword to his other hand.

"Have you ever handled a sword before, miss Baggins?" he looked at me. My eyes widened a little bit a the sudden question, but I shook my head.  
>"All I've done really is to play with wooden-made swords as a youngling." I mumbled pathetically and blushed.<p>

"Hm, it is as I feared. You're just as inexperienced as master Baggins when it comes to swordsmanship. You'll have to practice to be able to defend yourself." he demanded.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well uh. Alright!" I scratched my head awkwardly. Thorin nodded and rose.

"Good, let's get started then." he said and gestured me to stand up. My eyebrows rose even more and a bright smile spread across my face.

Yes. I was making progress.

I stood up. He handed me the sword and pulled out his own. I saw in the corner of my eye that the company was watching curiously from camp.

"Now, let me show you the basic movements in sparring." he mumbled. "Attack me." he commanded and smirked tauntingly.

I tilted my head at his smile, he doesn't smile that often. He had a nice smile, even if he had a thick mustache and beard in the way.

"Miss Baggins?" I snapped back to reality. "Attack me."

I obeyed and swung my sword at his chest, but he easily blocked it.

"That is called a block. Which means you're preventing someone from stabbing you." he informed. "Now it's your turn to block me."

He slid Rue's blade away from his own blade and swiftly stabbed at my arm. I was so startled by his quick movement I didn't manage to block before he hit my arm. Luckily, he didn't hit that hard. The sword wasn't even touching my arm, it was an inch or so away. He drew the sword back and straightened up.

"Rule number one; always be on your guard and swift. If I would've been an enemy, your arm would be lying on the ground." he said. "Try again."

He again stabbed at me, but this time at my leg. I managed to put Rue's sword in the way of his and blocked it. But it was hard to hold against the impact, he was so strong. I stumbled a little bit, but I managed to hold position. Then I suddenly felt how Thorin violently pushed me. I flung into the ground backwards, hit my head and in the blink of an eye, I had Thorin's sword pressed against my throat.

I heard the company grumble mockingly at me as I lay there.

"Rule number two; make sure you keep your opponent busy. Never let him get a open space to find other ways to cut you down." he said and held out his hand to help me up. I took it and he harshly pulled me up from the ground. The impact made me dizzy and I again stumbled. Thorin dropped his sword and held me steadily by my shoulders.

"Perhaps that's it for today. I hear our hunters are coming back and you've got dinner-duty. Class dismissed." he mumbled. I realized it was getting dark outside and I heard Rue, Fíli and Kíli walking up the hill with food.

"Thanks for class!" I chirped. I handed him Rue's sword. "I appreciate your concern for my ability to fend myself, even if I may be absolutely terrible at it."

"At your service, miss Baggins. It is my pure pleasure." he said as he took the sword and put his own back in his case, "But I think it would be more fitting that my nephews will teach you in the future."

I didn't quite know what to make of that, but I did not make any offense.

"You're right." I agreed, without knowing why really. "Care to head back to camp?"

He nodded and walked me with me in silence back. Thorin sat down in front of the fire and I went to sit down with my cousin, who was staring at me. In fact, everyone was staring at me.

"What did you just do?" he whispered astonished.  
>"Had sword-practice with our leader, why?" I casually shrugged my shoulders, but smiled triumphantly internally.<p>

"I am beware of that." Bilbo said, "But-but why?"

"Same reason as Rue did." Gandalf spoke from behind us. Bilbo and I gazed up at him over our shoulders. "A bold and a courageous move. But for a good sake; to have some connection with Thorin. It would do you well to do such thing, Bilbo. If you want to be on good terms with the leader of this company." he said seriously as he stared Bilbo down.

Bilbo glanced away, probably a bit embarrassed. Luckily, no one of the other had heard Gandalf speak. I shoved Bilbo playfully and smirked at him.

"Now it's only your turn left, cousin. What's your plan?" I taunted him. He waved away my hand and grumped sourly at me.

Then Fíli, Kíli and Rue finally made it up the hill. Kíli were holding some dead hares and I quickly jumped up on my feet.

"Food's finally here!" I chirped and ran to them to get the hares. With a bright smile on my face I approached them. They had at least four rabbits, that would make a perfect chowder for dinner.

"How did you manage to catch so many in half an hour?" I asked.

"Rue set up some snares around the forest. We usually hunt with bow and arrow, but Rue's way of catching them was way more effective." Kíli smiled.

"I see." I smiled down at Rue. He gave me a shy smile back. "Come on! The company's hungry!"

We headed back and Bombur and I got started on the supper. I noticed that Rue had gone over to Thorin again to get his little sword. He came back and sat down by the fire. I suppose I had to tell him that I used his sword without his permission. I looked to Bombur.

"Oi Bombur? Would you mind taking over?" I asked the dwarf.  
>"Sure Bella. It's only the herbs an spice left to be mixed anyway. Go ahead." he said.<p>

"Thank you." I said and then went over to Rue.

"Hiya there Rue." I greeted him.

"Bella." he greeted back. I sat down ned to him.

"There's something I need to tell you." I said, "I might have just used your sword a little earlier. Nothing's wrong with it, I'm sorry for not asking you for permission."

"That's alright." he smiled at me, "Might I ask the occasion why you used it?"

I smirked mischievously at him. His eyes widened a little.

"You didn't kill anyone did you? I haven't seen Bilbo around camp yet…" he trailed off as he glanced around sarcastically for the hobbit. I rolled my eyes and shove the nymph on his shoulder.

"Of course not. He's with the ponies." I laughed. Then I moved a little closer to Rue so that I could whisper. "I sparred with Thorin."

Rue stared flabbergasted at me for a moment, but then a smirk spread across his face.

"So you're also trying to be on the good pages with Thorin, are you?" he whispered.

"Yes I am. And I have made good progress! He agreed to train me for my first lesson, but Kíli and Fíli will train me in future lessons."  
>"Really? Kíli's agreed to train me in archery, then Fíli can train you in swordsmanship." Rue said excitedly. I clapped my hands in delight as I tweeted a stoked laugh.<p>

I felt like a little child on a birthday party.

"So how did it go training with Thorin?" he asked curiously as he eyed Thorin.

"Well, since I'm not very good a fighting with swords or any weapon at all, it went pretty bad for my sake. But I'm just happy that I finally managed to talk to him myself." I mused quietly and then laughed again.

"I wonder how stupid we must look at the moment." Rue chuckled, "Two lassies giggling over boys."

Lassies? What did he mean with _lassies_?

I did not really know what he meant by that, maybe he just gushed a little bit. I decided to ignore it though, I was too triumphant and proud at the moment.

"What are you two laughing about?" Dwalin asked sternly from across the fire. I eyed him through the fire and put on a cold expression.

"I don't know… What are we laughing about Rue?" I asked the boy.  
>"I have absolutely no idea." he laughed. My face broke and I burst into laughter together with the nymph.<p>

"Those two seem to be happy." I heard Dori muse.

"Indeed they are." Bofur chuckled as he smoked on his pipe.

"What do you think they're laughing about?" Ori asked.

"Have no clue, Ori lad. Don't bother asking them, see what Dwalin got in response when he asked." Nori grumped. "Either they're tired or they're up to something."

"We'll soon find out." Dwalin hissed as he sharpened his sword.

"Oi, we can hear you!" I called from across the camp and I laughed even harder.

"Don't worry, Bella's just tired." Bilbo's voice suddenly appeared. "Don't really know what's going on with Rue though, but I bet he's tired as well."

"How would you know?" Dwalin questioned.

"Well, I do have lived with Bella all my life. And I suppose Rue's tired because he's a child." Bilbo replied as he gazed at us.

"What are you talking about Bilbo? I'm not tired!" I tittered.

"Oh yes. she's definitely tired." Bilbo said.

"Perhaps they need some food." Bombur joined in. "By the way, supper's ready everyone!"

We all ate greedy that night. Most because of our fierce want for food and hunger, but also for the amazing smell and taste of the rabbits. It was a delicate meal, Bombur was a great cook.

Afterwards, my humorous mood faded and I got tremendously tired. Rue and Kíli had gone away to the forest line to practice archery. There were still a little light left for them to use. I myself couldn't move an inch, I was intensely tired.

I had sunken down in the grass in front of the fire. My head nodded and I nearly fell to sleep. I suddenly felt a pair of hands grabbing my shoulders. I fought against them half asleep and I groaned.

"Bella stop. You need to sleep in your bedroll or you might catch a cold." I heard Bilbo whisper.

"Alright then." I said and rubbed my eyes. He helped me up on my feet and led me to my packing. "How on earth can I be so damned tired?" I questioned as I dug in my backpack for my bedroll.

"Not so in a happy mood now, are ya?" I heard Bofur chuckle at me.

"It's not fair, I was planning practicing with my sword this evening. Damn you tired evilness from nowhere." I slurred. Some of the dwarves chuckled at my slightly delusional comment.

"Don't worry about it lassie, you'll get used to living in the wilderness soon enough." Bofur said reassuringly.

"But how come you aren't tired Bilbo?" I gave him a accusingly glare as I sat down on my grass spot.

"Perhaps because he has been no help at all since we left your homeland." Thorin bit out as he glared at Bilbo. "More of a burden, I would say."

Bilbo's expression sunk shamefully. Everyone went quiet and glanced onto the ground. But Thorin was right, Bilbo hadn't done any duties while we'd been traveling. Poor Bilbo, a shame that he didn't know better.

Bilbo walked off camp again. I sighed as I rolled over to my side. How was he going to convince Thorin that he's capable, when in truth he's the opposite? Doesn't anybody know how to help him?

"Fíli?" I called out and sat back up. "Could you come over here please?"

"I'm coming." he said and walked over to me.

"Sit down, if you please." he obeyed and sat down with crossed legs.

"Is there something on your heart, Bella?" he smiled.

I took a deep breath.

"How is Bilbo going to be able to show himself capable to Thorin?" I whispered and stared into Fíli's blue eyes. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Don't know really. In this case it seems hopeless to even try, Bilbo's nearly a lost cause."

"But he's your uncle! Is there not anything you can do in favor for Bilbo?"  
>"He doesn't need favors Bella."<br>"Yes he does! He can seem hopeless at times, but he has the ability I know it!"

"Then let him use that ability to prove Uncle wrong."

I sighed again and yawned dramatically. Fíli chuckled.

"Perhaps I could convince Thorin to put off your watch for the night."

"No." I persisted, "That would only make him angry and think of me as he thinks of Bilbo and I won't run away from my duties." I said proudly. Fíli smiled and shoved my shoulder.

"Nearly stubborn and proud as a dwarf." he chuckled, "Sweet dreams, Bella" he rose to his feet and walked back to the fire.

"Don't forget to wake me up for the watch!" I called after him.

The sun had now fallen and I was getting sleepier by the minute. Rue and Kíli had come back and Rue was setting up his bedroll next to me.

"Thanks for joining me." I slurred with closed eyes to him.

"No worries." he replied.

"You know Rue…" I trailed off as my sleepiness nearly took me.

"What Bella?"  
>"I don't agree with Thorin."<br>"What do you mean exactly?"  
>"He thinks of you like you're some sort of a crook. I don't think you're a crook."<p>

There was a silence.

"I am grateful for that." Rue said.

"You're a good lad, Rue. You were all alone out here before we found you. I think Thorin's an idiot for sending you off as soon as we reach a village."

He did not reply to that.

"I really like you. It's a shame that we have to send you on your way. You're such a sweet lad…"

"Thanks Bella." his voice was slightly shaky.

"Don't mention it laddie." I smiled as I started to doze off. "Perhaps we can persuade him somehow to not do so."

Then I fell into a deep slumber.

**It appears that I can't keep my hands from making the chapters so long, I broke my promise I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed! Review my sweet ones!**


	10. Chapter 10: Unsuccessfull

**Chapter 10**

The next day we traveled through the forest below the hill, and it was far more large than I thought it would be. We had finally made it out of the Shire, and now we were in the wilderness. While we rode through a small plain and into another forest, it had begun to pour rain mercilessly down on us, making us shiver of cold. Poor Bilbo had forgotten to bring a cloak for the weather, so his coat was absolutely soaked with raindrops.

The trail that we were striding on was so narrow that we had to ride in a line; I was riding in front of Rue and Bilbo and behind Gandalf. I heard Bilbo and Rue chatter, while we others were quiet and annoyed by the rain. But jolly Bofur wasn't bothered at all by the rain, he sat on his pony and smoked cheerily on his pipe with a half smile on his lips.

I could use some happy company at the moment, especially with Bofur. I ladled Mirra and turned her from the trail and rode beside it until I reached Bofur and his pony.

"Oi Bofur!" I greeted him merrily.

"Hi there Bella!" he greeted back with a smirk. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I may share your company for the rest of the march today?" I smiled.

"Naturally Bell-Woow!" he unconsciously began to slide off his pony. He had been leaning backwards and slightly rightwards, which had put on weight to his right hip and now he was about to fall off. His arms waved frantically as he struggled to get a grip of the pony's mane, but he failed.

I swiftly let go of the reins and caught Bofur's right shoulder right before he slid off. Then with all my power I shoved him back into the saddle. I had shoved a little too hard though; he flew forward and thudded into the pony's neck. That made him fall to the left and I couldn't reach him before he helplessly fell to the ground. I heard a thud and a groan. His pony instantly stopped and snorted.

"Stop!" I yelled to the company. Everyone halted their beasts and glanced at us.

"Why are we stopping?" Thorin's voice rumbled. "Is something amiss?"

"Bofur's clumsiness made him fall off the pony, it's alright really. Just let him have the chance to get back up." I informed. "Bofur? Are you alright down there?"

A low moan appeared as an answer.

"I'm fine lassie." he rose and corrected his funny-looking hat, "The ground needed a hug, that's all." I chuckled at his comment as he mounted his pony again.

His clothes had become dirty from the mud, but still he was cherish. I looked forward to Thorin.  
>"We can move along!" I said. He nodded and hurried his pony. The company moved after him.<p>

The rain poured down harder on us. My cloak was soaked, it hadn't protected me at all from the rain. Might've just left it at home like Bilbo unintentionally had done. I pulled the cloak off and packed it into my backpack. My wet hair fell down behind my back onto the saddle. I wiped my face with my already damp hand. I was wet everywhere! Ugh!

"Eh mister Gandalf?" Dori's voice appeared from behind. I turned and saw that he was just as disturbed as I was. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining master Dwarf!" Gandalf said, "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done!"

"If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." he continued.

"Are there any?" Bilbo suddenly said, interrupting his conversation with Rue.

"What?"

"Are there any other wizards like you?" I continued the question.

"There are five of us! The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know…" he trailed off for a moment, "But I've quite forgotten their names, it was a long time since I've heard of them."

"And the fifth?" Rue intervened.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf informed.

"Is he a great wizard?…Or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked, sounding rather condescending.

I shot an warning glance at him over my shoulder.

"What?" he said innocently. I shook my head and sighed at him.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way." he glanced at Bilbo, looking slightly offended.

"In other words, he's exactly like him." Rue smirked quietly to Bilbo.

"Rue!" I hissed and glared at the two behind me.

"He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East." Gandalf continued, he had not heard Rue's comment, luckily.

"The East!?" the nymph exclaimed in wonder. "I'm from the East! But I find it quite hard to believe that I've lived in the same land as a 'great wizard' as you refer it to." Rue mused.  
>"You don't say?" Gandalf grumped sourly.<p>

So little Rue was from the East, eh?

"What's it like in the East?" I asked the boy. I did my little trick on horseback; I let go of the reins and turned around on Mirra's back to face Rue. He was used to that trick now, so his reaction was only casual.

"It's lovely back there. The forests stretch out for miles, the plains are wide and naked to the big and open sky, the wind makes you desire to run for days and nights… And the sun…" he trailed off as he fell into deep thought.

I smiled at him. Nostalgia decorated his fair face as he beamed at the memory of his homeland. I wonder what it was like there, perhaps when we are finished with our quest I could come and visit him.

"Do you miss it?" I purred.

"Everyday, but I'm used to be away by now." Rue replied, but still smiled.

"What made you leave if you miss it?" Ori innocently asked.

I winced and I heard Fíli and Kíli silently scold him for asking about the _touchy _subject. Rue's smile faded into indifference.

"Too many memories of my family. I tried to stay and make a life for myself for a while, but it was too hard." Rue replied swiftly to Ori's question. Fíli and Kíli whispered harshly again at Ori, but Rue was quick to interrupt.

"Don't scold him, he did not know better than that." Rue soothed, "I like to talk about my home. Mostly all of my memories from there are happy ones."

"Would ya mind sharing some?" Bofur asked curiously, "I've heard so many interesting rumors about nymphs, but no one has ever confirmed 'em for me."  
>"Some special rumors that you would like to know the truth of?" Rue smirked at Bofur over my shoulder.<p>

"Do you live in trees?" Bofur said.

"Some do in my colony, but mostly it's the Western clan that do so." Rue answered.

He went on answering questions from others. His race had different kinds of gods than what the dwarves had. They worshipped Navestal, the One who created our world out of dirt and mud. With his liver he cut it into his brothers and sisters and with his heart he made his wife Akara. And with his brain, he used his great power to create life in our world. It was so powerful, that it flew sparks out into the air and when they reached the newly shaped earth, instead of fading away, they grew to become people; the nymphs.

"That's interesting. I've never heard of such religion before." I mused.

"Well I had never heard of hobbits and their peculiar star-belief before." Rue teased.

"It was a thing I made up as a child!" I exclaimed and waved my arms.

"Star-belief?" Bilbo chuckled. I gave him a murderous glare.

"What's star-belief?" Kíli asked.

"It's nothing-" I started, but Rue interrupted.

"It's a belief about the constellations in the night sky, you see." Rue smirked. Everyone looked at him to start the explanation. I hid my face in my wet hands as he spoke. "Warriors of old that perished in battle, was sent into the sky to pose as protectors for those who slept underneath the night sky and to protect us from danger in the dark."

Ugh… He'll regret that he ever said that. Some of the dwarves chuckled.

"Oh really? Do they now?" Bilbo was shaking with laughter. "I find it very amusing to hear about this belief now, since I've lived in the Shire for 50 years and never had any knowledge of it."

"Didn't you know that Bella created this belief when she was seven, eh?" Rue chuckled. My cousin laughed harder.

"I'll deal with _you_ later." I growled between my teeth at him. He smirked tauntingly at me.

It was then I noticed that his smile was very feminine. He had the smile of a girl; very heartily and pretty. Well, there was nothing wrong with that, he couldn't help it.

"Do you know anything about dwarvish myths?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes. In my earlier travels I read in some libraries about the dwarven race and their myths." Rue answered, still smirking at me.

"What about you two? Do you know some?" Bombur asked me and Bilbo.

"Well I don't know very much, but I assume that Bella knows some since she she knew about the dragon." Bilbo casually answered and looked to me.

My expression froze and my body stiffened on horseback. When I didn't answer, Rue spoke.

"I would like to know more of this quest that you're on, if anyone mind sharing?"

It was then the whole company halted. My eyes widened in realization of what have happened. Rue knew that we were on a quest, a quest to the Lonely Mountain.

"Who told you we were on a quest?" Thorin's angered voice questioned. I cast a glance over my shoulder and I saw that he was staring coldly at Rue.

Rue stuttered for words to explain himself.

"Well I-I-I heard some people b-bring it up…" he trailed off nervously. "Nothing much in detail, if that's what you're wondering." he tried again, but Thorin's blunt reply pierced him back.

"What exactly did you hear?" Thorin boomed. "And from who?"

Poor Rue was nearly shaking with fright. To be honest, Thorin's voice was scaring me as well. I've never experienced someone being so furious before. It shocked me a little bit.

"I heard… I-I." he trailed off again. The whole company was staring indifferently at Rue, silently begging him to answer their leader so that he won't get into trouble.

"I heard that you're on some sort of an adventure. An adventure with quite serious and great proportions from what I interpreted… Bilbo just happened to mention it in passing. He told me that he and Bella were hired as burglars and just recently he mentioned a dragon." Rue explained.

I closed my eyes. Bilbo was literally doomed.

"And that night before you found me, I overheard Balin's storytelling and Fíli also mentioned about a kingdom named Erebor that was lost to a dragon. And I assume that dragon is the one Bilbo might've mentioned. And from all of this, if I've understood it right; you are a king." Rue finished and bowed his head a little to show respect.

Smart that one he was.

Thorin didn't answer. Instead he focused on Bilbo, who was trembling intensely behind Rue. Oh no… This was the end wasn't it?

"Master Baggins. Did you think that it would be wise to speak about our business with a stranger out in the wilderness?" he glared furiously at him. Bilbo gasped for words to say, but Rue was quicker than him.

"Don't blame him. It was my fault, I was listening too closely, I suppose. I should've minded-"

"Your eavesdropping ears are not appreciated in this company." he interrupted, "You have absolutely no right nor reason to know why we're out here." he rebuked the boy.

I saw in Rue's expression that he was deeply ashamed. But he was also angry. I could see how he wanted to bite back at Thorin and put him in his place. I bet he was ill-tempered, just as much as Thorin seemed to be. This might just end in a yelling-match between the two.

"I apologize." Rue said, which surprised since I thought that he would burst out in response. "I did not intend to intrude on your personal matters."

I gazed at Thorin again, waiting for him to say something. Come on, give the boy a chance.

"From now on, everybody will watch their mouths." he shouted to the company, "Especially you, master Baggins." he gave Bilbo a warning glare before he ladled his pony forward. The company moved on again, with an awkward silence.

I looked at Bilbo and Rue, they looked terribly ashamed.

"I wish I could comfort you somehow, but I have no idea what to say." I said. Bilbo gazed at me and sighed deeply.

"Don't beat yourself up, Bilbo." Rue murmured, "You're not the only one who's angered a king."

"I even think he might dislike you more than he dislikes me." Bilbo whispered sadly.

"But only because Rue outsmarted him." Fíli rode alongside the two. Kíli rode up on their other side, looking incredibly amused.

"Good luck on getting on his good side now." he smirked at Rue and Bilbo.

This was truly the end. Thorin would send off Rue as soon as we'll stop for the night and he'll send Bilbo away the morning after. And that would mean that he would send me away together with Bilbo. Damn it…

"Oi Kíli, come here a moment." I asked the younger dwarf. He hurried his pony and rode beside me. I turned back on horse back and looked to him seriously.

"Does this mean that Thorin'll send us off?" I said quietly. I didn't want anyone but Kíli to hear me.

"_Us? _What do you mean _us?_" he asked, not answering my question.

"He'll obviously send me off as well together with Bilbo." I mumbled. He stared at me for a moment, but soon spoke again.

"No. I mean, if Bilbo and Rue will continue to anger and annoy him, then that might just happen." he mused.

I felt panic flare up inside me. I did not want to go back home, that would kill me. I'm getting along with everyone so well so far. Kíli noticed me panicking.

"But I don't believe he'll let you go. Uncle likes you a lot." he said swiftly.

"You're only saying that to keep me calm." I sighed. My chest elevated and lowered in a quickened pace.

"Partially, but at least he favors you in front of Bilbo. That gives you a great advantage, trust me." he smiled and patted my shoulder.

"That's not going to keep me calm! Kíli, Bilbo won't make it back home alone! I'll have to go with him!" I nearly shouted, but luckily no one heard.

"You can't. You signed the contract, remember?" Kíli raised his eyebrows.

"But-"

"Bella! Please calm down! If you're so worried about it, then why don't you talk to Uncle?" he suggested.

My swift breathing slowed and I stared at him. That was something I had not thought about. Maybe I could try to convince Thorin? And if I should not succeed, then Bilbo and Rue would just have to keep it together. And Rue would have to hold his tongue tightly.

"That's a plan. I could _put in a good word _for them of some sort?" I said hopefully. Kíli chuckled causally.

"See? There you've got it. At least give it a try. I wouldn't hope too much though, Uncle's incredibly stubborn." he said.

"Thanks Kíli." I gave him a warm smile. He smiled merrily back at me.

That did calm me down, thank the Lords.

* * *

><p>We rode through the day without any pause. We soon reached a spot where we set up camp for the night. The rain had finally stopped and all of us wrung our cloaks. I swear, my cloak contained at least one stone of water, if not two perhaps. Bifur built a makeshift rack for us to hang our garments on and let them dry. Oín and Gloín had gotten the fire started and Bombur and I got started on the supper.<p>

I had planned throughout the day what I was going to say to Thorin. I was going to simply approach him like last night and get the talking started. Easy as that, I hope it'll be. It was easy the last time, so why would it be different now?

The supper was finished and we handed out the plates to everyone. I saw in the corner of my eye that Bombur was talking to Rue. He laughed at something, but Rue did not join. He took the plate from Bombur and ate quietly for himself. He wasn't happy, you could easily notice this.

After the dinner, he went away from camp to sit by himself. I wanted to go after him, but I had to talk with Thorin. I found him across the camp, conversing with Balin. As I walked by the fire, Bilbo looked to me.  
>"Where are you going?" he asked as he breathed hot air on his cold hands.<p>

"I'm going to talk Thorin out from sending you and Rue away." I said sternly, not looking him in the eye.

Bilbo was a grown-up. Even though I wanted to do this for him, I wish that he had the wit to go up to Thorin himself and not coward away from it. But well well, I have to do the dirty work as always.

I reached Thorin and Balin.

"Master Oakenshield, may I speak with you? Privately?" I asked, looking him in the eye. He gazed back at me.

"If that's your wish. Balin, would you mind?" Balin nodded with a smile and walked off. "Something on your mind?"

"Yes there is. It's about Bilbo and the nymph." I said. Thorin's expression hardened, but he did not say anything.

"I know that it was incredibly ignorant and unwise of Bilbo to mention the dragon to Rue and Rue may be a boy who's prying too much and way too smart-"

"You should not defend them, miss Baggins, they are capable of doing that themselves." he said coldly.

"I am full aware of that-"

"Then don't." he grumbled and gave me a harsh glare. My brow furrowed in confuse.

"Don't antagonize me, I just want to-"

"Are you trying to manipulate me, miss Baggins?"

"No! I just think that maybe you shouldn't be so hard on them." I said.  
>"Hard on <em>them? <em>Rue's not even a part of this company, don't speak of him like he is."

"Well then at least let me speak for Bilbo." I said, irritated.

"I cannot let you do that. You're not authorized to give me counsel." he said firmly.

"I'm not-"

"Take your leave, miss Baggins. It'll do you no good to argue any further." he persisted. "You've got potential and you have shown great qualities for as long as we've traveled. Don't make me change my mind."

My eyes narrowed. I felt the urge to bite back at him like Rue had apparently wanted to do earlier today, but yet again, Thorin knows best and I should respect that. But it angered me that he would not let me speak.

"Fine." I said grumpy and turned around. I didn't want this conversation to get any worse, so I reluctantly obeyed and walked off.

Why's he being so defensive? It frustrated me and angered me at the same time. I did not want Bilbo to be sent off and it made angry that Thorin did not let me have a chance of speaking. It was like he had gagged me. Maybe I don't have say in the bigger picture, but for the love of the Shire, don't force me to be quiet. I am not a dog.

I reached camp and sat down by the fire.

"Lass? Are you alright?" I heard Balin's soft voice behind me. I gazed over my shoulder.

"I'm just doing great." I muttered sarcastically. He sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be angry, miss Baggins. Thorin has a small amount of people he trusts. You can't expect him to trust you the first thing he does. Now if I'm right, you tried to talk to him about what happened earlier this day?"

I nodded and refused to look him in the eye.

"I know that he may seem to be defensive and reserved, but he's only known you for a short time. He's not easy to reason with, he's never been that." he tried to sooth me.

"I suppose so." I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "Thanks for your concern Balin." I finally eyed him. He smiled heartily back at me.

Suddenly, I heard swords make a clinging sound. My eyes widened and I jumped up on my feet. I scanned around the camp for the sound and found it quickly. The dwarves had bunched up in a crowd, with two of them sparring eachother. It was Gloín, fighting viciously with Bifur.

I saw in the corner of my eye that Rue had come back and he was walking together with Bofur. My mood instantly became brighter.

"Where did you go off to?" I chirped as they came closer.

"Nowhere." he and Bofur swiftly replied, "What's happening here?" Rue asked and gazed at the dwarves.

"I think they might be dueling." I mused.

Then an idea sprung into my head.

"Rue!" I hissed. He tore his gaze away from the dwarves and looked questioning at me. "Why don't you duel with some of them?"

He smiled mischievously and Bofur chuckled mysteriously.

"My thought exactly." he smirked and then went off to them. Bofur and I quickly followed after him.

I was happy that something had distracted me from being angry for a while. Rue was such a curious spirit that I barely could get enough of. For both of our sakes, I wish Thorin will let him stay.

Rue had begun to fight Gloín. He was an excellent swordsman, for being so young. Gloín was an experienced warrior and Rue nearly made it look easy to fight him. This boy never failed to amaze me.

"Bella?" Kíli's voice whispered into my ear as the dwarves yelled in excitement over Rue and Gloín. "How did it go with Uncle?"

"Bad," I whispered back as Rue blocked another attack from Gloín, "He didn't even let me talk."

"I don't think you have to worry, Bella. If Uncle would send them off, he would've done it long ago." he comforted. I looked at him and smiled.

"You tried to reason with Uncle?" Fíli's voice appeared beside us.

"Kind of…" I said awkwardly and looked at him. The brothers laughed.

"It's good that you tried though." Fíli snickered and patted my shoulder. "Proves you have a good spirit."

"Thank you Fíli. But let's not worry about that anymore." I smiled and gazed back at Rue and Gloín.

**So this might the perfect day for me to update. So in the future, I will update eon Sundays, unless something comes in the way. Hope you enjoyed another long chapter and I am grateful for the reviews that I have received. Keep reviewing, it helps me out _a lot. _Have a good next week!**


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble ahead

**I am so relived I managed to update this Sunday, because I've been busy with school and all. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I tried my best. But I hope you'll like it!**

**Chapter 11**

Another three weeks had gone by and now we were striding the paths and roads of the wilderness in the middle of nowhere. I somehow had gotten into Thorin's mind; he still hadn't sent Rue off (thank the Lords). But maybe that was because there had been no city nor village that we had gone by. We truly are out in nowhere. I am usually good at reading maps and guiding, at least around in the Shire, but out here I'm completely clueless.

If Thorin should send off Bilbo, then I wouldn't be much of a help to guide him back home. Besides, Thorin had no reason to send him off, yet. Bilbo have improved; he's helping out a lot more around the camp and he has begun to take night-watch shifts.

Rue had been doing great also; he was on good terms with almost everyone in the company, particularly with me, Bilbo, Kíli and Fíli. To be honest, we all had become great friends in the course of a week. Thorin rarely spoke to the boy, he only addressed him over brief commands. But at least he wasn't watching him like a hawk.

Every night Fíli had me spar with him and learn the basic movements in swordsmanship, like Thorin had suggested. And Kíli had Rue practicing his archery skills. We were both progressing, as if we were scholar pupils.

We were riding through some small rocky hills and the sun was absolutely amazing. I felt the urge to let go of the reins and let Mirra run. Perhaps if I asked our leader nicely he'd let me run. It was still a bit awkward between us since my approach, but it wasn't tense.

"Oi Kíli." I said and looked at him.

"Aye?" he replied and looked back at me.

"Do you think Thorin will let me run off a little bit?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean run off?" he questioned. Fíli, Rue and Bilbo noticed us and they also stared at me.

"You know, just let my pony gallop a little bit. I'll only ride ahead a league or so!" I causally said.

"If you ask him nicely perhaps." Fíli answered and gazed at his brother. Both of them smirked. "And if you let us come with you." Kíli added and winked.

"Really?" I smiled. "What about you two?" I faced Bilbo and Rue.

I faced the two of them; Rue's expression was delighted, but Bilbo's face was concerned.

"I would love to join, but I'm not sure with mister Baggins over here." Rue glanced at Bilbo. He shook his head intensely.

"Oh come on Bilbo! Don't be such a chicken!" I complained as I glared at him. "If you're not coming then you'll have to ride with Gandalf."  
>"Deal!" he exclaimed and waved his hands. "Rue could you please halt the pony for a second?"<p>

Rue stopped their pony and Bilbo swiftly, but clumsily dismounted and ran off to Gandalf. I smiled mischievously at the others as I trotted my way up to Thorin.

"Good day, master Oakenshield." I greeted him as I reached. He nodded at me in response. He did not look that too happy, well he never did.

"I've got something to ask you," I spoke, "may Fíli, Kíli, Rue and I gallop ahead a little?" I asked and put that little twinkle in my eyes.

"Do whatever pleases you, miss Baggins." he replied, not looking at me. I frowned at his short reply, but smiled seconds later when I understood what it meant.

We get to go! I trotted back to the others with a huge grin on my lips.

"He gave us permission?" Rue tweeted. There was that feminine pitch again, but I again ignored it.

"He did!" I tweeted back and looked ahead of us.

There was a huge boulder ahead, at least a league or so off.

"What say you of a race?" Kíli taunted, he had been eyeing the same boulder as I.

"First one to the boulder wins." Fíli said competitive and I felt my heart pound faster.

"Deal." came the voices of me, Rue and Kíli.

In the blink of an eye, as if the word _deal _was a command of fleeing, Mirra and the other ponies shot off. I was so startled I nearly fell off, but I managed to hold on the mane. We raced beside the company with the wind hitting our faces and making our hair strike backwards. My heartbeat quickened even more and my eyes went wide open.

Rue had taken the lead, he was ten metres or so ahead of us and Kíli and Fíli were slightly behind me. Mirra whinnied and bucked violently at the two equipages behind; it had escalated into a race between the ponies as well, so now it was the real deal.

I looked ahead of us again and rose onto my toes in the stirrups to make it easier for Mirra to gallop faster.

"Faster Mirra!" I commanded eagerly. In response she once again bucked and then went faster forward. I felt adrenaline pump around in my veins and goosebumps appeared allover my body. I couldn't help but smile triumphantly; this was the best thing I knew.

I realized then that I passed Rue, but I was side by side with Kíli. I glared teasingly at him and he gave me a sharp glance back. I gazed forward, the boulder was getting closer. It was only a matter of an half minute until we would reach.

Kíli ladled his pony and yelled in thrill. I yelled along, my lips forming an _'Wooh!'_.

And suddenly, Mirra stopped abruptly, sending me out in the air. I landed on the ground and rolled, until I hit something hard that made me stop. It was the boulder. I sat up and shook my head from the impact. Had I won?

I glanced over my shoulder and found Kíli, still sitting on his pony, grinning ludicrously down at me.

"Did I win?" I questioned as I rose.

"Nope. You lost fair and square." he chuckled.

Dang it.

"Are you alright?" he asked through the chuckles.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken I suppose." I answered as I wiped of some dirt from my coat. Fíli and Rue arrived, with laugh choking their throats.

"That has got to be the most elegant dismount I've ever seen." Fíli snickered ironically.

"You should've seen yourself!" Rue laughed, "You flew off the beast in just one second!"

I grumped and sighed as I mounted Mirra. "Shut up."

_Eight hours later. _

"We will camp here for the night." Thorin announced as all of us dismounted our ponies. "Fíli, Kíli, keep watch over the ponies." he commanded his nephews.

We had reached another hill with an old abandoned house on top of it. Trees were surrounding it and some of the branches had fallen into the ruined roof of the building and it had fallen apart. But it looked good enough to camp in, it still had a working fireplace with a proper chimney.

I went closer to the house to examine it closer. Gandalf joined me with a concerned expression on his wrinkly face. The house was overgrown by damp moss, ivy and tree roots. It looked like no one had lived here for a long time.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf mumbled as he stroke the broken facade.

"What?" I said and gazed at him. He did not notice me, instead he mumbled another row of inaudible, strange words. I ignored him and walked about the house, until I found a pile of bones in the right corner.

I froze on the spot and my body stiffened. Those were no bones of an animal; those were the bones of a Man, because there lay a scattered rib cage and a skull among them.

My legs began to move backwards as my eyes were locked on the scattered skeleton. This was no safe place, we had to leave now. Those bones were freshly torn away from flesh, which must mean that something is near.

"Gandalf?" I spoke breathlessly. "Come here a second." I begged. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to him. His face expression had not faded, it had in fact increased by the sight of the pile.

"We cannot stay." he mused, "I must go and speak with Thorin." he said.

Just at that moment, Thorin appeared.

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf informed as he turned to him, "We could make for the Hidden valley. This place is not safe, I fear.". Thorin gave him a hardened glance.

"I have told you already, I will _not _go near that place." he practically growled.

And then they started to bicker. I felt very uncomfortable to be near them while they discussed sternly with eachother, so I went back to the others. I walked up to Rue and Bilbo, who had been watching them from afar.

"What is going on?" Rue questioned as he gazed at the two arguing men.

"They're arguing if we wether stay or leave." I responded, "Gandalf wants the company to move ahead to the Hidden Valley, but Thorin disagrees."*  
>"No wonder then." Fíli and Kíli appeared.<p>

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

Before any of them had the chance of answering, Gandalf had come back.

"Save me from the damned stubbornness of dwarves!" he snarled as he walked towards us.

"Is everything alright?" Bilbo carefully asked the wizard, "Where are you going?"  
>"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf muttered bitterly.<p>

"And who's that?" my cousin inquired.

"Myself Master Baggins!" Gandalf snapped grumpily.

The wizard walked away from us, muttering curses and vile words. Bilbo fidgeted nervously and then began to talk anxiously with Balin.

"We cannot let him leave like this!" Rue suddenly said and looked to Balin as well. Then the nymph boy ran after Gandalf.

"Fíli go after him. He'll not come back until the wizard has joined him." I said and glanced at him.

"Which will apparently not happen." Fíli replied and began to follow Rue. "I'll take the lad back."

I knew that Gandalf would return, he was a wise man and he knew that we would not make it without him. I've known him for a long time and I know he won't abandon us in this hour. He just needed some time for himself.

I turned to Kíli.

"Want me to accompany you while you watch the beasts?" I asked him. He smiled at me and pulled me with him to them.

I had made an agreement with Bombur. I would not have to help him cook the food, because I had to practice with my sword. It was indeed important that I could handle one if we should get into trouble. So his brother Bofur would take my place instead. Besides, both of them were better cooks than me.

Fíli and Rue had come back after a few minutes and then it was time for both of us to practice.

Kíli set up another target by the forest line for Rue to practice on and Fíli and I practiced near the ponies. Both of the brothers had become pretty relentless to us, pressing us to become better and smoother with the weapons. Which made Rue and I frustrated.

Fíli swung his right twin blade towards me and I quickly blocked it diagonally, so that he couldn't cut me with his other blade. I slipped his blades of my sword and then gave him a harsh push on his chest. He stumbled backwards and then I swiftly attacked him. I aimed at his legs, but he jumped even more backwards and then made a spinning attack towards me. He hit my sword with his blade and then shoved me violently on the ground.

He put his foot on my abdomen and then put all of his weight on it, emptying my breath.

I cried out in anger and then instinctively grabbed his foot and violently twisted it, making him fall to the ground. He gasped for air and I quickly sat on top of him and pressed my sword at his throat.

"Give up." I hissed as my eyes stared fiercely at him. As soon as he caught up with his breath, he chuckled darkly.

"I give up. Now please get off me." he slung me to the right and then sat on top of me, with a stranglehold on my neck.

"Damn it Fíli!" I cried out. "Have some mercy on me, will you?"

"An orc would not have mercy on you, he likely would've strangled you to death by now." he rose and held out a hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

I was exhausted, I needed a break.

"Perhaps that's enough for today." Fíli chuckled as sweat ran down my temples. "You're getting better at this, but you still must remember that you can't let your opponent have an open window."

"Yes yes I know, it's just hard to keep up when everything goes so fast." I mumbled and I wiped the sweat off my brow.

"I remember that feeling from when I started to train swordsmanship. It was particularly hard for me to keep up since I only had a sword to practice with." Fíli mused.

"Because it was easier for you to fight with twin blades?" I asked curiously, my mood becoming cooler and I put my sword back in its sheets.

"Aye, I am able to wield a sword, but I like the blades better." he answered.

I heard Rue and Kíli approaching us. The nymph had had enough of archery for today and wanted to spar with Fíli. Kíli and I watched them and I must say that Rue was excellent at fighting, for being a young boy of course.

The sun began to wane and the air was getting a bit chilly. It was then that I remembered… Kíli and I were suppose to have watched the ponies. As the others continued sparring, I looked to Kíli.

"Just recalled that perhaps someone should watch the ponies." I inquired. He frowned and then rose to his feet.

"Don't." I said and mimicked his movement. "I can keep watch over them, enjoy yourself."

He smiled gratefully at me and then sat back down.

But I wasn't going to go to the ponies, well not now, I was going to go and see if Gandalf had returned.

But unfortunately, he hadn't. Bilbo was still nervous and he walked about the camp, looking for the wizard. I myself didn't manage to find him either, which concerned me a bit. I walked to the slope of the hill and gazed out into the field, but found no sign of him.

Suddenly, I heard a voice coming from down under. It was coming from the cellar that the farmer had stored his food when he was alive. I followed the voice and soon I heard that it was two voices, talking sharply.

I recognized the voices; it was Balin and Thorin discussing something. I lay down flat on my stomach and crawled towards the rock formation that held the door together.

"You cannot let your mind travel away just because we have a woman in this company, Thorin." Balin said seriously.

"My mind is not traveling away and she is not just some woman, Balin, have you ever looked at her? Do you see how much she resembles-" Thorin hissed, but was interrupted.

"_Her, _I am well aware of that. You could almost think she was her twin, but that does not mean anything_._" Balin stood his ground.

It was obvious that they were talking about me, for some strange reason. I crawled closer to the rock formation until I could peek down at them.

"That is a lie and you know it." Thorin bit back, "Everytime I look at her, it's like I'm looking upon Valerie's reincarnation."

"Is it that you suspect? Magic of some sort?" Balin questioned.

"I am not certain, but there is something peculiar about her, something I cannot put my finger on. But I am certain that she must somehow be a descendant." Thorin mused.

"That is impossible Thorin. You and Valerie were together for mere than a decade until…" he trailed off.

"Until Smaug came." Thorin finished his sentence. "Until that slug took her away from me and _murdered _her." he growled between his teeth.

They continued on arguing, without noticing me

I backed away from the formation and soon rose to my feet. It felt like I had been deceived and lied to. My stomach turned of unease and my brain was filled with questions. Who is or were Valerie? Why am I looking like her as if I'm her twin? Why was she so special to him? Why haven't Thorin spoken to me about this? Was this why he acted so strangely when we first met back in the Shire? Is this why he's been so distant lately? Did he only let me join this quest just because I look like her?

I was hurt and I got madly upset. I stomped off back to the camp with a ravaging mood. The others noticed me approaching and they looked confused.

"Something troubling ya Bella?" Bofur asked.

"Indeed something is." I practically snarled. I walked through the camp and back to the ponies.

"Where are you going?" Bombur called after me.

"To look after our bloody ponies!" I yelled back.

Gandalf was not the only one to be absolutely furious with our leader right now. I had done almost the exact exit like he had.

I reached the ponies and sat down on a boulder next to them, crossing my arms grumpily as I stared out in thin air. I heard in the distance that Fíli and Rue were still sparring, with Kíli cheering on. The sun had sank down by the horizon by this hour and it was getting dark.

After a couple of minutes, I heard something clomping, the sound coming from the forest. I sat completely still and listened closer to the sound. It was coming closer and suddenly it sounded like trees were ripped out of the ground, breaking and wrecking. Someone was coming, someone huge was coming.

I swiftly jumped up from the boulder and hid behind a tall, but narrow fir-tree. I peeked out from it and I saw that a huge, ugly-looking monster was stomping towards the ponies. My eyes widened in fear and I held my breath.

The monster reached the ponies that were closest to him and with ease, he snatched the two of them up in his arms. The other ponies whinnied in fear and tried to tear off their bindings to the trees. The ponies that the monster had picked up were struggling in his grip and squealed in horror. He then disappeared further into the forest with the two helpless beasts.

And then, from behind, I felt an enormous hand picking me up. Before I had the chance of screaming for help, I went unconscious by a strike to my head.

**What did you think? Feel free to tell me, I appreciate as much help I can get :)**


	12. Chapter 12: The trolls

**Ahoy! I'm so sorry for updating a day late! Our wi-fi connection went down yesterday and it didn't come back until this hour (worthless piece of...) well well, r&r as soon as you've read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

I woke up. I had no idea where I am, all I knew at this point was that I had been captured by one of those massive creatures. I was lying on the ground face flat, my hands and ankles were bound tightly and I could not move around. All I could do was to roll around and sit up, which I did.

I was in a pen together with the two ponies that had been stolen; Daisy and Bungo. The monsters were near us, they had set up a fire and a kettle above it. They were cooking something.

"Tom!" one of them sneered, "Go back and get some mo'e of those nags, these a'e too skinny and shaggy and that squirrel won't cut it."

They had an incredible heavy accent, I could barely make out what they were saying.

"F'oine I'll be back soon. But it betta' be worth it, Bert. I ain't made to walk back and forth all n'oight." the other one grumped sourly.

"Get some with mo'e fat and flesh on 'em!" the third monster called out to him.

"Shut up, William. I know wha' I'm getting." _Tom _growled.

The first monster, _Bert_, growled something back at _Tom, _but I didn't hear what. I didn't really care though, all I cared about was how I was supposed to escape and alarm the others. I noticed that my sword still hung by my belt in its sheath, I could use it to cut the bonds that was nearly stopping the blood flow in my veins. But I had to be quiet, the sword could also reflect light from the fire and that could alert the other two creatures.

I rolled to the shadows of the ponies and moved my hands to the hilt of my sword. I slowly pulled it out, without making a _chingy _sound with it. I sat up on my knees and put the handle between them to start slide the bonds against the edge of the sword. My weapon wasn't that quite sharp, so it took me some time to finally cut the whole bond.

In mean time, the other monster had come back with two more ponies. He was walking towards the pen, so I swiftly cast myself onto the ground and acted unconscious. He put the ponies down right beside me, Myrtle and Minty, and then went back to his other companions. They started to bicker again, which gave me an advantage to escape without them noticing me.

All I had to do was to cut the bonds on my ankles and then I could walk out safely. But it was then I realized that someone was by the pen, staring at me. I turned to the person, whom in fact were my cousin Bilbo. He stared at me in shock.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. What on Earth was he doing here?

The creatures were still bickering loudly with eachother, so I could speak silently with him.

"What are you doing here?! Get out of here now!" I hissed at him.

"I was wondering where you might've wandered off after that exit back at the camp…" he mused thoughtfully.

"Oi, don't lose focus. Are you here to free the ponies?" I inquired. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Y-y-yes, but now that you're here…" he tried to untie the ropes in vain.

"You need to take my sword and try to cut it. Here." I handed him it.

He began to saw with it, sliding back and forth. But it did no good at all, the sword was too slap and the rope too thick. The creatures must have some kind of knife that they cut their foods with.

"Perhaps they might have a knife." Bilbo mused and glanced at the monsters, "I will go and look."

"My thoughts exactly." I agreed, "If you run into trouble, call for me." I gave him a small push.

He sneaked up behind _William _and he caught his eyes on something.

"Me guts are grumbling, I've got to snaffle something. Flesh I need, flesh!" _Tom _grumped and then gazed around their camp. Then he caught his eyes on me. "You!" _Tom _snapped and gazed at me.

Oh no, I had forgotten to hide behind the ponies. I stumbled backwards, with the bonds of my ankles still trapping me. _Bert _turned around to see what _Tom _was staring at. He saw me and then began reaching his hand into the pen for me.

"Perhaps the squirrel will make a good seasoning." _Bert _mused as his hand closed up on me.

I stumbled backwards even more with fright and horror chilling my spine. But before _Bert _had reached me, _William_ had sneezed into his handkerchief.

"Ahhh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything." he shrieked dramatically. I looked at his hand as _Bert _turned around.

Oh sweet Mother… Bilbo was lying in the monsters hand, covered with snot and boogers. I had to act quickly.

I swiftly grabbed my sword and began to cut the bonds on my ankles. When I was free of them I turned around, to meet the sight of Bilbo standing on the ground, surrounded and had no way to escape the three creatures.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel like the other?" _Tom _questioned.  
>"I'm a burglar-uhh, Hobbit!" Bilbo squeaked and stumbled on his feet. I had to help him now.<p>

I swiftly climbed over the pen with my sword at the ready. When I had come over, the monsters had cornered him.

"Can we cook `im?" _Tom_ asked his mates, licking his tongue.

"We can try!" _William_ said darkly and tried to grab Bilbo, but he managed to dodge out of the way.

"He and the other squirrel wouldn't make more than a mouthful." _Bert _then turned around to see that I had escaped, "Not when they're skinned and boned!" he charged for me.

I didn't even have the chance of fleeing before he snitched me off ground.

"Bilbo run!" I cried out. _Bert _shook me in his grip, but I managed to give him a deep cut into his thumb with my sword. He squealed and dropped me. I fell onto the ground and my forehead was hit by a stone embedded in the grass. I groaned and rubbed my brow, when somebody got a hold of me and pulled me back into the bushes.

"Welcome back miss Baggins." Thorin's voice droned. I sat up and I realized that the company had been hiding in the bushes, watching the scene outplay. Rue was the one who had pulled me back, he stared frantically at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked and touched my bruise on my brow. I hissed in pain.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I brushed away his hand. Kíli came to my side and helped me up.

"What happened?" he asked and held me steady so I wouldn't trip.

"They ambushed me while I watched the ponies. I had no chance calling for help before they got me." I whispered. His face fell immediately; guilt shaped his face and features. I was just about to protest when Thorin spoke.

"Be ready." he said and drew his sword. The others growled silently and drew their weapons as well. I straightened up and let go of Kíli. I just had to talk with him later.

I gazed back at the monsters camp. Bilbo had been caught again, _Tom _held him by his legs and he was hanging upside down. My eyes widened and my heart sank to my stomach. Bilbo could be killed at this moment. My cousin could be killed. My stepbrother could be killed! Why were we just standing here?!

I drew my sword and was just to walk out of the bushes, when Kíli took my arm. I gave him a warning glance.

"Offer me." he said and then leapt out of the bushes.

He cut into _William's_ heel and the monster squeaked in pain as he shouted.

"Drop him!"

"You wha'?" _Tom _said.

"I said," Kíli taunted and brandished with his sword, "drop him."

A satisfied and evil smile spread across my face. I drew my sword slowly, waiting for the cue. And it came swift. _Tom _hurtled Bilbo across the camp and he collided with Kíli. Then the rest of the dwarves burst out from the bushes, roaring as they attacked the monsters with their arms. Rue and I remained for a short second. We gazed eachother first and then we raised our swords and followed the others into fight.

Although I had absolute no experience of fighting and the others often had to save me from being crushed by the monsters, I did well. I managed to cause harm to the three monsters; cutting, hacking and stabbing at their legs.

I saw Bilbo being chased by _William, _ducking from his attacks with a knife_. _I didn't have enough courage to attack the monster by myself, but I found a rock nearby and used it to throw at _William's _face. It hit him straight in the eye, he shrieked out in pain and slapped his hand over it, dropping his knife. Bilbo managed to grab the knife and then fled from the monster. I saw that he headed over to the pen with it, he was going to free the ponies.

I ran across the battle scene, dodging the swinging fists of the monsters. I reached Bilbo, he had just released the ponies and they stormed quickly off.

"Well done Bilbo!" I exclaimed, "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm doing perfect!" he blurted out and then his gaze froze on something right over my shoulder. My stomach turned of unease.

I glanced over my shoulder and I saw that _Tom _had seen Bilbo freeing their dinner. His ugly face was filled with anger and he charged for us.

"Duck!" I shrieked as _Tom _swung his fist at us. I tackled Bilbo to the ground to avoid being hit.

_Tom _then was just about to let his balled fist drop on us to the ground, but I put my sword in the way and it buried into his hand. _Tom _roared in pain and pulled his hand back, with my sword still in it.

"ARGH! You little sluggish worm!" _Tom _cried out. He pulled out the sword slowly and then with ease, he broke it with his thick fingers. He sneered at me at me as he threw away the pieces of my broken sword.

My eyes widened and panic shuddered my insides. I was armless, I had nothing to defend us with. He once again charged at us and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact to kill me. But instead, someone shoved me out of the way. I opened my eyes again to find that Bilbo had saved me, he had taken my spot and let himself being grabbed by _Tom. _

I ran back to the others and I ran into Fíli along the way. He saw that I was defenseless and shoved me behind him to take cover.

"Looks like my relentless teaching has payed you off so far!" he said as he stabbed _William's _calf.

"Indeed it has!" I shouted over the noise of the battle. "Where's the nymph?"

"He's doing fine!" he shouted back and nodded to the northwest.

"Bilbo's been caught we must-"

Then suddenly the battle ended abruptly. The monsters had fallen back and _Tom _and _Bert_ were holding Bilbo by his arms and legs.

"Bilbo!" Rue and Kíli exclaimed. Fíli and Thorin had to restrain the two from bolting towards them. I myself felt my breathing getting thin and faint.

"Lay down your arms." _Tom _growled, "Or we'll rip his off."

The others hesitated, not sure if they should do so. Had they gone mad? I gave all of them harsh stares, waiting for them to obey. Thorin stared at Bilbo, becoming incredibly frustrated. Then he thrusted his sword into the ground and the others followed his example, one by one throwing their weapons on the ground in anger and defeat.

Swiftly the monsters had thrown the half of our company in sacks and bound our hands, making us incapable of escaping. The others had been tied to a spit and they were being slowly roasted over the fire. The monsters were bickering about how they were going to cook us, _William _wanted to squash us into jelly and _Bert _wanted us to be grilled with sage as seasoning.

The rest of us who were lying in the sacs, were becoming very uncomfortable with the idea of being roasted or squashed. Rue were lying beside me and Bombur was to my right. Both of them were nearly shaking with fright.

Then suddenly, Bilbo spoke to the monsters.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." he said.

"You can't reason with them!" Dori cried out from the spit, "They're halfwits!" Bilbo clumsily rose to his feet, ignoring Dori.  
>"Halfwits? What does that make us then?!" Bofur questioned. I couldn't help but snicker a small bit, even when he was being slowly burned over a fire he could still joke.<p>

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo continued, drawing the attention of the monsters.

"What about the seasoning?" _Bert _asked, looking down to the hobbit.

"Have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." the dwarves became offended by this and protested, some even calling him traitor.

The monsters continued to jabber and then _Bert _wanted to know his _secret to cooking dwarf. _They stressed him as he didn't find the words. "Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" he then said. The dwarves protested violently and those who lay near to him tried to kick his legs. Why would he say such thing?!

Wait, the monsters had previously mentioned that _dawn wasn't far away _and they didn't _fancy being turned to stone_… These were trolls! I know I've read somewhere that when trolls are caught in sunbeams, they will turn into stone.

Bilbo's a genius! He was distracting them long enough for the sun to rise!

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." _Tom _suggested, not falling for Bilbo's trick.

"`E's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." _William _snarled and then walked towards us in sacs.

He reached for the fattest of us; Bombur. He held the poor dwarf above his mouth, preparing to swallow him whole. Then Rue stood up on his knees.

"Stop!" he yelled, "Bombur's nothing but fat and gristle. Eat me instead." he closed his eyes. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"Rue! Are you bloody mental?" I gasped, completely shocked.

"Sit your arse down!" Fíli hissed, but it was hard to hear him due to his face digging into dirt in the ground. _Tom _smiled viciously and then stepped towards the nymph.

"Don't eat either of them!" Bilbo exclaimed, "They've got worms and parasites all of them… in their tubes!"

_William _grimaced and then threw Bombur back. I had to roll to my right to avoid being crushed by him.

"All of them are infested with rashes and leeches, I wouldn't risk it." Bilbo said.

The dwarves burst out in anger and made a fuss over this. They called him a traitor, accusing him of having parasites and some who were lying close to him tried to kick at him again. He rolled his eyes when they didn't take notice of his try to save them. But a kick from Thorin shut them up, making them realize what was going on. Then they all began to play along in the act.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oín began.

"I have the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kíli followed.

"We're riddled." Nori proclaimed.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori stated.

"Yes we are. Badly!" Dori agreed.

"What will you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" _Tom_ growled. "You think I don't know what you're up to?" he pointed his finger accusingly at Bilbo.

Blast. They've seen through his plan.

"This bloody ferret is taking us for fools!" _Tom_ claimed angrily.

"The dawn will take you all!" came the powerful, deep voice of Gandalf from the great stone above the clearing. My gaze snapped towards him and my eyes lit up in hope. He had returned.

Behind him I could see the sun was rising. Gandalf suddenly bashed his staff into the rock and it split into two pieces, revealing the sunbeams to the naked skin of the trolls. They began to howl and scream in pain as their skinned dimmed into grey. In only few seconds, they turned into complete stone and they froze in their current positions, becoming statues.

At first there was complete silence among us, but then, joyful and jubilant cheers breezed through the air.

We had survived.

**So that was the chapter for this week! Just so you know, I will be editing some of the first few chapters, because when I read them myself, I found some parts being a little odd and I need to improve the flow a little. I don't think I will be able to update until next year though, I will be busy with the holidays stuff and so on. So perhaps in two weeks.**

**Am I the only one who thinks this semester has gone by terribly fast? It's already winterbreak and Christmas Eve is around the corner! Next thing you know it will be spring! I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	13. Chapter 13: The orc pack

**Hey you guys! It's been a while! Gosh, I feel terrible for leaving you hanging, but truth to be told, life kinda caught up with me and I had to take a little break. I really tried to write, multiple times, but it ended up being complete disaster and I didn't want to post a terrible chapter. But here I am, feeling better than ever and I've written another chapter. So go ahead and enjoy people!**

**Chapter 13**

The dawn rose and the warm, morning breeze of June carefully swept into the clearing. I breathed in the soft air of summer and smiled.

"What were you thinking, Rue? 'Eat me instead'…" I heard Bilbo scold the nymph together with Fíli and Kíli. Bombur himself (who Rue had saved) was just happy that he had not been eaten by the third troll.

Bilbo had been taken a little aback by Rue's bravery and the rest of the company was very pleased with him, but they also thought he took a dangerous risk. I myself think that his courageous move was admirable. It was incredibly risky of course, but he have proved himself worthy. At least to Thorin.

Thorin had recently ordered the company to gather the ponies for departure and I had realized that I no longer wielded a weapon. One of the trolls had put his fingers on it and easily snapped it into two. I was armless, I couldn't just walk around without a sword, that would practically be suicide.

I gazed at Fíli and Kíli, who where talking with Rue and Bilbo across the clearing. I walked over to the quartet, with an anxious expression.

"Why do you look so disturbed?" Bilbo asked curiously as I reached. My face had apparently shown signs of my anxiety over my loss of my sword.

"Something that is to be worried about. I no longer have a weapon." I said and bit my lip.

"Well, that is a slight problem." Fíli agreed.

"I swear I heard Uncle and Gandalf talk about a troll cave before." Kíli interjected, interrupting my thoughts. My eyebrows lowered in confuse.

"What does that mean exactly?" I questioned and glanced at the other three.

"Well it means that the cave might possess some sakes of value." Fíli continued.

"But what has that to do with me missing a weapon?" I asked, nearly sounding desperate to understand what they (except Bilbo) meant. They chuckled a small bit.

"It means that the cave might have some weapons or swords that you can _borrow._" Kíli smirked and winked.

"Oh." I said, smiling. I began to understand their point. It was not a bad idea though, it can't stealing if the owner of the token is dead, is it?

The others had managed to bring back the missing ponies and the rest of us went to get the other ponies. Then we set off for the possible troll cave.

I had to avoid riding next to Rue and Bilbo, because I knew that Bilbo would want to confront me about what happened before between me and Thorin. So I rode together with Kíli, while Fíli rode with the other two.

"Bella?" he said, interrupting our ongoing conversation and looked at me.

"Yes Kíli?" I replied and met his gaze. His eyes were filled with guilt and remorse. "What's troubling you?" I asked, my eyebrows arching a little.

"I'm so sorry for not being there with you when the trolls came." he nearly whispered. "If I would've been there with you, I could've stopped them."

"Oh please, it wasn't your fault they came." I chuckled and nudged his arm, "I didn't get hurt, none of us did! How can you feel bad about something that would not have made any difference?"

"It would have!" he argued, "I could've called for help or even killed that troll."

"We were fourteen-man strong during our fight with the trolls and even then we failed to kill them." I teased, "So it wouldn't really have made a difference anyways, Kíli. Only that both of us had been carried off instead of just me." I smirked at him.

"Well, maybe that's true." he said, "But I wouldn't be burdened with guilt over it." he sighed and glanced away.

I was just about to continue on arguing, but something hindered me. Something that infiltrated my nostrils and nearly made me vomit. I instinctively pinched my nose as I grimaced at the smell. Kíli looked back at me again and furrowed his brow, questioning my movement.

"Can't you feel that terrible smell?!" I squeaked. He shook his head slowly and his guilty expression disappeared. Bofur came up on my left side.

"I feel it too." he mused as he sniffed the air, "The troll cave must be near." his eyes began to shine bright.

"Indeed it is, master Bofur." Gandalf spoke loudly, as we reached a cave-like hole in the ground. The chattering amongst them ended abruptly and their gazes drew to the cave.

It was swarming with flies around it, due to animal carcasses lying all around. That must've been why the air was poisoned with that foul stench.

The company halted and we dismounted our ponies. A group containing Thorin, Gandalf, Fíli, Kíli, Rue, Bofur, Gloín and Nori entered the cave while the rest of us waited patiently outside.

It didn't take long before little Rue came back marching out of the cave. His face was blossom red and his eyes were flickering embarrassingly. He was holding something in his hands that he swiftly put in his pocket.

"Oi. Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm just fine thanks." he replied shortly.

"You don't look fine." Bilbo said suspiciously. "Did something happen in there?"

"No."

"You're a terrible liar, Rue." I chuckled and walked up to him. "What's that you've got in your pocket?"

"None of your business." he retorted nervously.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked again, becoming slightly worried.

"As I told you; yes, everything is fine." he said.

"Well if you say so." I smiled as the others came back from the cave.

"Belladonna, Bilbo?" Gandalf called for us as he exited the cave. I walked up to the wizard together with Bilbo

Gandalf held out two swords in front of us. "I think these two might be of your sizes." he mused. I eagerly took one of the swords from his hands and opened the sheath.

It was a fine sword, made of a smooth and hard, silvery metal. It wasn't that long, it was nearly two feet long from the hilt to the top of of the oval-shaped blade. The blade itself was defined with marvelous, elvish letters carved vertically.

"It's beautiful." I commented. Bilbo looked at his sword hesitantly.

"I can't take this." he said nervously.

"Of course you can." Rue interjected, "You'll need a weapon out here and it's perfectly your size. I can teach you how to use it."

Bilbo's new sword was nearly identical to mine, the only differences was that his sword had no elvish letters carved on it and it was slightly shorter.

"These blades are of an elvish make." Gandalf informed. I snapped my gaze up to him, "Which means they will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"Fascinating…" I mused as I swung my sword a little. It was incredibly light in hand and it was smooth in movements. I liked it already.

"I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo stated uneasily as I danced away as I played with my newly gifted sword.

Suddenly, a _chingy _sound occurred and I realized that I had unintentionally swung my sword at Thorin. He stared down at me, looking slightly confused.

"Oh. Pardon me." I said and drew my sword back as I gazed downwards. I didn't want to look him in the eye.

"Where's your sword?" he asked and drew his own sword back.

"Right here in my hand." I replied and gestured with my sword-hand.

"I meant your other sword, where's it gone?"

"One of the trolls put his hands on it. I needed a new one." I explained and gazed at the others.

"It's a fine looking thing, but please be more deliberate with it. You might cut someone down if you're not mindful." he begged.

"I shall." I finished our little conversation and walked away.

I saw that Bilbo finally had accepted the sword from Gandalf. I was just about to walk up to him, when Thorin suddenly bellowed "Something's coming!"

The company began to move swiftly towards the forest, but I just stood there, staring dumbfounded at them. What had they heard?

"Hurry now. Arm yourselves!" Gandalf urged the company as he pulled me along with him. In the corner of my eye I saw Bilbo looking at his new sword, not noticing all us others running.

"Bilbo! Come on!" I called for him. He reacted instantly and followed us into the woods.

We suddenly stopped once we were inside the forest and everyone gazed around the area, looking for the enemy. I ran to Rue, Fíli and Kíli as I shot glances all around.

Then out of nowhere, an equipage of huge rabbits sprung out of the bushes, being strapped to a sleigh that carried a man who shouted frantically "Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

"Watch out!" Rue yelled and tackled me out of the way from the spectacle that was arriving through the bushes.

"Radagast!" Gandalf exclaimed and stepped forward. "Radagast the Brown, what on Earth are you dong here?"

Well, the man was certainly brown, he was covered in this color. Even his hair and beard was of brown. But his eyes were as green as a grass-field in the Shire. But there were something familiar about his name… Radagast… Radagast yes! This was fifth wizard that Gandalf told us about.

"I have been looking for you, Gandalf my friend." Radagast rabbled distraughtly. "Something is wrong, something is terribly wrong."

Gandalf lowered his eyebrows in alarm. "Yes? Go on, what do you mean?"

Radagast opened his mouth to respond, but he hesitated and tried again but failed to say the words. "Blimey! I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue!" he wailed. I eyed Gandalf questioning, but he was just as clueless like us others.

"Oh! It's not a thought at all!" Radagast exclaimed, "It's just a little-" then a stick shaped creature crawled out of his mouth. Gandalf pulled it out of his mouth "Stick-insect." Radagast finished.

I felt my stomach turn of disgust and I grimaced at the incident. Where the rest of the wizards also like this one?

"That's what the wizard of the East is like?" Kíli muttered sarcastically and then gazed at Rue.

"We're not all like that." the nymph defended.

"Pardon us my friends." Gandalf spoke, "Would you mind if Radagast and I were to speak privately?" the company and I nodded and then the two of them walked off to a private spot.

They talked for a long time, sounding both agitated and frightened. Little Rue had sat himself close to the pair to eavesdrop on them, which was an incredibly unwise thing to do since what he got himself into the last time he did. I was about to go tell him to come back… When I heard a twig break further into the woods. I froze on the spot and listened sharply for another sound.

Then, a howling from a wolf, icing through the air, startled the whole company.

"Was that a wolf?!" Bilbo squeaked after the howling ended, "A-are there w-wolves out there?" I spun around to look at the others.

"Wolf?" Bofur stammered, his eyes were widened in fear, "No that is no wolf."

After that, I heard a growl from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, to find a humongous wolf glaring at me as if I was a large piece of flesh. I didn't even manage to react when the beast charged for me.

It plunged onto me, knocking the air out of my lungs. But before it managed to bury its fangs into me, it was immediately killed by Thorin. Its legs slackened as it died and I crawled out of the way before it fell. Then I saw another gigantic wolf, sneaking up behind Thorin. "Behind you!" I yelled.

An arrow suddenly shot into it and Dwalin followed by cutting the beast down, killing it.

I was shaking of horror as I stared at the two corpses of the strange animals. "What in the world are those creatures?" I breathed, my voice trembling.

"Warg scouts." Thorin snarled viciously, "Which means an orc-pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack!?" Bilbo and I blurted out at the same time. I felt someone's hands pulling me up on my feet. I turned glanced over my shoulder to see Kíli being the one who had his hands on me.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf roared, coming back from his talk with Radagast.

"No one." Thorin rumbled.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf repeated, this time sounding more distressed and aggravated.

"No one, I swear." Thorin replied. "What in Durin's name is going on?" he hissed through his teeth, his jaw being very tight of distress.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf stated.

Hunted? Hunted?! I felt panic flare up and sweat began to pour down my brow.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin growled.

"We can't!" came the squeaky voice of Ori as he approached us. "We have no ponies! They bolted due to the wargs."

No…No… I felt a tear roll down my cheek when I realized that I no longer had little Mirra to share our marches with. Poor little thing… They wouldn't last for long out here on their own…

"We still have our legs!" Rue shouted, "We'll just have to run for it."

"I shall draw them off." Radagast volunteered and gazed seriously at Gandalf.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They'll outrun you." the Grey wizard replied doubtfully.

"_These _are Rhosgobel rabbits." Radagast the Brown responded as he pointed proudly at his beloved rodents. There was an awkward moment of silence and we all stared at the wizard as if he was out of his mind. "I would like to see them try." he taunted.

"Keep them occupied. Buy us as much time and distance as you can." Thorin commanded the brown wizard.

The company drew their weapons and readied themselves for the long run. I became nervous to the fact that we had to run; I'm a terrible runner. I would just have to pray to the Gods (if there are any) that I would manage to keep up with the others.

Radagast prepared his hares and stepped onto his sleigh, then Rue ran up to him and said something I did not hear. But I did hear this from Radagast: "Oh! It's been a while since I saw a little nymph." he commented and leaned closer to Rue's face, "What a fair looking lady you are." he said before his rabbits shot off in full speed.

Lady?

Rue straightened and then drew his sword and turned around. I stared dumbfounded at him. He realized that I had heard Radagast's comment and he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"… Rue?" I asked, my eyes being wide of confuse. Was Rue, in fact, a lady? Like I had suspected?

"Come on you two." Fíli hissed at us and pulled Rue along with him and Kíli took my hand.

I snapped out of my thoughts and before I knew it we were out of the woods, running on a yellowed, rocky plain.

It was difficult for me to keep up with the others, but I forced my legs move forward. This was a run of life or death; rest if you wish to be eaten by wargs, run if you wish to live a few more decades.

In the distance, I saw that the orc pack had weathered our trail and they were onto us. But suddenly, Radagast burst out from the forest line and managed to catch the attention of the pack. His rabbits rapidly sprinted out into the plain, leading the pack further away from us. "Come and get me!" the wizard shouted tauntingly and laughed evilly as the pack raced after him.

"He'll kill himself!" I panted.

"Oh he's a wizard!" Fíli panted back, "He can watch out for himself."

"Here!" Thorin shouted and led us behind some rocks where we could run behind until Radagast had led the pack to a safe distance.

Thorin stopped peaked out from the rocks, judging if we could run safely across the plain. "Move!" his voice bellowed and all of us began to sprint again.

But before we knew it, right in front of us, came the equipage of Radagast the Brown with the orc pack chasing after him. We halted swiftly and retreated to another huge hill of rock and stone, where we took refuge.

The howlings and roars faded further into the distance. My heart was beating furiously in my chest, sweat was pouring allover my body and my head was dangerously dizzy. We had been running for nearly half an hour at full speed.

"I don't think I can run any longer." I hissed as I tried to catch up with my breath, "I think I'm about to faint…"

"No! Stop it!" Rue said and slapped my arm, "Keep it together Bella. You can do it."

Thorin hushed at us and we instantly shut up. I could hear the sound of four, heavy paws walking on the hill above us. A warg was snarling and sniffing the air and yet again, panic took hold of me and I held my breath, covering my mouth.

Thorin nodded at his younger nephew and Kíli readied himself with his bow and arrow. He stepped out from the rock, turned and shot the beast. It fell onto the ground right in front of me and Rue.

It hadn't died and additionally, there was an orc with it. Most of the dwarves reacted and pounced on the two creatures, killing them brutally… and loudly. But they were too loud, that could draw the attention of the pack.

Gandalf peaked out from the rock and his eyes froze in fear. "Move! Run!" he yelled and began to sprint furiously towards another huge boulder in the distance. The orcs had noticed us. Oh Mother, help us…

"This way! Quickly!" the voice of the wizard shot through the air.

I felt an adrenaline rush pumping through my limbs and suddenly, I had outrun the whole company and I was running beside Gandalf. "Where are we going?" I shrieked to him.

"Over there!" he roared and pointed with his finger towards the boulder we were closing up to.

My legs moved even faster and soon I reached it. Gandalf was not far behind, but what I realized, was that the others were not with us.

"Where are the others?" I cried.

"They're behind us." Gandalf panted, "Go down there, into the hole." he gestured to the rock. I lowered my eyebrows in confuse.

"But what about the others-"

"Do as I say!" he raved, "The others will come. There now, get down!" he showed me to the rock and shoved me down into a hole.

I slided down the rocky hole and turned around to help Gandalf, but he had not followed. "Gandalf!" I screamed in horror, "Gandalf!"

"This way you fools!" he suddenly roared and then he came sliding down the hole. Then a whole cascade followed right after him.

Bilbo, Nori, Ori, Gloín, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Oín, Bifur, Dwalin and Balin. Where were Thorin, Rue, Fíli and Kíli?

Then the three of them came tumbling down and Thorin right after them. A sound of wargs and orc screaming of pain occurred and I swear I heard the hooves of horses galloping. A horn was blown as more painful cries poisoned the air.

"What is it?" I asked. No one answered, but then an orc rolled down into the hole. The dwarves raised their weapons and roared warningly. But it didn't move, it was already dead.

Thorin kneeled beside the corpse and pulled out an arrow from its neck. "Elves." he spat and threw the arrow away. The cries ended and the only thing to be heard was the sound of horses galloping that was fading away.

Finally, there was a moment of calmness. I could finally breathe. But I noticed Bofur staring shockingly at me.

"What?" I said.

"Bella are you feeling alright?" he asked and came closer. "You're all blue!"

"Huh?" I said and I staggered on my feet. My head became incredibly heavy and I had a hard time breathing.

"Bella." I heard the voice of Kíli, but I could barely see him, due to the blackness that began to dim my eyes.

My legs gave in and I fell, but someone caught me in his arms and I recognized the smell of Kíli. "Bella?" he said nervously, shaking me in his grip. I couldn't answer him and I heard the others beginning to say my name anxiously.

My breath became irregular and then, darkness took me.

**Now we'll see if I can manage to update on Sunday's as usual, school's back again and it has begun to be pretty hectic. But I will do the best I can. Have a nice next week!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Valley of Imladris

**Sorry for the late update! Enjoy**

**Chapter 14**

Light slipped in between my eyelashes and I took a few deep breaths, to make sure my lungs were functional. I slowly arched my little finger and it moved the way I wanted it to move. I opened my eyes and a shining light of red and orange rolled in like a wave of fire. But it wasn't fire; it was the light of dusk, warm and remote.

I realized that I was in a bed, but it was fairly large, maybe even too large for a hobbit.

"Bella?" a voice beside me whispered quietly. I felt a hand squeezing my own hand and my gaze snapped to the right. There sat my older stepbrother and cousin Bilbo.

"What happened?" I asked tiredly. "Where are the others?"

"The healers told us that you suffered from severe exhaustion and that you needed to rest for a bit to regain your strength." he answered and then sat himself on the bedside, still holding my hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, aside from the fainting, I feel fine." I sat up and glanced around me.

We were in a room with white, wooden pillars that was shaped into arches. There were some fair violet curtains hanging down from them, serving as bed was of the same wood of the pillars and the floor was of beautiful and defined marble. There were no ceiling, I could stare right up into the naked sky.

There was something different though; the air felt fresher and it seemed like the sky was closer to the ground, but most of all, something wasn't quite right with the atmosphere. This place felt… magical of some sort. Like an ancient spell or enchantment has been put on it. What was this place?

"Where are we?" I said.

"At the moment, we're in Rivendell." Bilbo replied shortly. My brow furrowed.

"Could you perhaps be a little less specific?" I chuckled ironically. He was just about to answer, when a tall figure stepped forward.

"We are in the west of the Misty Mountains." came the voice of Gandalf as he entered the space. "In the last homely house East of the Sea, in the Valley of Imladris. More known under the Common tongue as Rivendell." he leaned against the arch and smiled down at me. "Which means we're in the land of Elves, hosted by Lord Elrond."

My eyes widened of wonder; the word _Elves _was like music to my ears. Instantly I felt the urge to jump out of the bed and explore the Elven outpost. But I felt that my body was not fit for the pressure for running again. I had to be careful.

"The others are receiving some refreshment at the moment, I was just about to join them as I walked past the medical wing. But then I heard you speaking." Gandalf answered to my second question.

"Oh." I said and the sat up. "Well, why won't we join them?" I looked at the two.

Bilbo and Gandalf exchanged glances and then Bilbo shrugged. "If that is your wish. The healers said you would need some refreshment as well when you'd woken up." he answered and then rose from the bed and then held out his hand for me to take it.

I smiled delightfully and swung my legs to the bedside and took his hand.

Gandalf and Bilbo showed me the way through the Elven houses and halls. This truly was an astonishing and enchanting place, it felt like the further we went the more breath-taking everything looked. Even most of the Elves we passed were some of the most beautiful beings I had ever seen.

I could barely tear my stare away from a gorgeous male that we just passed, when we reached a circular balcony that overlooked the valley, with the setting sun beaming into my eyes. My stomach ached of the paining beauteous view, but it also ached of hunger. In the background, harps and flutes were played by some Elvish musicians.

"Oi! Look who decided to come back to life eh!" Dwalin exclaimed from one of the dining tables. The other dwarves cheered when I went to the tables to greet them.

"Forgive me for being late, I just needed to rest a little." I said and pretended to sweep some dust off my shoulder. I got smug chuckles as a response.

"Well, it's good to see ye breathing without a blue face." Bofur said as he stuffed his mouth with a roll. I nodded and smiled at him.

I sat down at the table with Rue, Fíli, Kíli, Dwalin, Nori, Oín, Bofur and Bifur.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Kíli nudged my arm and chuckled.

"Best one I had in years." I chuckled back. "Where's Thorin?"

"He's over there together with Gandalf and Lord Elrond." Fíli pointed to another table.

I glanced over my shoulder at another table and found the two of them with another unfamiliar male Elf as company. The Elf wore a headdress and golden-like robes, his hair was dark brown with crystal grey eyes. His face was… ageless. I couldn't tell if he was older or younger, but he was a fair one like all the others.

He was holding a sword, Thorin's sword, the one he had found in the troll cave and he was examining it thoroughly before he gave it back to the dwarf.

"Is that Lord Elrond?" I asked.

"Yes, he's very nice, he actual-" Rue began to say, but I swiftly interrupted.

"Oh how rude of me!" I exclaimed and jumped out of my seat.

I ran up to the table of the three and then cleared my throat to draw the attention of Elrond. Now was the prefect time to show off my Elvish skills.

"Mae govannen, heru en amin Elrond." I spoke clearly and curtsied. He looked a little confused at first, but then nodded at me to continue. "Elen sila lumenn omentilmo." his eyebrows elevated a little and he then glanced at Gandalf, looking a little surprised.

"Creoso a'baramin, aier." he spoke, "Mani naa essa en lle?"

"Amin ess Belladonna Baggins II Took." I realized that the dwarves had gone silent, they were staring at me in shock. "I am a Hobbit of the Shire."

"Your Elvish is excellent, miss Baggins." he smiled faintly and raised his goblet. I nodded thankfully. "Have a seat together with your companions. You must be famished after what you've been through."

"Guren glassui." I spoke proudly.

I went back to the others and sat down to eat with them. The food was delicious, mostly it was green foods, beans and rolls filled with strange, creamy sallads. There were no signs of potatoes or meat anywhere, which made the dwarves a little grumpy.

But after a while, jolly Bofur suddenly rose from his seat "There's only one thing for this so far boring supper, lads." he said when Nori complained about the music that was played. He climbed upon the narrow platform that was bolted into the middle of the balcony.

And then he began to sing merrily, a song which was sung in my homelands; The Man in the Moon Stayed Up Too Late. Bilbo must've taught him it and the others must've heard him teaching it, because they sang along. Food was thrown around everywhere and I dodged several rolls that was tossed at my head.

The Elves were incredibly disturbed by their behavior, but they did not protest. As the song was finished, a clean ending of the food fight exited with the dwarves aiming for the Elves. I couldn't help but giggle, that was very rude and disrespectful, but it was a hilarious sight.

* * *

><p>After supper, the dwarves went to bathe off their filth and dirt in the fountain. I didn't know where Rue went, I had the feeling he was hiding somewhere or he had gotten lost. But I searched for him around the halls, listening to echoes of footsteps and breaths.<p>

But I didn't find him anywhere and additionally, I myself got lost in the Gardens. I sat down by a bench and admired the fair flowers and green bushes around me.

"Not with your company?" came the voice of Elrond behind me. I flinched and cast my eyes over my shoulder to look at him. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to frighten you." he sat down next to me.

"No worries, you caught me a little of guard that's all." I replied. "I lost them, I was looking for the nymph, but I ended up out here. It's a beautiful garden you've got, Master Elrond."

He nodded. "How come you're so familiar with Elvish?" he asked and looked curiously down at me.

"I've been fascinated with Elves since I was a small child." I said and met his gaze, "I was in the Eastern woods of my land when I ran into an Elf-maid for the first time. Ever since, I've been obsessed with your kind."

"Who was she? I might know her." Elrond said and listened closer.

"I believe you do know her actually. She told me she was from here, her name was Arwen."

Elrond froze firstly, but then a smile spread across his face. "Oh I know her indeed. She's my first and only daughter." he said.

Now it was my turn to freeze. "What a coincidence!" I exclaimed and laughed a little. "I didn't think about that. Is Arwen here?"

"No, she lives with her grandmother in the Elvish realm of Lothlórien, temporary." Elrond said, "Do you know of that kingdom?" I nodded triumphantly.

"It's rulers are Lord Celeborn and Galadriel Lady of Light." Elrond rose his eyebrows.

"That is true. You impress me, little Halfling." he smiled.

"Master Elrond!" I jumped of fright. "I've lost my cat! I can't find her anywhere!" a little small child on no more than 10 years ran up to us, his eyes were swollen red and tears ran down his cheeks. But as soon as he laid his eyes upon me, he stopped weeping immediately.

"You're no Elf." he mused as he wiped his tears, "Who are you?"

"Estel." Elrond warned the child.

"Don't worry, Master Elrond, the child is only curious." I replied and looked at the child.

He had dark, shaggy hair, his eyes were grey and dim. His height was tall and his body stature was lean. I rose to my feet, to come to the realization that the boy was taller than me.

"You're so small!" he blurted out and stared down at me.

"Estel, mind your manners." Elrond warned the child again.

"I'm sorry." Estel said.

"It's alright." I smiled up at him, "My name is Belladonna, pleasure to meet you Estel." I held out my hand. He took it and shook it firmly.

"Likewise." he said, "I feel bad for asking, but why are you so short?"

Elrond sighed at the child. I laughed at the boy's curiosity. "I'm short because I am a Hobbit." his eyes went wide.

"Hobbit?" he repeated, "What's a Hobbit?"

"A Hobbit is someone like me. Short in stature, curly hair, large feet." I said casually.

"But where are you from?" he said.

"I'm from the Shire. A land in the West. Where most of Hobbits live."

"Oh. What's it like in the Shire?" he asked curiously.

"It's lovely back there. Green hills and fields, woods that can tell a fairy tale with its quiet voices, prairies that stretch for miles." I mused and smiled wider.

"Sounds like a dream to me." Estel said. "I must go there when I'm older."

"You really should, I think you might like it there." I said.

What a nice little boy, I liked him already.

"So Estel, you told me you could not find your cat." Elrond spoke after a few moments of silence, "Would you like me to help you find her?"

"Yes please!" Estel blurted, "But what about Belladonna?"

"She'll be fine." Elrond said before I could answer, "I see her leader is approaching and I think he intends to keep her company. Come Estel."

I flinched when he mentioned Thorin. "It was nice meeting you!" Estel said before he and Elrond disappeared from the Garden.

"Nice meeting you too!" I cried after them. And then they were gone.

I glanced around the Garden to find Thorin coming from the arch halls. His eyes were locked upon me and it was easy to see that he wished to speak with me. I began to fidget nervously as I tried to find another exit. I decided to take the one Elrond and Estel had used and I began to walk furiously at it.

"Bella!" Thorin called after me. I glanced over my shoulder to find him walking after me.

"I'm not feeling well I have to go back to bed!" I called back and quickened my walk.

"Stop. Don't go." he said, "Don't be childish, I only want to speak with you."

"Well I don't!" suddenly I felt a massive hand grab my hand. "Let go of me!" I nearly shrieked. He didn't comply, instead he forced me stop.

"I need to speak with you this instance." he said seriously.

"Ooh did you hear that? I think Balin might be calling for you." I squeaked and tried to pull my hand away.

"Stop resisting." Thorin said sternly and tightened his grip.

"But really, Balin's over there." I switched on my acting skills and pointed over Thorin's shoulder. His grip loosened a little when he turned around to look for his friend.

Then I took the chance and smoothly pulled my hand out of his and pushed past him. I sprinted out the Garden down the arch halls he had arrived through.

"Bella come back here!" he bellowed after me.

"Not today Master Oakenshield!" I called over my shoulder as I turned at a corner.

I continued on running through halls, paths and around corners, until I bumped into an Elf. "Oh! Pardon me, I didn't see you." I said as I stepped backwards.

"Do not trouble yourself, miss Baggins." the Elf said.

"Do we know eachother?" I asked dumbfounded, I had seen him at the supper but I did not know his name.

"No we don't, but I was introduced to you when you were unconscious. My names is Lindír." he introduced himself and bowed a little. I curtsied in return. "How come you haven't bathed yet?" he asked.

"Uh well." I was a little unprepared for that question, "I was.. a little distracted. But now I'm ready for a good bath!"

"Excellent. Follow me." Lindír said and then turned.

I nearly had to run to keep up with him. He led me to a private room where he showed me inside. "You can use the other brass tub next to the nymph. We'll put in some clothes and towels for you two when you're finished." he closed the door and I heard his swift footsteps fading away.

The nymph? Us two?

I turned around to find Rue, all naked and wet inside the other tub. "Hello." he said casually as he scrubbed his arms. I couldn't help but stare confusedly at him. His eyebrows lowered when he noticed my stare. "What?" he said.

I noticed his hair, being all wet, long and, girly… Oh save me, everything about him looked feminine when he was nude. Could he really be… a female?

I walked closer to the tub so I could peek inside to look at his body. "Bella what are you doing?" he squealed as I leaned in.

He had… breasts. Breasts of a woman. His body wasn't that quite feminine, but he could not be mistaken for a boy when his full skin was shown. He had feminine features of course, but they could be hidden through thick clothing.

Oh… Oh good gracious… He was a she. Like I had suspected.

"Bella!" she cried out and covered her cleavage, "What in the world are you doing?"

"You're… You're a lass. Not a lad." I breathed and then met her gaze. "Have you been concealing yourself as a boy?"

"No!" she defended, "I've always been a girl!"

"But where did all that hair come from? And those bosoms!" I exclaimed and slapped my hand on my forehead in surprise as I backed away from the tub. "Rue, this is not good. This is not good at all…"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The door opened and two dresses and towels were thrown in and the door closed again. I stared at the pile of cloth for a long while.

Rue was a lady. And the others were not aware of this. The company would not be pleased, especially not Thorin. So the question was; was it wise to reveal Rue's true identity or was it wise to keep it a secret? Nothing ever comes good out of secrets, after some time, it will be revealed. But telling the truth might have some consequences.

But wait, we had reached a city and from what I remembered, Rue was to be sent away as soon as we had entered one.

This was too much, this was too much all at once.

"Alright, so here's the plan." I said as I began to undress, "You and I shall change into the dresses as soon as we've finished. Then we need to go to the others and show them the _real _you. We need to straight this out before everything turns into complete disaster."

"What do you mean _show them the real me? _They know I'm a lady, Bella." she laughed carelessly.

"No they don't. Haven't you realized that?" I said as I stepped into the brass tub, "They'll never figure it out themselves unless they see you."

"Well, I suppose I've been aware of it subconsciously, but haven't really thought about it closely." she mused sadly, "What I'm more worried about is that I have to leave you soon. Did you remember what Thorin said?"

"Yes, I do." I said seriously, "I'm afraid that he hasn't changed his mind about that."

"I really don't want to leave you all, Bella. I've been getting so close to all of you that it pains me to even think about it." she frowned and gazed down.

She looked purely miserable. "It feels like for the first time in forever, that I might finally find a place somewhere. And I have a strong feeling that that place, could be with you." she said and looked at me with sad eyes. I frowned at her sorrow and fear for the future. Poor lad-lass, she must feel terrible.

I finished my bathing with her and we got dressed. Our gowns were probably the ones of a child's size, because they fit our small bodies perfectly. They had given Rue some slippers, but they were too large for her so she decided to walk barefoot and I walked barefoot as always.

She put on something on her ankle. "What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh this? I found this back at the troll cave." she replied as she fastened it. It was a rather simple design, it was crafter in silver with three flower pendants in the color of white hanging but the chain. It was a pretty little thing.

"So what do we do now?" she asked as we had brushed our hair.

"Um… I don't think we should just go and tell them. I think we need to _stage _it. They could somehow run into you looking like a lady and you should act like you don't know what they're talking about." I said.

"So I'm supposed to be unaware about that they don't know I'm a lady?" she asked.

"Yes, but it is the truth right?"

"Until a few minutes ago. So I suppose it's a half-truth." she mused, "But what about you? Should you act like you don't know me as a lady either?"

"Uh, no. I think it's best if I act that I've known you've been a lady all along. I can protect you easier with that knowledge." I said.

"I don't need protection." she protested, "I can look out for myself."

"I know Rue, I know you can. You've been doing it for the latest two years, haven't you?" she nodded. "But I think it's for the best. If the situation should turn out be worse than what we fear."

"You're right." she agreed. "I'll make out something to make them _run into me accidentally _or something like that. You should leave before me, if someone of them might be around." she suggested.

"Clever thought. Good luck, Rue." I said to her and then left the room in haste.

I marched down the hall. I wish this would turn out well. Oh please, let this turn out to be the best.

**Elvish translations: **

**Mae govannen, heru en amin Elrond = Well met, my lord Elrond**

**Elen sila lumenn omentilmo = A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting**

**Creoso a'baramin, aier. = Welcome to my dwelling, short one**

**Mani naa essa en lle? = What is your name?**

**Amin ess (...) = My name is (...)**

**Guren glassui = Thank you from my heart**

**I'm very sorry about the updating failure. School's been very distracting and I just haven't had time to write that much. Future updates might become irregular, depending on school. Well well, it is as it is, I hope you enjoyed this chapter after all. Happy Saturday everyone!**

**P.S. Did you understand whom Estel was? If not, google his name and you'll see ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Hurt and discomforted

**Hey again! Only four days late, finally, here is the chapter you've been waiting for.**

**Chapter 15**

I went to a gazebo in the Gardens as I waited for Rue's great entrance and reveal. I hope she'd find a way to smoothly reveal herself the company, and I hope she'd find a diplomatic solution to reveal herself to Thorin.

Oh he would not take these news well, if I've guessed him right. I still did not know him that well, but I wasn't so curious about getting to know him any longer. Not after from what I heard that night.

The sun had finally disappeared from the horizon and the moon had risen in the dark sky, shining its silvery light upon Imladris, making the outpost looking even more magical during night.

"Hello Bella." Balin's voice greeted from the steps into the gazebo.

"Oh hello Balin!" I greeted him back. He sat down next to me on the little bench. "What brings you here if I may ask?"

"No particular reason, I just wanted to keep you company." he said. "How are you feeling this beautiful night?"

Aside from finding out that Rue had gone from being a boy to a lady, I was fine.

"I'm a little tired, but other than that I feel fine." I decided to reply. "How are you doing?"

"Same as you." he said.

"So." I said after a moment of silence, "How do you think I've done so far? On this quest and everything." I looked at him curiously. This was something I actually needed a feed-back about, I needed to know that I am of no burden and that I'm still useful.

"According to me lass, you've been doing admirable." he smiled at me, "I haven't, and none of the others have found you being a burden for the company. You get along with everyone and you're very helpful around camps and at other times. For someone's first time out in the wilderness, you've done excellent." he patted my shoulder encouraging.

I let out a cry of triumph and success as I gave myself a small applause.

"By the way!" I said after my moment of win, "What have you been up to all night? I haven't seen Bilbo (or anyone for the matter) the whole night and I suspect that he might've been with you."

"Aye, he was with me, Thorin, Gandalf and Lord Elrond." he replied, "Remember that map Gandalf showed all of us back in your home, Bella?"

"Yes?" I nodded curiously.

"Gandalf said that he could not read it, but that it were _others in Middle Earth that can_. Well, that _others _is in fact Lord Elrond." he announced, "Which surprised me at first."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's an Elf. Elves are not supposed to be known to ancient Khuzdul, neither should they the be able to read it." he sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Well well, so what happened? Could he read the map correctly?" I said, ignoring his obvious disapproval of Elrond's skills.

"Aye, the text was _Cirth Ithil_, which means that they're moon runes. Do you know what moon runes are?" he asked. I nodded swiftly for him to continue. "The words gave valuable information about the Hidden Door. It will be opened on the last light on Durin's day, if we get there in time and if we still have the key to open it with." he mused, "Which means that we must reach the Mountain before the last day of autumn."

"Last day of autumn…" I mused and calculated the time that had gone by so far. We left in late April, on the 27th… since then it has gone a little more than a month. It was early June now and Midsummer will fall in on the 28th June… The last day of Autumn will approximately fall somewhere between mid October to late November.

My eyes widened and I looked worriedly to Balin. "I know what you're thinking, lass." he said, "Time is against us."

"Shouldn't we leave if we're not certain about the exact date? What if we don't make it there in time?" I questioned.

"I don't know, Thorin has decided that the company should linger here for a fortnight or so, so that we may refill our provisions and make other decisions about our road." he responded, "I suppose it's wise though, we cannot haste too much and make swift decisions, that would only lead to disaster."

I froze as I felt a stab at my stomach. Swift decisions leads to disaster? Was I swift about the decision about Rue earlier? Or was it the best thing to do in this situation? Or should she have stayed a boy? My thoughts swirled around in my head, making me feel a little dizzy.

"Bella?" Balin's voice penetrated my frantic thoughts, "What's the matter?" I had apparently been fidgeting with my hands and my breath had quickened.

"Nothing…" I sighed. I really didn't like to lie to him, but Rue had to tell everyone (including Balin) herself. I couldn't be her diplomat, no one could. I was still worried about how she would tell Thorin; what if he would send her away? Good gracious, I dearly hope he won't.

Balin opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a swarm of thundering voices coming from the halls. He glanced at the halls and furrowed his brow. "What is going on? Is that the lads coming?" he asked.

I followed his gaze to find Kíli and Fíli walking the hall beside the Garden. Before I knew it, I had exited the Garden and met them in the hallway, leaving Balin in the gazebo. Kíli noticed me as his brother yelled for Rue. I began to half-run at them and Kíli met me halfway.

"Bella have you heard-" I crashed into him and covered his mouth.

"Shush. I know everything." I hissed to him.

"You've known Rue's been a lady all the time?" he mouthed through my hand. Fíli came to us and stared harshly at me as they waited for me to answer.

I bit my lip. The plan to make this situation as diplomatic as possible, had apparently failed, so there was no reason any longer to lie. Additionally, it felt like lying at this point was stupid and would only lead to catastrophe. Lastly, I didn't want to lie to my friends. Not after all this time I've spent with them, bonding and getting along so well.

"No. I realized only an hour ago. We agreed to kind of _act it out. _As if I knew that she's a lady and I would also think that the company knew. And then when you'd find me, I'd act casual about it." I explained quietly to them. "With that made-up knowledge, I could've protected her easier. But, I don't know, it suddenly felt so wrong to lie." Kíli rolled his eyes as I let him go and Fíli's stare only increased.

"I appreciate that you chose not to lie, but we still have to find Rue." Fíli said worriedly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's out searching for Uncle, she wants to show him whom she really is." Kíli replied.

"But that is a good thing." I squeaked, "She just wants everyone to know that she's a lady."

I knew deep down inside that Thorin would not go easy on her, but wouldn't he appreciate the fact that she was being honest?

"Don't you see, Bella? Uncle will not let this go too easily, if I know him right." Kíli said and gave a concerned look to his brother, who returned his gaze.

"Well, I know that Thorin's hard to reason with, but-" I began, but then I heard a group of heavy footsteps walking at us.

I turned around to see Dwalin, Bifur and Nori walking towards us in a hasty fashion. "Oi! They've found her!" Dwalin exclaimed and began to jog towards us.

"Stop, ya fool it's Bella." Nori stopped Dwalin from crashing into us as they reached. Bifur stepped forward and grabbed me by my shoulders as he hissed a row of words in Khuzdul.

"What did he say?" I asked when he had let me go.

"He's asking you if you know where Rue is." Nori translated and I shook my head in response. "Do you know of these news about Rue?"

"She knows." Fíli replied before I had the chance, "Have any one else seen her somewhere?"

"Not from what I've heard. He's-she's a slippery little one…" Dwalin said as if he was cussing.

"We have to keep searching for her, we cannot let her find Thorin." Nori stated seriously, "We need to get moving, come on you three."

I felt myself being shoved forward by the brothers, but I stood my ground and threw my hands up in the air. "Stop! Just stop for a second, will you?" I exclaimed. They stopped and stared confusedly at me.

"I'm just so confused. I know that Rue's taking a risk by going to Thorin alone, but won't he appreciate the gesture? Rue had no idea that we've guessed her as a boy this whole time and all she wants do to is to come clean and straight this out. I don't see the problem, that's all." I said and stared questioning at them.

Their confused expressions dropped immediately. "You haven't heard, have you?" Dwalin asked.

"No! What haven't I heard?" I tweeted desperately.

"Uncle's been considering to let Rue stay with us, to finally become part of the company." Fíli announced, "I'm surprised you haven't noticed this. He's been thinking better and better of the bo-girl for some time now." he added.

"Aye, how come you haven't realized?" Nori asked.

"Well, I haven't really talked with Thorin for a while…" I lied.

Truth to be told was that I had been avoiding him since I overheard him and Balin that night. I still felt very uncomfortable with it, but I was curious over who that Valerie was and why exactly I looked like her.

"If Rue comes out with this too hasty and impulsively, he'll never let her stay. She'll be gone faster than that time we met her." Nori stated worriedly, interrupting my thoughts.

"So what you mean is that, if Rue goes to Thorin, alone, means that she's practically walking into a trap? He'll send her off just like that?" I asked and snapped with my finger. They nodded in response. My brow furrowed, "But, I don't think it would help the case if we should try to speak for her. I think it would only worsen the situation even more." I argued.

"Why exactly would it do that?" Kíli asked me.

"Because it's Rue's problem! She has to fix this herself, we cannot be her _diplomats._" I exclaimed and waved my arms dramatically. "Besides, we don't know if Thorin'll send her away or not. Maybe he's become more forgiving over the course of a few weeks, maybe he's not. We know nothing really!"

"We're going to go look for her." Dwalin said after a moment of silence, "Are ye coming or not Bella?"

"… N-no." I stuttered.

"That's it then, come on fellas." Dwalin, Nori and Bifur turned and began to walk away. Kíli and Fíli stayed put.

"Are you sure?" Kíli asked and looked me straight in the eye. I met his gaze and nodded flatly.

They both sighed and then left to join the others.

Good gracious, I have to get to Rue before they do.

I set off into the halls and houses, searching every corner and room that I ran by. I could hear the company yelling her name frantically as they stumbled loudly down stairs and other passageways.

As I turned at a corner, I ran into a smaller figure and we both fell to the ground. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, to see little Rue squirming on the ground.

"You were a hasty one." she grumbled sarcastically and sat up.

"Rue!" I exclaimed and swiftly got on my feet.

"Bella!" she squeaked as she laid her eyes on me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to find you." I whispered and glanced around us to make sure we were talking privately, "Didn't go so well when you showed yourself to the others, huh?" I asked when I heard another yell of her name.

"It did at first, but when I went to go find Thorin they just lost it and began to chase after me." she wailed and shook her head, "Why do they not understand that I have to do this?" she looked at me desperately.

"They only want to help you, Rue. They don't want to make you appear as a liar." I replied and returned her gaze, "But there's something you should know."

"What do you mean?" she stressed and glanced over her shoulder worriedly.

"I talked with Dwalin, Nori, Kíli and Fíli earlier." I said and then leaned closer to her face, "Thorin is-"

"Oi!" came the voice of Dori on the other side of the hall. "I've found her! Come on!" he yelled over his shoulder and then set off towards us. After him came Ori, Gloín, Bofur, Bombur and Oín in a hasty pace. They looked like a flock of bulls charging for the red cloth.

"Go Rue!" I shrieked and pushed her towards another hallway.

"But you were saying-"

"Just go before they catch you!" she obeyed and sprinted with her little legs down the hall and in merely a second, she was hive of dwarves ran after her and they gave me murderous glances as they passed me.

I stared after them, frowning. All I could at this point was to be incredibly worried about the near future.

* * *

><p>I wandered around the outpost as I waited for the doom to set in. The night had deepened, but I wasn't feeling tired at all. How could I even bother to sleep when I had sent little Rue into ruin? Oh Lord… I knew from the beginning this would not end well, why did I even bother to encourage Rue to do the right thing? If she would've stayed a boy, then Thorin would let her stay. Why did I send her off from the others? I should've just let the others caught her and helped her.<p>

I'm such an idiot, I'm such an stupid, pathetic fool.

I sat down, straight on the marble floor and leaned on the wall behind me, letting the moon shine right into my teary eyes. My breathing began to hitch and the dwelling tears finally streamed down my cheeks. I pulled my knees up against my chest, embraced them with my arms and then leaned my head against my kneecaps as I began to weep quietly to myself.

"Bella?" I shifted in my position when I heard Bilbo's voice, but I did not look up. He repeated himself, but I still didn't answer. He sat down next to me and then embraced me with his left arm. "Bella." he said again, softly. I finally looked up, but I would not look at him. I wiped my tears and sobbed.

"It's all my fault." I weeped after some minutes of quietness. Bilbo jerked at my sudden words.

"You mean about Rue?" he asked and pulled me closer to him. I nodded.

"I was the first one to see her, naked and all with breasts and female parts. And I decided for her what she would do, like the controlling fool that I am. Now she's walking into doom and… It's all my fault!" I sobbed.

"Schhh. It is not your fault, Bella." Bilbo said against me and rubbed my arm. "The truth had to be revealed at some point, we couldn't have gone clueless all the time."

"You don't understand." I shivered, "Thorin has been considering to let Rue go with us, to let her join the Quest and help take back the Lonely Mountain." I looked at him.

He froze and his eyes widened a small bit. "Then, I suppose, there's not much left hoping for." he sighed.

"I know, and I feel so terribly bad about it, because… Well, as I've said, it's all my fault." I whimpered, "Rue was all alone before we met her. She was _all _alone; no family, no friends, nothing. And now when she's finally found something, that might actually make her feel at home, it's just taken away from her!" I leaned out of Bilbo's embrace and jumped to my feet.

The weeping was choking me a little, but I did not let that stop me from talking. "It is so unfair! Thorin will for sure send her off, but I can't let him do that. Being a burglar in this company must somehow have some power." I mused and wiped the tears away from my cheek.

If Thorin will send her off, he would honestly be the worst Dwarf I've ever met. The lass's family was taken away from her and she was forced to travel around Middle Earth, living like a nomad and taking work where she could find to survive. It was so sad, it was so awfully sorry for her. And if Thorin could not see that, considering that he had been kind of through the same traumas, like losing family and been forced to travel and find work himself, then what kind of heartless bastard is he?

I jumped onto my feet, as a reaction to adrenaline pumping through my body.

"Bella." Bilbo said carefully as he rose to his feet, "You need to calm down. Don't-"

"Say no more Bilbo, for now I will go and have a talk with out leader." I growled and then marched away from him.

I walked through stairs, hallways and balconies, until I found Thorin gazing out into the valley in another more remote balcony. He was standing by a railing and he was grabbing it harshly; he was angry, I could tell by his posture. He was nearly shaking and he was breathing slowly. He had talked with Rue and I could tell by my gut feeling that it had not ended well.

"So." I cleared my throat. He flinched and glanced over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here if I may ask?" he said, sounding more bitter than ever.

"Don't act as if you don't know." I said icily. This time he reacted and turned around.

"Good. I've been meaning to explain to you for a long while." he said and walked closer to me. As much as I wanted to yell at him and make him feel bad, I decided to let him speak. I would not let myself sink to his level and force him to be quiet.

"But firstly, I would like to ask you, why did you run away before?" he said, his voice had now softened and he was gazing questioning down at me.

I turned my head, but answered anyway "I wasn't feeling well and I did not wish to speak with anyone." I lied. He knew that wasn't the truth, but he didn't seem to long on that question anyway.

"The reason I've been, so distant lately." he began to say. I winced a little, what was he talking about? "Is because I think, I think that… No. I _feel _that something is with you." he mused deeply.

"Thorin what are you-"

"Belladonna." he boomed powerfully, demanding me to be quiet. I bit my lip harshly in order not to spit back. "The first time I ever laid my eyes upon you… You stunned me."

My brow furrowed as I felt my stomach turn of concern. I still remembered that night when we first met; how strange he had been and how frightened I was. But I still kept my mouth shut, but only because I was curious of what he was going to say.

"I must admit that I have begun to, _feel _for you Belladonna. There is no way for me to hold it back, I just can't keep myself away any longer." he said, sounding a bit weak in his voice. I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up his hand to keep me silent.

"I know, the wisest thing to do at this point is to keep it professional and wait until we've reclaimed the Mountain. But I can't, I can't fight these feelings any longer." he looked passionately at me. My eyes widened of fear and it felt like something had stung my belly.

"I feel the need to _have _you…" he breathed and then stepped even closer and raised his hand to touch my cheek.

But before he reached, I reacted and pounced backwards away from him. My eyes were wet of confuse and anger.

"I came here to talk about Rue…" I breathed and glanced away from his eyes. He instantly froze. "I knew you'd send her off, so I came to negotiate or compromise her place in the company."

"So you knew that she's a girl. Have you been aware of this the whole time?" his voice darkened, it sounded like he was accusing me.

"No, I did not. But I was the first one to know." I admitted and then gazed back at him.

"Then why did you not inform me about this?" he snarled.

"Because it wasn't my right to do so." I retorted.

"As a member of this company you are to tell me, as your leader, of everything." he rebuked me. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, feeling extremely annoyed and infuriated.

"Well, maybe I didn't say anything is because you won't let me speak!" I roared back at him. "Everytime I try to say something, you just interrupt and tell me to be quiet! Just look what you did only moments ago!" I gestured with my hands.

He stared at me for some moments, not knowing what he was to say, but he was shaking of anger again.

"You know what? Let's just drop the whole Rue-thing for now and clear out this, _love_ situation or whatever it is." I snapped, "You should know something. I heard you that night. When we camped at that old house and got caught by the trolls."

He froze again, he knew exactly what I was talking about. "What did you hear?" his voice was trembling and he swallowed hard.

"I heard about someone named Valerie and that I, resemble her. I've pulled my own conclusions and I suspect she was your, lover, before Erebor was taken." I said. He nodded distantly, confirming that my guessing was true. He looked deeply ashamed.

"Ever since that night I've been feeling absolutely out of place. Thorin." I said his name harshly, demanding him to really pay attention, "Did you only let me sign the contract because you wanted me to be her _replacemen_t?" I forced the word out.

I don't know how long we stood there, staring intensely at eachother. It felt like an eternity. He didn't know what to say and neither did I. I feared what I had asked was true; that he was out after my love and not my abilities to help him reclaim his home.

"It is _partially _true." he finally confessed, "I did let you sign because I felt an attraction towards you, something that I haven't felt since…" he trailed off and shook his head, "But I also let you sign because I saw potential in you. Something that your cousin lacked. And this far, you have been doing so, so well, Bella. There is no doubt that you have a natural side to traveling, unlike your cousin."

My heart dropped to my stomach as it was crushed into pieces. My under lips began to tremble and my face wrinkled of psychological pain. _Bastard_, was all I could think. The word repeated in my mind until I began to utter it verbally.

"Bastard…" I hissed as tears formed inside my eyes, "You damned, evil bastard." I broke down into tears and I began to weep uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry if it hurts you, I needed you to know the truth. Please forgive me." he begged and took my hands.

"Get your hands off me!" I screamed and tore my hands away. He reached out for me again, but I recoiled, then spun around ran away.

I ran, and I ran, and I ran and I ran. Until I crashed into a larger body.

**So I just want to explain myself about the late update this week. One of our horses suffered from a severe injury last week and the poor thing was in pain for a long time. And it broke my heart a little, so I did not have the strenght to write because I was upset, but she's well now, so everything's fine.**


	16. Chapter 16: She left without even

**Chapter 16**

I looked up to the larger person that I had just run into. I thought that it was Gandalf, but in matter of fact it was Dwalin, which was very unexpected. He looked down at me and I backed off away from him as I swiftly wiped away the tears.

"How are ye doing mylady?" he asked rather teasingly, but when I accidentally sniffed, his brow furrowed and he leaned closer to my face. "Is something amiss? Are you crying?"

I didn't know what to say; was it wise to tell him the truth or should I keep my mouth shut? Would this endanger the quest somehow and put strain on the company? It felt like telling everybody of this was an impulsive thing to do and not very well-planned, but yet lying felt so unfair. I was upset about earlier, but I was also upset over the fact that Thorin had decided his mind about Rue. So maybe I could _half-lie _at this moment. But I still didn't knew if it was true though, I had heard nothing of it yet. Thorin actually never confirmed if he'd decided or not.

But I had to calm down, I couldn't let anymore tears break through, then I'd break down. And I'd have to explain why, which was something I wasn't ready to share just yet. Nor do I think it might be wise to do.

"I-I…" I stuttered for words, when I heard footsteps coming at us.

"Bella?" I heard Kíli come from another hallway and I met his gaze. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Did Rue find Thorin?" I asked him distressingly, ignoring his question. I was almost dying to know the answer, but I still nearly knew what his decision was. Kíli reached to us with a defeated look on his face.

"Uncle decided that Rue shall not come with us. Fíli and I heard it ourselves." he announced shortly, but sadly. "It actually went a little overboard, they yelled at eachother and Rue threw her anklet over the balcony. Nearly hit me in the head." he added.

"No… Oh damnit." I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I muttered some curses and shook my head. I felt a hand rubbing my shoulder comfortably.

"She'll be alright, Bella." Kíli soothed me.

"The lass managed fine on her own before we met her." Dwalin added, "Besides, if she doesn't wish to stay in the wild, she can just linger here for some time."

They didn't understand, did they? Poor Rue, now she'll be all alone again.

"But it's just so bloody sad!" I argued.

"Of course it is. She's one hell of a nymph and she will be missed, by the most of us." Dwalin said.

"Aye, she's been an amusement to train in archery, although she might not have been the best at it…" Kíli mused a little awkwardly.

"I just wish Thorin could be a little more sympathetic towards her." I commented.

I heard footsteps coming from the same hallway that Kíli had arrived through. I peered down the hall and spotted Rue walking together with Fíli.

"Rue!" I called out and ran down the hall. She noticed me coming and smiled as I rammed into her, giving her a long and warm hug. "I'm so sorry, Rue." I lamented as I stroke her back.

"Don't be." she replied, ending the hug but not the embrace. "I guess it was only a matter of time really. Sooner or later, it had to come out."

Kíli and Dwalin came to us and stood with Fíli and they began to whisper slightly, but I ignored them and focused on Rue. She didn't seem to be upset. She looked sad of course, but her facial expressions showed acceptance. Acceptance over the fact that Thorin had been a merciless, blind and heartless fool.

"I should've never walked in on you like I did. If that would not have happened, you might have still been part of company." I said.

"Maybe, but if it would've happened later, I'm sure Thorin would've been more harsh on me, perhaps he'd even kill me." Rue chuckled.

"How can you speak so lightly of this? How can you not be absolutely heart-broken?" I asked her.

"I am heart-broken, kind of." she admitted and glanced downwards, a frown growing on her lips. "I should have never raised my voice against him. If I only tried to be calm and talk sense with Thorin and not just, burst out in the impulsive, ignorant way that I did. Then, I could've still been a part of the company." she mused.

"You're right, I guess. Thorin's no easy Dwarf to deal with." I muttered a little spitefully. "I'm surprised that he cannot bring himself to relate to your situation."

The whisperings ended abruptly.

"What do you mean with that, lass?" Dwalin growled and gave me a hard glance. The atmosphere tensed and I felt a little singled out.

"You don't see it, do you?" I questioned and met his gaze. The four of them shook their heads and stared confusedly. "Thorin was robbed of his home; Rue left hers due to hurtful memories. Thorin was forced to wander the wild with his people; Rue wandered the wilderness all alone." I said, trying to make them see the connection.

"But Rue chose to leave her home, Uncle never had a choice." Fíli argued, trying to defend Thorin.

"I know, but still he should be able to imagine her situation, I think." I said and gestured with my arms, "It's different in both cases, but all that really means something is-" I began to say.

"Is that we both lost family." Rue finished my sentence. She blinked slowly and swallowed; she understood my point. I nodded in agreement.

"Both of them were forced to take work where they could find to survive, both of them lost loved and dear ones. I'm just saying that I don't think it makes sense that Thorin can't see it. I mean, If I can see it, then why can't he?" I finished and waited for someone to answer.

There was an incredibly uncomfortable silence for nearly a minute and I felt my stomach begin to shrink. Dwalin's fierce glare on me faded and he sighed when he realized that I was right.

"Hm, she makes a great point, though." Kíli finally said and looked at Dwalin and Fíli, "She's clever this one." he glanced back at me with a smirk, breaking the tense mood. Thank goodness for his light-hearted spirit, I was getting a bit nervous at this point.

"I'm not trying to start another argument or anything, I just wanted to say my opinion in all of this." I said and eyed the four of them. They nodded in response. I longed my gaze on Rue, "Thorin's made a horrible mistake." I said sadly.

"Your opinion's definitely not invalid, Bella. That certainly is a thought that could be discussed." Fíli said, sounding a little hopeful and glanced at us. I felt a little spark on my insides; could it be possible to change Thorin's mind with that _argument_?

"I fear that bringing it up might make him even more angry, unfortunately." Dwalin stated. "In truth, I think it might put strain on the company and none of us wants to worsen things any further. We don't have the time to bicker and discuss matters like these when we're on the road. Not when we've come thus far."

My hope died before it even began to live. He was right; even though Thorin might be a fool (and a lovesick bastard) we have to keep the peace within the company and not let things fall apart.

"You're right." I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "It's a waste of time."

"Aye." both Kíli and Fíli said at the same time.

"Too bad." Rue said, "I knew that hope was gone, but still something inside me was hoping a little to find a way to persuade Thorin. But well well, it is as it is."

I wailed and hugged her again. "I'm going to miss you so much, Rue." I whispered to her ear.

"I'm going to miss you too, Bella." she whispered back and then ended the hug.

"Let's get back to the others." Dwalin suggested. We agreed and then began to walk the halls again.

While the three others went ahead, Kíli and I walked a little behind, talking with eachother privately.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to watch Fíli and I spar instead of training Rue in the future." I sighed.

"True." he said, "But I could still teach you." he winked at me.

"Hm, I never thought of that. Perhaps I'm better at archery than what I am handling a sword." I chuckled.

"You're not that terrible. You've only just begun to practice." he said, "It usually takes years for someone to be able to handle a sword in combat."

"Ugh, I'm so impatient! I want to be a good swordsmaid now." I whined and yawned. Kíli snickered at my silly tone.

"You sound just like Fíli when he began to train swordsmanship." he nudged my arm, "_Be patient, little one_." he deepened his voice to impersonate someone.

"Pardon me?" I nudged him back and rose my eyebrows as a smile formed on my lips.

"Just something that Uncle said to Fíli when he got impatient at times when we were younger." he said casually and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh." I said and my smile faded. I looked ahead of us and saw Dwalin, Rue and Fíli turn at a corner. Light was coming from around it and I swear I heard my cousin say something.

"Kíli, what's going on?" I asked as I heard Rue speak softly.

"Oh the others has arranged a little surprise for Rue. It is her last night with us after all." he replied and pouted sadly with his lips.

"Indeed it is." I murmured just as sadly.

We turned at the corner and saw a door that was standing ajar. Voices and light came from in there.

"You will make it hard to say goodbye tomorrow." Rue's voice came from it. Kíli stepped inside the room with me in his heels. The dwarves were scattered around the room and they were looking at the nymph. I found Bilbo leaning against the right wall and he was also looking at Rue.

I curiously looked around; I noticed there was a fire on the floor in the middle of the room, bedrolls were surrounding it from every side. Across the room there was a window seat, covered with cloaks (and Bofur's funny-looking hat for some reason) it looked like a bed of some sort. The seat overlooked the vale and the moon was still shining like a white diamond in the sky; what a beautiful thing they've made for Rue.

"Oi! Look at this!" I exclaimed and walked up to Rue and pinched her arm. "Now I feel like an idiot for not doing something myself…" I mused awkwardly.

"Oh you didn't have to do anything, you found out way later than the others." she soothed and looked at me softly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ye two, but the surprise is also actually for Bella too." Dori interjected innocently. I drew my gaze from Rue to him and stared at him confusedly and then I gazed at the others as well.

"Huh?"

"It's just a gesture to sort of show our appreciation that you decided to come with us." Bofur explained and smoked on his pipe.

"And me apologizing for the incident of the trolls." Kíli added. I sighed annoyingly, was he still brooding about that silly thing?

"Kíli I thought I said that-"

"Shush!" he interrupted me, "Just accept the gesture, both of you and lift the guilt off my shoulders."

I laughed heartily "Alright then. Thank you, thanks to all of you."

"I say thank you as well. This was the nicest thing anyone has done for me in years." Rue said warmly, "I have such bad luck. I find people that I like and then they're just torn away from me. It has happened way too many times now." her smile dropped when she remembered that we would part ways in the morning.

"Don't say things like that!" Bilbo said and lowered his eyebrows.

"What? It's true." Rue argued.

"Oh be quiet and enjoy these last hours with us, you dummy!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around her.

The company laughed merrily at us and then everyone went to bed. I lay next to Rue in the window seat, we shared my cloak as a blanket and we snuggled up close to eachother. I had never liked sleeping this close to someone, but with Rue it was different. She felt like a true friend, one that you could share everything with, talk for hours and never get enough of. I had never given much thought about it, but Rue was pretty much becoming a very dear friend to me. So close that I could sleep right next to her. Only Bilbo knew how much meaning that had.

Speaking of Bilbo, I wondered why the dwarves hadn't done anything for him. He was a part of this company just as much as I was and he was just as much as burglar as I was. Why did they leave him out? Poor Bilbo! He'd been completely left out!

As I lay there, musing frantically in my thoughts, I heard someone enter the room. My thoughts were stopped abruptly and I pretended to roll around in my sleep inwards to the room and peaked through my eyelashes; to find that Thorin had been the one that had entered.

"I see you have returned." Balin whispered, startling me. I thought that he'd been asleep like the rest of them. "You've been out late." he rose from his bedroll.

"Did they all know?" Thorin asked sternly and glared at Rue whom was lying behind me.

"Not until tonight." the elder dwarrow answered, "Thorin about Rue-"

"I think you already know what my answer is by now. She can either stay in Rivendell or venture off on her own. But she cannot come with us."

_Why?_ I nearly shrieked on the inside. The word clawed at my skull and I felt an instant urge to spit it out.

"She can fight, you've seen her yourself and she never puts up any fuss." Balin tried to convince him.

"I would not take her in even if she was a highly decorated war hero." Thorin's blunt reply shot back. "She's been lying to us this whole time and you know how I feel about liars, Balin."

Bloody hypocrite. He's not any better himself if that's what he thinks. But of course, none other than I knew that.

"She never lied Thorin-"

"I will not discuss this any further."

"Well, then her fate has become her own, I suppose. What a pity, we all had gotten rather fond of Rue, whether she was man or woman." Balin said silently, "What about us? What is our next action?" he asked, changing the subject.

Next action? We were not to stay in Rivendell for a few weeks?

"We shall leave early in the morrow before the counsel will be finished. We will travel in the high trail up in the mountains." Thorin replied. "The wizard has to attend the counsel tonight, but he will join us later on the road."

"So be it." Balin nodded.

What counsel?! My head was filled with questions. They swirled around my head like a cloud of thunder and lightnings. I shook my head, but swiftly stopped when I realized that the other two were still standing. I pressed my eyelids shut and I felt their gazes on me.

"She must be dreaming of something." Balin commented, I could hear the smile in his voice. Thorin didn't say anything at first, but then a cascade of words fell out from his mouth.

"Balin. She knows. She knows of everything. She heard us that night back at that old house. She heard of Valerie and-"

"W-wait wait wait." Balin said, "Take it slowly, I can barely hear you. What do you mean she knows?"

"I confessed to her, about what I feel and everything. It just slipped out of my mouth." he admitted and his breath became a little unstable.

"Hold on, I don't understand." Balin said, "That is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"…You were right Balin. Curse my damned, pathetic feelings. I should've listened to you. I should've tried to ignore them." Thorin sighed heavily.

"So, I assume that she did not take it well."

I bit my lip and rolled over to the other side, facing Rue. It was then I realized that she was awake as well. Her eyes were fixed upon me and her jaw hang open. My eyes widened and I slightly opened my mouth instinctively to say something, but she held a finger over my lips. The conversation between Balin and Thorin continued and we both listened carefully.

"Oh no. She did not take it well. Balin, she ran off in tears." he said worriedly.

"Mahal…" Balin sighed. I felt tears stung at my eyes of anger. "I knew this would happen. This must not come out, it would be not in our favor if it did."

"I am aware of that. I'm going to have to speak with her again, but I hope she won't tell anyone of this." he whispered.

Oh I wouldn't have to tell anyone, he'd done that pretty much himself at this point.

"Aye, I bet the lass must feel terrible." I felt Balin's pitying gaze on me.

"She does. There was no doubt of loath in her eyes. I'm so angry with myself, why can't I keep my emotions in control?" he mused.

"It doesn't surprise me that you can't. Just look at her, she's looks _exactly_ like Valerie. And Valerie was one fair dwarrowdam, dazzling with beauty. And most importantly, you loved her. So it isn't odd that you feel attraction towards Belladonna when mostly everything about her reminds you of Valerie."

"Aye, that is true, but that is no excuse to burden Bella. She obviously doesn't reciprocate my feelings. I know what I must do and it needs to be done soon."

"Good thinking, Thorin. But you should wait a little to let her calm down. And you need to find a way to let go of her."

"I know. At least I'll try."

Their whispers faded out and soon, there was nothing more than breaths to be heard. Rue and I were still staring at eachother. Her pure, green eyes were filled with question and confuse. I could nearly read what she was thinking.

_Why didn't you say anything? _

I sighed and just shook my head. She nodded in response, accepting it. What difference would it make anyways if she knew? She's only hours away from leaving and I'm sure she would keep her mouth shut. What a shame, that was practically proving that Rue already was a dear friend to me. And pretty much a dear friend to almost all of us.

And of course, as soon as I realized it, she was off before I could even…

I turned around again from Rue's eyes and tried to calm down, but it was hard. Thorin's words earlier had frightened me a little bit: _I know what I must do and it needs to be done soon. _What could it possibly mean? Was he intending to send me off as well now?

Perhaps I should just leave myself, because it was starting to feel like I had done a mistake by stepping my foot outside the door. I felt a tear stinging at my eyes again, but I closed them and forced it back into the eyelid. I refuse to think about this any further. I had to get some sleep.

I fell asleep swiftly that eventful night, but I didn't dream anything. The makeshift bed had been comfortable enough to make me sleep deeply peacefully, until the rising sun shone in my face.

I yawned and shifted on the bed, feeling after Rue. But I found no one next to me. I opened my eyes and stared at the empty spot. I sat up to look around the room, trying to find any sign that she was still here with us. But I failed. None of her belongings were left and I noticed that the door stood ajar again.

I heard that the others began to squirm in their bedrolls, yawning and stretching their limbs.

"Good-morning, lass." Bofur greeted tiredly from his bedroll as he sat up. "Did ye and Rue have a good night sleep?"

"I certainly slept well, but I don't know about Rue." I replied hollowly and turned my gaze away from him and looked out to the valley.

On a path, near the rock cliffs, I saw a figure striding onwards, away from Rivendell. The figure was wearing a traveling dress and honey colored hair was reflecting the beams of the sun. It was Rue. I gasped and crawled closer to the edge. I wanted to call to her to return to us, but I knew it was too late.

I suppose she wasn't someone that could cope with goodbyes. Not after what she had been through.

Another tear formed in my eye and I covered my mouth as I began to sob quietly. The others had finally gotten out of their bedrolls, when they began to look for Rue.

"Where's the nymph?"

"Perhaps she's out to find breakfast."

"None of her belongings are here."

"Bella?"

I flinched and turned around, with tears running down my eyes and revealing the empty spot next to me in the bed. Those whom were standing (Dori, Bofur, Bombur and Dwalin) winced at my teared face and then stared questioning at the empty spot in the bed.

"Where's Rue?" Bofur asked, sounding stressed.

"She has left." I breathed through my sobs. Instant silence fell upon the company and now everyone wast staring at me, including Thorin.

"What?" Bilbo squeaked from his bedroll and sat up.

"Oh curse my feet, she's left us. She left us… without even saying goodbye…" I hide my face in my hands.

**Although maybe a little late, but still it's an update!**


	17. Chapter 17: Joy

**Hi there. Good to see you again… Hehehe. **

**Chapter 17**

"What do you mean she left?" Bilbo stuttered, not really believing my words.

"She's gone. She's not coming back." Dwalin said and glanced on the ground.

"But she can't have just left like that, where would she go?" Bilbo argued.

"No idea, she could either choose to stay or leave. Presumably, the lass made her choice." Gloín explained.

I felt a bitter taste on my lips, as if when I would speak, the words would would spit out in every direction like poison and my breath would intoxicate the air. I kept my mouth shut, in order not to say anything unnecessary. I removed my hands away from my face and then started to pack my things, while the others continued on discussing Rue. Fíli, Kíli and I remained quiet, we shared gazes and glances throughout the conversation.

"What a pity that she left without saying farewell."

"Why would she do that?"

"Perhaps, all she did was using us."

"To travel safer and to be protected. Aye. Orcs have been growing in numbers lately and maybe she thought it was a good idea to go with us."

"It's true about what yer saying about the orcs, but I don't think she would take advantage like that. She's not that kind of person."

"You don't know that."

I felt my temper flare up. I knew that Dwarves are easily angered and offended, but were they honestly considering that Rue would cheat us like that? After saving Bombur and all?

"Stop. Don't say things like that."

"I'm just saying, it might be true. I would not blame her though. The lass's younger than Bella and perhaps she reconsidered that going on with us might've been safer than going alone." that was when I lost it.

"Shut up!" I bellowed and threw my things on the ground, facing a wall. Everyone was startled by my outburst and I could feel their stares on my back. "Rue left because she couldn't _bear _to say farewell one more time." I said over my shoulder, but did not look at them. I was nearly shaking of anger. "She has said enough goodbyes for a life-time. Don't lay blame on her for something that she simply cannot help."

My words pierced the air, like poison and spears. I knew that I sounded incredibly accusing towards Thorin. Well, I cannot deny that I weren't doing that. It was his fault that Rue could not continue on traveling with us and it was his fault that she chose to leave before we woke up. Everything was his fault at this point.

"Bella?" I heard Bilbo's soft voice right behind me. I did not reply. "Are you alright?" I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"No I am not alright." I retorted and shook his hand off. I spun around and then stormed out of the room, receiving questioning glances from the Dwarves. Thorin also looked at me, but instead of looking at me with confuse, he glared darkly at me. I met his glare, staring just as icily back at him as he was staring at me. I was then out of the room and I marched down the hallway.

I didn't know where I was supposed to go, but I needed some time for myself to calm down. But I was stopped by someone who caught me in his arms, hindering me from walking.

"Bella, come on." Kíli's voice begged as I began to fight against his arms. "She hasn't left us forever. Calm down, it'll be alright." he tried to sooth me. Well, he was right, but I was still upset about it. I sighed and then stopped resisting in his grip.

He loosened his arms, but did not let me go. He kind of hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder and I could feel his warm breath on my earlobe. I felt goosebumps on my neck and I swear, I felt a small swarm of butterflies tickling my stomach at the sensation.

"I know. It's just so sad, everything's so tragic." I said, my voice slightly shaking at his unexpected and intimate embrace.

"Don't think like that. Think of it positively." he suggested.

"How can someone possibly think of it positively?" I asked, sounding very sarcastic and bitter.

"Well, she's not dead. That's a positive thing." he said, making me chuckle on the inside. "Which means that we still get to see her again, after we've reclaimed the Mountain." that was true indeed. "Try to see it in front of you." he asked me.

I obeyed and began to drift off into imaginary visions inside my head. It felt like a pretty ridiculous thing to do, but I would do anything to be distracted from everything. Even if it was for only a couple of moments. It was hard to imagine, because I had never seen the Mountain itself or the kingdom within it. But it was fairly easy to see Rue come and visit us there.

"Yes." I mused, deep in thought. "I can see it in front of me. It looks quite nice." I commented and smiled a little bit.

"What do you see?" he mumbled softly into my ear, sending unwelcome and unwanted shivers down my spine.

"I see… I see the Mountain." I murmured as a solitary mountain was being painted up in my vision. It was great and majestic in nature, with a little snow on the peak of it. The vision blurred out and then another rows of visions set in. I imagined the entrance of Erebor, the whole company was standing there (including Thorin) in a rather uptight formation, waiting for someone. Then in the distance I saw a little figure walking with a bright smile on its face; it was little Rue coming towards us. As she got closer, the company could see her and then, I saw myself bursting out from the formation that we had been standing in and I ran straight for Rue. A smile spread across my face as I crashed into her, literally giving her a bear-hug. She laughed happily and returned my embrace.

I realized that my mouth had opened while I was practically day-dreaming and I was smiling more widely than ever. Kíli chuckled and pinched my arm a little to wake me up.

"See what I'm trying to say?" I nodded and snickered along.

"How'd you do that?"

"How did I do what?"

"_That. _You just said some words and then you had me all day-dreaming about Rue coming visit us in the future."

"_Us?_"

I solidified and my smile dropped. "Y-you." I corrected myself a little awkwardly. I felt Kíli's smile and I blushed as I glanced on the ground.

"No no no, don't change it. If it makes you happy then keep it the way it was." he said and then let me go. "I like the thought of you being there as well."

"I like it too." I shrugged my shoulders and turned around to face him. "It would be nice to come visit you, some time afterwards." I said casually and smirked playfully, trying to keep it simple.

"Or if you stay perhaps." he smirked back at me.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I snickered.

"Of course, I count you as a very good friend of mine."

"You do?"

"Aye, why would I not?"

I shrugged my shoulders again and laughed a little.

"You do know that you are well-liked by the company, eh?" he said, sounding serious. I flinched; it was not often that Kíli was serious about matters and he was probably the most casual person I've ever known.

"Yes." I nodded, "The little gift you gave Rue and I last night proved of your appreciation of me."

When I spoke her name, I felt my own face greying and become dull as my gaze fell from his eyes.

"Oi, don't do that. Keep your spirits up." he lightly slapped my shoulder, drawing my gaze back to him.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"No. Don't even speak of it, it brings you down in just a second. And if you do when I'm not there, imagine the vision again." he said meaningfully.

"Alright." I agreed and decided to not muse over the Nymph right now.

"Good. Are you feeling better?" he asked as his smile grew back on his lips.

I gave a thought to it. I did feel better, the infuriated mood had gone away and I felt like I could manage to actually be merry again, even if Rue wouldn't be here. Kíli had run after me and gotten my mind on other things; stopping me from my _mourning _of her. I didn't need the solitude, I needed someone to distract me from the negative things.

"Yes." I said, nodded and them smiled at him, "I do feel better. Thank you."

"At your service, miss Baggins." he snickered. I laughed and shoved him lightly.

We went back to the others and they silenced as soon as I stepped into the room, still laughing with Kíli. They looked at me and some of them smiled when they saw that I was doing better.

"I'm sorry about my behavior earlier." I apologized and gave them meaningful glances, including Thorin, "I admit that I was overreacting a little bit maybe."

"No worries, Belladonna." Balin said and stepped forward, "It is completely understandable and a normal way to response to such things." the others nodded in agreement and some whispered _aye _underneath their breaths, Thorin said nothing.

"Thank you for being understanding." I thanked and gazed around. They had packed their things and they were all ready to leave. My things were still piled up where I had thrown them, so all I had to do was to pack them down in my back-pack. "Shall we get going, then?"

I changed from the gown that I had been gifted from the Elves to my original traveling garments. The Elves had washed them and even sewn the cracks in the fabric for me. I kept the dress in my back-pack, as a keepsake from the Elven outpost.

* * *

><p>We left right before the sun had risen completely in the sky. We strode on a path that firstly led us on the left mountain wall of the Valley. Then secondly, the path ascended up into the mountains, becoming more rocky and ironbound. I gave Rivendell one last glance, remembering all of its beauty and magic, before I turned back to the path again and followed the others. The company was at a merry and courageous mood, making the long day-march ahead of us much more cheerful and fun. We had nearly gone an hour or two, when my cousin and step brother came to my side.<p>

"Hiya Bilbo." I greeted him simply.

"Greetings Bella." he greeted back, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, why'd you ask?" I looked at him. I knew why he was asking, but I acted as if I did not.

"You know what I mean." he said quietly and gazed around to make sure no one heard us. I sighed and shook my head to keep the thoughts of Rue away. "I know that you were very fond of Rue and-"

"Weren't you fond of her as well?" I interrupted him.

"Yy-es, Rue's a very kind and sweet lass, but that is not what I want to talk about." he stuttered, a little unprepared for my swift reply. "As I said, Rue's a sweet girl whom we all liked and cherished, but you cannot let this get to you so hard."

"It isn't."

"Huh?" he looked at me and rose his eyebrows.

"It's not getting to me. I mean, of course it's sad, but you've got to see the _positive_ things in all of it." I said and smiled; Kíli had certainly made a huge impression on me with that day-dream vision.

"So you are alright?" he asked carefully.

"I'm fine, you old clot-head." I laughed and slapped his arm, "We will meet Rue again, I'm sure of it. And until that time comes, I'm hopeful and excited."

"Really?"

"I'd rather be that than continue on being miserable about it."

Kíli and Fíli had been walking some paces ahead and I noticed that Kíli was looking at us over his shoulders while chatting with his brother, grinning triumphantly at me.

"Who on Earth made you change your mind?" Bilbo gasped happily. "You've been a pessimist ever since you were a child!"

"Someone who is a very dear friend of mine." I said and returned Kíli's grin with a nod and wink with a teasing smile on my lips. Bilbo tore his amazed gaze from me to look at Kíli, when the Dwarf turned his own eyes back forward.

"Ah. I see." Bilbo mused, "Anyways, I'm happy that he made you change your mind. I don't think you would've stayed if not."

"I don't think so either. I was actually thinking about leaving last night." I chuckled.

"What?" Bilbo gasped again, "Why would you do that?"

"Well-uh…" I stammered and looked nervously around.

Dang it. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?

"I was just so broken down and miserable last night that I was brooding and over-analyzed everything that has happened." I lied, sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh, well. I do not blame you." he said after some moments of nerve-breaking silence, believing in my lie. Thank goodness for my skills in acting. "I understand, I would've probably left with you if you'd go." he murmured and gazed down.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly when I saw his face grey a little.

"I am. It's just…" he trailed off and sighed.

"I think I now what you're talking about." I bit my lip, it ached a little in my heart to see him sad.

It was not hard to miss; he was feeling very out of place and very lonely. He hasn't really connected with everyone of the company like I had. He had been clueless about travel and I think most of the Dwarves found that annoying and tiring. Maybe that was why they chose to leave him out, with the _appreciation _gesture last night, because they see him more as a burden than a burglar. I suppose I had known it since day one; this would not be easy for Bilbo. I remember what he told me back in Bag End; that he was afraid. He had all the right to be that, but he had faced his fear and did the _unexpected_. And he has become more helpful, he's really trying, I could see it myself that he was progressing, but the Dwarves were not seeing it.

"You've just got to keep trying. You'll regret it if you don't." I said, trying to comfort him and encourage him.

"I know, I just think that sometimes I made a mistake." he mumbled.

"Don't say that. If you'll leave then I do not know what to do. I love you Bilbo, you can't leave me!" I whimpered and shoved his shoulder.

"I love you too Bella, I'm really happy that we can experience something like this together as siblings." he said meaningfully and smiled at me. Him calling us siblings gave warmth to my heart and I felt my eyes become a little teary.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you out, I was just so fascinated with everyone and excited about everything that I didn't even see my own brother suffer." I lamented and slapped my forehead.

"Don't blame yourself. I'm a grown up, I can take care of myself. You don't need to feel bad for me, it's my own fault that I haven't tried to get to know the group fully." he said silently.

"Just promise me you won't leave." I hissed dramatically as I flung my arms around him, stopping him from walking. He hugged me back and chuckled.

"I promise." he whispered into my ear and then ended the hug.

We joined Fíli and Kíli ahead of us as we continued on walking. After some minutes mindless chatter, the others in front of us stopped at a corner and we stopped right behind them. I heard some surprised voices coming from around the corner and my brow furrowed.

"What do you think is going on?" Fíli wondered.

"No idea." Bilbo replied as the voices roused, "They sound a little agitated."

"Have we gone lost already?" I sighed sarcastically and chuckled.

"Would not surprise me." Kíli agreed, "Let's go and see."

He walked past the others and around the corner, I followed him with Bilbo and Fíli right behind. When I turned at the corner, I saw that the Dwarves had gathered around in a circle, with someone in the middle, but I could not see whom it was due to the height of the Dwarves. Kíli reached the circle and when he noticed the person inside of it, he exclaimed a row of words and pounced on the person. I stopped and stared wondering at them. Fíli huffed and then walked past me to see what was exciting his brother. His reaction was kind of the same like Kíli, but in a more calmed fashion.

"Could it be…" Bilbo gasped beside me. I cast a questioning glance at him, but he did not see me. Instead he sprinted for the group and crashed into the circle while crying out in joy as he embraced the person.

What in Baggins name was going on?

I slowly and carefully walked up to the company. As I had nearly reached them, I heard a female voice speaking delightfully.

"Where's the second Hobbit?" Rue's voice came tweeting into my ears. Hearing her voice again was like music to my ears and I felt a smile pull at my lips.

The Dwarves leased the circle and made way for the Nymph to get to me. She burst out from the cluster and froze when she saw me. My eyes widened and I screeched in happiness as I felt my legs barreling at her. I collided with her and then captured her in a tough hug, squeezing her with my arms as hard as I could manage.

"For goodness sake Rue!" I cried in pure bliss, "You broke my heart by just leaving without saying farewell!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." she laughed and leaned back to look at me. "It was never my intention to make you feel like that. It was never my intention to make you believe that I _was_ leaving."

"I thought I told you that you were not to leave with us." the voice of our leader reached my ears. Rue and I ended the embrace and watched as Thorin stepped forward, his gaze fixed upon the Nymph.

"Precisely why I left _before _you." she spoke up and then stepped forward herself, meeting Thorin's stare.

"My orders were for you to stay or leave on your own travels." he said fiercely.

"Well, I did go on my own travels." she shrugged casually, "They just happened to go in the same direction you were headed." then she returned to a much more serious stature, "Thorin I wish to join your company and I'm not taking no for an answer."

She was brave indeed. I saw Kíli noiselessly snickering behind Thorin and gave Rue thumbs up. Fíli shoved him to make him stop, but smiled as well. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Rue, you are a woman and I simply cannot-" he began.

"Oh be quiet!" Rue shot back instantly. I flinched at her sudden reaction and internally cheered for her. The others reacted the same way as me and Thorin was not pleased by the way Rue had spoken to him. His eyes were nearly burning with anger at her bold move.

"I know fully well that I am a woman. I was always a woman. I was a woman when you found me. I was a woman when you let me travel with you, when I fought with you, when I ate with you, slept beside you on the ground. For some reason you seem to forget that. I for one think that if you never had found out back in Rivendell, then I'd certainly would have gotten a few more hours of sleep this morning and I would be traveling with you. But does it even matter?" she said. Everyone was quiet and listened carefully to her speech.

She was a woman all along, she was right. Why did he see past those things? It doesn't make a difference at all, but something that tremendously disturbed me was that Thorin did not want Rue to join because of her gender. Something that I had in common with her.

"I was told that when you looked for member of a company, you searched for those with courage, a loyal mind and a willing heart. If I have to scream an oath of fidelity from the very peak of Erebor then I will. I have no family or home left, like you mentioned last night, which makes it a lot easier to step into dangerous paths than for someone who does. And as for my willing heart, you all now possess it. Like it or not Thorin, your company are the closest thing I have to a family I've had in two years. I would do _anything _for you." she stared at him meaningfully, platonic love sorbing into her words.

"That does not change the fact that you're a lady." Thorin said, "I cannot risk the life of a young woman, you have too much life ahead of you."

"You did not hesitate when I signed the contract." I felt my own mouth speak intemperately and unintentionally. Thorin's eyes shot at me, warning me not to speak. But I had had enough of this forced and suppressed silence, so I continued. "Instead of being reluctant as you are now, you were pretty much _psyched _for me to join." I stared at him hollowly. His eyes turned grim and bitter.

"What she's saying is right." Rue concurred, "We both are young and we do have a life ahead of us, full of new things to discover. But I will gladly risk it for you and I'm sure Bella will too." she said of passion, looked at me and I nodded, still staring at Thorin. "What good is a long life if I should spend it wondering if all of you are safe, while I am wandering aimlessly around our world? I want a purpose in life, Thorin and I have found one with you. You offered me a place in the company before, and the only reason you took it away because you felt deceived and blamed me when I was innocent of such crime."

I wonder if he thought that he was a deceiver himself. Rue were no one for sure, but I was doubting that he saw himself as one. It seemed like he hadn't really given it a thought to it.

"Enough of protecting me because I'm a lady. I have been able to protect myself just fine theses past years and I will continue to do so." she ended her speech and waited for Thorin to answer. His gaze shifted, as if he did not know what to respond to her. But he was thinking hard and critically about Rue's perfect and spotless argument. But then he finally spoke.

"If you are in serious danger, it may not be in our interest to save you and risk ourselves." he said, his gaze returning to its neutral and stern look.

"Completely understandable." Rue responded.

"We may even leave you behind."

"I would have it no other way."

"You will not be given any other payment at the end of the journey."

"I would not dream of accepting anything. Not even a single bronze coin."

Thorin's eyes narrowed as he thought more about it. Rue was pretty much winning this battle of speech.

"This will need to be discussed." he mumbled and then motioned for his closest friends in the company; Balin and Dwalin, but also for his nephews and heirs.

I went to stand next to Rue as the other five began to whisper quietly to one another, debating and consulting. Bilbo stood on her right side and smiled encouraging at her, but she did not smile back. I could perceive in her face that she was terribly nervous, her hands were nearly shaking. I took one of them and squeezed it gently. She looked at me with an anxious expression and bit her lip, I nodded back at her. Then she drifted off in thought as she turned her gaze away, while waiting for the others to finish. After only a few minutes, Kíli came walking back with a huge grin on his lips. Rue didn't notice him, so he shook her shoulder. I gasped and slapped both my hands over my mouth in disbelief.

"Huh?" Rue gasped herself when she was woken up, "Yes or no?" she demanded.

"Did you ever have a title before? Lady of someplace or something of that likeness?" he asked her, flashing a bright smile.

"Does 'Miss Rue' or Daughter of Auran count?" she replied his question with a question. He shook his head.

"Well, I believe you may now be called Rue; the sixteenth member of the company of Thorin Oakenshield." he revealed with a satisfied look on his face.

Rue exclaimed happily and threw her arms around Kíli. "You're letting me stay!"

Balin walked up the two with the old contract and a quill in his hands.

"Just sign here." the old dwarf addressed and handed the Nymph the two sakes.

"Gladly." she beamed. She took the tokens and then signed her name on it, right underneath Bilbo's and my name.

Fíli came up to her after she handed the contract back to Balin and embraced her lovingly.

"Welcome to the company." he said.

"Thank you for persuading Thorin." she thanked gratefully, "I could not ask anything more from a friend."

Then Rue was pulled away from the embrace and was then hugged by almost all the members of the company, I myself refrained a little to prepare for an attack. She finally managed to slip away from the bear-hugs of the Dwarves and then hurried up to Thorin.

"Thank you, my King." she said heartily and meaningfully and then bowed her head.

"You are very welcome." he said softly and smiled at her. Like actually smiling, showing his teeth and all. "I'll be making sure you keep up with us." he threatened her lightly, but a little comically.

"Then you best look ahead of yourself." she smiled back.

I sneaked up behind her and then attacked her with my fingers, tickling her. She screeched in fright and spun around instinctively. When she realized it was me, she smiled delightfully. I half-laughed and half-screamed as I shackled her in another hug, burying my face in her silky, honey colored hair. I felt butterflies tickling me again, but this time allover my body, going inside out. The sensation made me laugh harder and bring tears into my eyes.

Thorin looked at us as we embraced eachother fondly, smiling lightly at me over Rue's shoulder. Even though I was absolutely furious with him, I smiled back a little and nodded at him; as a thanking gesture for letting my friend stay with us. The tears ran down my cheeks and the laughs faded into joyful sobs.

"Are you crying?" Rue tittered and leaned back to look at me.

"Well, they are tears of joy." I admitted and wiped them away. "I think I've never been so happy as I am now."

"I think I can agree on that." she said and stroke my wet cheek. "But I'd rather express it in other ways." she chuckled. The others chuckled along with her, kind of mocking me for my oversensitiveness.

"Fine. I know I cry a lot, but only because I like to show others what I feel." I protested.

"I don't mind. As long as you cry tears of joy and not tears of sorrow." she said. I laughed heartily and then pulled her back in a hug again. I couldn't promise that I will never cry tears of sorrow, but I am certain that I won't cry them for a long amount of time.

Our little moment of happiness enrolled back into the march ahead of us, but not without heart and love. We retook the path again with courage, excitement and a burning desire for the future of our Quest.

**So I know this chapter was suuuper long, but I hope you liked it. I feel bad for posting so variedly, I hope you don't hate me for it. I know that I'm slow in the story, but please be patient with me. I like to describe things in a detailed way to make it believable and real. **

**To answer to a review, _Evangeline Pond: _it is just about to start (but slowly) ;) And thanks for liking my story!**


	18. Chapter 18: Uh-Oh

**Update time! **

**Chapter 18**

We marched throughout the whole day; not even stopping for luncheon. I suppose we were in a hurry, since from what Balin told me about Durin's Day, that it could fall in anytime between October and November. But I had underestimated the powerful, life-sucking dark magic of wandering. Especially on foot. You could think Hobbits would have a great stamina when you're wandering on foot, but no no, of course not. And it was not helping the case when you were climbing the walls of the Misty Mountains.

I groaned as I climbed after Kíli on the mountain wall. Rue and Bilbo were right behind me, groaning and panting just as much as me. Fíli and Kíli who were above us seemed tireless, for some unknown reason. Every Dwarf seemed tireless, even those who were the oldest.

"I think I'm about to faint." I slurred as I gripped against the wall for another rock to hold on to. "I was not prepared for this. Mountain-climbing, foot wandering… all of it!"

"I concur." Bilbo gasped as his foot nearly slipped.

"Are you three alright down there?" Fíli peaked over his shoulder down to us and smirked teasingly. The three of us huffed in response.

"Good thing it's afternoon, I think we'll stop for the night soon enough." Kíli snickered, "If not then I guess we'd really have to carry those three."

We reached the top of the wall and then began walking on flat ground again. We had gotten pretty deep in the mountains thus far, it felt like we had been wandering for days rather than hours. The sun had begun to descend in the horizon and the air began to feel a little chilly. But luckily enough, it didn't take long before we reached a plateau, hiding behind great walls of stone. It nearly looked like a little vale on its own, due to the roundness of the walls covering it from the south and north.

"We rest here tonight." Thorin announced as we stepped onto the plateau.

"Thank heavens." Bilbo gasped and then collapsed onto a rock nearby. I stumbled up to him and dropped my backpack beside the rock.

The Dwarves unloaded their packs as well and then began to set up camp. Rue walked up to us and set her back right beside mine.

"You two should rest a few minutes to catch your breath." she suggested, panting a little herself, "The last thing we need is for you to faint."

Bilbo nodded his head and sunk into a slump position as he pulled out his waterskin. I furrowed my brow and shook my head instead.

"Oh no, I refuse to get into mischief because of slacking around camp." I protested and took a deep breath. Bilbo gave me an offended glare as he drunk his water. Hm, did he not hear my advice earlier? "Additionally, if you can do it then so can I." I glanced at Rue. She chuckled a little, but then nodded.

"I suppose that's true. But remember that Bilbo's almost twice our ages. And he's not used to travel conditions." she added, trying to defend him a little. He squeaked in agreement.

"Well well, he can do as he chooses." I shrugged my shoulders, not feeling for an argument, "But I say nay to let the lassitude stop me from my duties. Come on, let's go help the others." I tugged at Rue's arm and we left Bilbo on the rock. I didn't quite understand why he chose to lean back and relax; was he even trying to get on the good side with the others? If he was, then why is he not putting effort into it? I frowned a little at that thought, but I shook my head, trying to get my mind on other things.

Rue and I went to the little spot of trees not far from the plateau. We found Gloín and Dori hacking away on a tree with their axes, making firewood for the campfire. They had managed to make at least two piles of firewood. Rue and I took one each, stumbling both a little due to the heaviness, but we managed as soon as we stood straight with the pieces in our arms.

"Ah, lasses why don't you let master Gloín and I take those for you." Dori offered when they saw us struggle a little.

"We're fine." Rue said casually, I nodded.

"But it's an awful heavy load, you're sure?" Dori persisted.

"It's not that heavy, really. It's just ungainly that's all." I replied.

"I've lugged around firewood before, so don't concern yourselves." Rue said. The pair nodded a little hesitantly, but then returned to their hacking.

We headed back for camp. Bilbo's previous actions grew back in my mind like weed. I was a little surprised actually, he'd literally poured his heart out to me earlier this morning. Then when we found Rue, he just forgets it? I was going to have to ask him about it, just because Rue's back does not mean that he is suddenly on good terms with everyone. But I will do that later, when we were alone and no one could hear us.

Rue and I reached camp and gave the firewood to Bofur. Neither him or Bombur had prepared for cooking, I wondered if we had got any foods left.

"Are we running out of food?" I asked him.

"A little, we only have a few squirrels left." he replied with a little concerned expression.

"I could go hunting." Rue offered with a smile on her face. Before Bofur could reply I clapped my hands together.

"Good! Then I can go get the rest of the firewood." I said and then spun around to head back to Gloín and Dori.

"Oi, you don't have to do that. Kíli can mange the hunting and Fíli can handle the firewood. Why don't you two rest beside master Baggins?" Bofur said. I glanced over my shoulder

and Rue drew her eyebrows together.

"That's quite alright." Rue said.

"Fíli can help if he wishes to. Fíli?" I called over to him. He was sitting next to his brother, snapping his gaze upwards to me. "Would you mind helping me with the firewood?"

"Do it yourself." he said tauntingly. I saw in the corner of my eye that Bofur gave him a hard stare, which made both him and Kíli jump onto their feet.

"I need only one." I said casually and then began walking.

I heard some shoving and scuffing, but then Fíli arrived to my side.

"Sure you don't want Kíli to carry the firewood instead?" he asked as we walked off. I shrugged my shoulders and snickered.

"Why are you suddenly asking me that? You've never done before when I've lugged it around." I answered his question with a question.

"I suppose it's because this is our first day of wandering on foot. I thought that you might be exhausted and needed to rest." he countered.

"Shouldn't you be exhausted as well then?." I dodged his counter.

"I have done plenty of walking trips before."

"So have I."

"But we've also climbed. You haven't done that before."

"How do you know that?"

He chuckled darkly and then looked at me. "You've never told me." I felt a smile tugging at my lips. Damn it. He chuckled again when he realized that he won.

"It doesn't matter." I said, "It's more fun moving around than sitting down and doing nothing."

"Aye, perhaps. But remember you're in a company of Dwarves. We are more enduring than Hobbits. Don't push yourself too much." he said meaningfully. I grinned gratefully at him.

"I appreciate your concern. Don't worry, I am well, so far." I gave him a light shove.

He pinched my arm in return and opened his mouth to say something, but them Rue came muttering our way.

"Treating me as thoughI'll break if I so much as get a splinter." she said angrily. "Oh I should've stayed a boy!" she then exclaimed. She was glaring on the ground as she walked, not noticing Fíli and I.

"Oi." I said. She snapped out of her mutterings and stopped. "Are you alright?"

"I'd rather not talk about it now." she sighed grumpily as she went past us. She was holding some ropes and thin strings in her hands.

The little Nymph then marched into the trees and did not come back.

"What is she up to now?" Fíli asked and then looked at me.

"I think she's going to set up snares 'round the trees, but I wonder what's upsetting her." I answered and stared confusedly into the trees after Rue.

"We can ponder about that later. Come on, we'd better go get that firewood." Fíli tugged at my arm and pulled me with him.

* * *

><p>We carried the rest of the firewood back to camp and Bofur and Bombur got the fire started, reading for supper. Fíli and I went to sit together with Kíli, chatting away as we waited for Rue to come back. Bilbo was still sitting by himself, not participating in any conversation that was held amongst us.<p>

After a while, she came back with a turkey in one of the snares that she had set up.

"Oh! Look at that thing!" I exclaimed when she arrived. The others agreed with my statement through cheers and nodding.

"Well done miss Rue." Bofur smiled when she handed over the winged being. She smiled at him and nodded.

We waited patiently as it was plucked and cooked. While we waited, she went to sit down by herself instead of going over to Bilbo or us. Fíli and Kíli returned their conversation, I looked at Rue. She did look quite tired, but I still wondered what had bothered her earlier.

I rose and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I gave her a comforting smile. She looked up and met my eyes.

"Yes, I'm just tired." she mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"What was that earlier?" I said softly.

"Pardon me?"

"When you walked off camp, muttering angry things. What was that about exactly?"

She sighed heavily. "Didn't you notice how everyone suddenly became so stiff around me? Just because I'm a lady?"

I pursed my lips, but nodded as I thought over it. "I did, but it wasn't that bad, was it? From what I heard, I mean." I said swiftly when she glared annoyingly at me.

"Well, you did not hear everything." she shifted her position, moving closer to me. "Ugh, I really should've stayed a boy." she puffed and then leaned on my shoulder. I laughed and put my arm around her.

"I suppose that means they gave you a hard time, eh?" I said quietly, rubbing her shoulder.

"If they did. Why'd they do that? Did they ever treat you that way?" she looked up at me.

"Well, the first few days they did. But eventually, they let it go. Be patient Rue, remember that they're not that used to a lady's company." I began to fumble with her tresses.

"Thank Navestal I have you." she exhaled and then lay completely down, using my lap as a pillow. I laughed again and then we sat in companionable silence as I began to braid her hair in different sort of braids.

Across the camp, I noticed that Kíli was staring at me. I met his stare as I continued braiding. His dark brown eyes narrowed and a mischievous smile stretched his lips. My brow furrowed in confuse and one eyebrow arched.

_"What?" _I mouthed to him him. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

_"Nothing." _he mouthed back and then winked at me. A stifled laugh pushed through my nostrils and I stuck my tongue at him. He made a face back at me, pulling his lips over his teeth and squinted his eyes. My face wrinkled in return as laughter made my stomach beat furiously; he looked absolutely hilarious.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Rue snapped awake, having fallen asleep as I had worked on her hair, but awoken when my shaking stomach stirred her head.

"I'm sorry, keep on sleeping." I said, stilled my belly and did not leave Kíli's eyes. She complied and closed her eyes.

_"Stop that." _I mouthed to Kíli again, but still smiled.

_"Alright." _he mouthed and then sent a smacker through the air at me. My fingers froze and my eyes widened a small bit as I felt my cheeks blushing a little. He smirked at me and then began talking with his brother again. I tore my gaze away from him, sighed and chuckled silently and then continued braiding Rue's hair.

Supper was then ready and everyone ate as if it was their last meal in life. After the meal, I suddenly was filled with energy and my fingers were twitching, demanding to do something.

"Fíli!" I exclaimed and jumped onto my feet, "I want to go spar!" I was bouncing up and down like a child. Chuckles echoed through the camp as I ran to get my sword from my packing.

"I also feel like practicing. Kíli?" Rue called to him, he looked up. "Would you mind?"

"Oh, not at all." was his response. He rose up and took his bow and quiver of arrows with him. Fíli followed and brought his twin blades, hanging in his belt.

"Think I saw a good spot for us to spar further back on the trail." Fíli said as Rue and Kíli disappeared into the trees. I followed Fíli to the spot and we began sparring.

It was still difficult to remember all the details about close battle, but I at least managed to block him several times and occasionally managed to hit him myself. I had actually improved a little.

"Well done, Bella." he encouraged when I managed to slip my sword out from a lock between his blades. Yet again, sweat was pouring down my brow and my clothes had become a little wet. I tossed my head arrogantly as I made another onslaught. He blocked my attack and stupidly enough, I didn't notice in time that he only blocked with one blade. Before I could react, he dropped the other blade and tried to push me. But I swiftly let go of one hand of the sword and met his hand, gripping his wrist. Unfortunately, I had forgotten strong he was.

He tore his wrist from my grip and then punched my stomach, making me lose my breath. My body was not prepared for such harsh and sudden impact. I gasped and dropped my sword, losing the spar. His eyes widened as I uncontrollably sank to my knees. He dropped his blade as well and followed me down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to hit you that hard." he apologized as I panted for breath. "Did I hurt you?"

"Well…" I huffed, "Yes you did, but it was the air-striking that shocked me mostly." I sucked in a shaky breath.

"Mahal, I am terribly sorry." he apologized again and sighed at himself, "I must admit that sometimes I go overboard, even though I know you're smaller and more fragile than me."

"I noticed." I chuckled breathily and then caught up with my breath. "Maybe the punch was sign that it's enough for today. It has gotten rather dark." I glanced around us.

"Aye, maybe it was. Come on you." he helped my up back on my feet. We grabbed our weapons and sheathed them and began walking back to camp.

"So, how come you go _overboard _sometimes?" I asked him.

"I've always gone a little overboard, but it has decreased lately." he replied, "When I was younger, I used to spar with Kíli a lot and it would end pretty badly. He was fine though, it just shocked him, like it shocked you."

I laughed, "I can nearly see that in front of me. A child version of you drooping over your brother in a crazed manner and him whimper helplessly underneath."

That made him laugh as well, "That scenario happened many times. Even when we would just wrestle and roll around on the ground." he confirmed.

"Oh that is just so sweet." I snickered. "I envy you though, I never had a childhood like that."

"Then what kind of childhood did you have?" he looked curiously at me.

"You know, Bilbo's 17 yeas older than me and he never was that kind of child. He liked reading books more than roll about the floor with his sibling. I tried to wrestle with my playmates, but it would always end with someone crying or getting angry at the other. So I refrained from doing that."

"Hm, perhaps that is one of the reasons you're enthusiastic in spars." he suggested. "You want to live through your childhood wishes as an adult in battle."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yes, that is not an invalid assertion."

"I wonder what it would've been like with seven brothers like Rue had." Fíli mused.

"Well, she's a great swordsmaid and she's incredibly sustained in spars for being so young." I said, "I think that pretty much sums up what it's like living with seven brothers."

"Aye, I think you're right." he agreed.

Suddenly, a warm feeling spread inside me. I was so grateful that he had been able to convince Thorin to let Rue stay with us.

"Have I told you how glad I am that you talked with Thorin?" I smiled at him, "I mean, apparently if it wouldn't have been for you then Rue would've not been part of the company."

His eyebrows lowered in confuse, "I never did that."

I stopped abruptly. "What?!"

"I never persuaded Uncle about that." he repeated and then stopped as well, "I thought that it was best for Rue if she stayed behind."

"Please tell me you're not being serious." I begged, "When she finds out she's honestly going to murder you, Fíli."

"I am being serious." he said, "And she won't find out, because the only ones who know are Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and Kí-" he stopped in the middle of the sentence and his eyes froze in realization.

Rue was with Kíli at this moment, and you never knew with Kíli since his personality trait was often tied with slips and gushes during conversations about things that should not be said.

"My goodness…" I breathed and then almost began to laugh, "Fíli you have to hide. There's only a matter of time before you have a bloodthirsty Nymph chasing after you with a sword at the ready."

"No." he shook his head, "I trust my brother. He will not slip."

"Uh, are you fully sure about that?" my eyebrows elevated in a questioning expression.

"No… But at least I hope he won't." he sighed and then proceeded to walk again. I followed after him.

We reached camp. The others had begun to spar themselves, they were standing in a ring around the two that where fighting. Where Thorin were, I did not know. Neither did I care. Even though I was a little anxious about Rue and Kíli, I let it go for now, just to let loose a little and have fun with the Dwarves as well. Fíli and I joined them and watched as Bifur and Dwalin fought each other brutally. I noticed that neither Rue or Kíli had returned, so perhaps everything was okay. So far.

Dwalin sent a ruling blow onto Bifur's sword, knocking it right out of his hands. Some of the Dwarves cheered loudly and some only grumbled as they began to search their pockets for sacks of coin. Bifur himself muttered in Khuzdul as he picked up his sword again.

More Dwarves entered the space and fought eachother; Dori against Bombur, Oín against Nori, Ori against Gloín (Balin chose to not to spar, because of tiredness). Then, it was only Fíli and Bofur left to fight. The two stepped forward, their weapons at the ready and they were smirking mockingly at eachother.

"Want to bet?" Bilbo's voice came from behind. I flinched and glanced over my shoulder. He was smiling broadly.

"I have no money to bet with." I smiled back as he went to stand beside me. I was happy that he had decided to join us after all.

"I know." he said and then gazed at the Bofur and Fíli, who had began to fight. "Who do you think will win?"

Before I had the chance of replying, I saw a dark silhouette barreling out from the trees. As it came closer to the light of the campfire, I saw a glimpse of green eyes, filled with a rage of no boundaries.

Oh. Oh good gracious me…

"I-! think, _Rue_ will win." I said breathlessly, waiting intensely for her to burst into the circle.

"What?" Bilbo asked. I did not answer, my eyes stuck on the furiously approaching Nymph.

I heard that Fíli had managed to defeat Bofur, winning the spar. "Ha! Got you that time, toy-maker!". In just that second, Rue burst into camp and ran straight for Fíli, with her sword at the ready. As I had predicted.

"Fí look out!" came the voice of Kíli as Rue pounced on him from behind. In the fraction of a second, Fíli had spun around and blocked Rue's vicious attack.

"_How could you_?" she snarled ruthlessly between her teeth.

**Fíli made a poor mistake letting Kíli be alone with Rue hehe ;) So this next week, I'm on Easter-holiday break, so if I don't have to many things to do, I might be able to update in time! *fingers crossed**


	19. Chapter 19: Not the only one

**SURPRISE!**

**Chapter 19**

"How could I what?" Fíli asked and blocked a second attack from Rue.

"Oh you know perfectly what you've done, _your majesty._" she spit the words out like a snake spitting poison. Poor Bofur nearly got in the middle of the violent spar, but he managed to throw himself out of the way.

"What is going on?" a rather surprised and shaken Bofur squeaked, staring at the Nymph and the Dwarf.

"Get back." Kíli pulled Bofur away from the two as they closed up on him while clashing swords, "This looks like it could get ugly."

Rue made another aggressive attack on Fíli as she shouted angrily "You promised me that you would think of a way to let me stay!" he blocked her, "And now I find that when the matters was discussed, you argued that I should be left behind!". She lunged at him again, but again he blocked her.

I rushed to Kíli's side, grabbing harshly at his arm. "Ow! What are you doing?" he squealed and stared at me.

"What happened?" I demanded as Rue kept on roaring at Fíli. Kíli glanced swiftly at the Nymph and then back to me.

"I-I did not mean to tell her, I didn't do it on purpose." he defended.

"So that means that you slipped?!"

"How would you know about the matter anyways?"

"Fíli told me! Who else?" I said sarcastically.

"And to add inslut to the injury I also hear that you are a prince!" Rue bellowed, drawing my attention back, "How come you never told me that?"

"Well, how on Earth does one fit something like that into a conversation!" Fíli retorted and dodged another blow, "_'Why good morning Rue, thank Aulë the trolls did not eats us, eh? Oh and by the way I happen to be an heir to the kingdom we're claiming!_"

My brow furrowed; did she not know that Fíli and Kíli were of royalty?

"Oh dear, look at them at it." Dori said nervously as the fight between them became more ferocious and intensive. I covered my eyes, because I did not dare to watch; Kíli was right, this was getting uglier and uglier by the second, one of them was going to get hurt.

"Should we stop them before they hurt one another?" Ori asked his older brother.

"No, lad." Bofur replied before Dori could say anything, "Best we let them fight it out themselves for now, let 'em sort of _burn off _all that steam, so to speak."

He was right about that, that they had to get all that fury out. If one looked closely at Rue, you could almost imagine smoke coming from her ears and nose, her hair being on fire and her eyes flaming like a thousand candles. Her motions were swifter than the flaps of a hummingbird and her teeth was showing like the fangs of a wolf.

Fíli was lucky that he had two blades to fend her off with, because she had literally turned into a dragon. And she was on fire.

"Kíli we have to do something." I whispered to him. When he did not answer, I looked at him. He was watching the fight attentively with eyes wide open. I looked at the others and they were watching as well, apparently not understanding the danger. "Kíli!" I hissed and shoved him.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his stare.

"Good gracious." Bilbo breathed. I snapped my gaze at him. "Are you sure we shouldn't do something?"

"No!" I creaked, "Someone has to stop them now!"

"Calm down, Bella." Bombur tried to sooth me as he chewed on another piece of turkey, "They're about equal to eachother. It'll be a while before one of them gets scratched up."

"Additionally, the argument isn't really any of our business." Gloín implied, "We should not get involved."

I exhaled roughly through my nose. Then what would happen when one of them _does_ get scratched up?

"If anyone's willing to take part in another wager, I'll bet on the lass." Dwalin snickered darkly. I shot an warning glare at him.

"Brother, honestly." Balin sighed.

"What? She looks like she could just about chew Fíli up and spit him back out, line of Durin or not." he argued. Some of the Dwarves chuckled in agreement.

I looked back at Kíli again. "_Do _something!" I begged, sounding desperate at this point.

"Nahh, I think this is rather-"

I pressed my lips together and then threw my hands up in the air, "Alright. That's it." I boomed loudly, "You're all idiots." I marched off the camp. The Dwarves protested after me, sounding both offended and grumpy.

Someone had to stop those two. Since the others refused to do it because of their foolish need to wager about everything and I was going to get hurt myself trying to stop them, there was only one person that could _order _them to break it off; and that person was Thorin Oakenshield.

Where was he? Why had he left the camp in the first place? I did not find him among the trees, so I proceeded to go look by the wall beyond them. "Thorin!" I called out as I began to jog. My gaze examined the lower part of the wall thoroughly and I found a figure sitting on a boulder, leaning against the wall as it fidgeted with something in its hand.

"Thorin?" I called out again. The figure looked up; it was him. I ran straight for him and he rose from the boulder as I reached. "You need to come, you need to come now!" I said distressing.

"What is happening back at camp?" he asked, his eyebrows lowering.

"Rue and Fíli are fighting and there is no one stopping them. Please you have to make them stop before they get hurt." I pleaded.

"What are they fighting about?" he demanded.

"There's no time to explain. Come on!" I tugged at his arm and pulled him with me.

We both ran back to the others, as we ran I could hear Fíli and Rue still yelling at eachother.

"If you're done with your accusations, I'll have you know that I did what I thought was for the best." Fíli's voice echoed.

"Do you not believe that I can fight just as well as any of you?" Rue's voice followed.

"No, but you're strength is your downfall." there was a slight pause, "This quest isn't just some travel to partake Rue, it can, and more likely will be dangerous!"

"I told you I can handle it! Besides, if Bella and Bilbo could come along then why can I not?"

"Bella and Bilbo signed on to be our burglars because their skill at stealth are essential to enter the mountain without waking the dragon. They are _needed._"

"Oh, and I'm not? Who's going to protect them when the deadly peril occurs on the way there?"

"_We are_. It would've been safer for all the three of you if you had stayed back in Rivendell, but unfortunately we need the Hobbits."

It sounded like he was thinking of Bilbo and I as if we both were burdens. Those words hurt me quite a lot…

"What could make you honestly think that I, and Bilbo and Bella for the matter, would choose to stay in a place like Rivendell when there is real adventure to take part?! And how can you think that we would leave you behind when we've gotten so close to eachother? Didn't you hear me this morning?"

Thorin and I burst into the camp and his voice rang through the camp, "_Stop!_" he commanded forcefully. Fíli and Rue dropped their weapons obediently and glanced at Thorin. "We cannot risk injuring one another. This fight is over."

Rue glared back at Fíli, giving him a spiteful, dirty look as she picked up her sword. "To play upon a quote of our dear friend master Gandalf, I am leaving to seek the only one here who has any faith in me."

"I suppose it's yourself?" Bilbo asked quietly, sounding so awkward it was painful.

"Yes!" Rue snapped viciously and then headed into the trees, past Thorin and I.

"Rue?" I asked her carefully as she passed.

"Not now." she bit her lip harshly. I nodded.

After she disappeared, there was an awful silence for a minute or so.

Then Balin sighed, "Oh dear."

"Well, it looks like we're in for a right treat over the next few days." Nori muttered sarcastically. Then motion among the Dwarves set in again, except for Fíli. He was staring furiously into the brush patch of trees after Rue.

Damn it… Great, just bloody great!

"Belladonna." Thorin said and I met his gaze, "Thank you for alerting me."

"No problem, master Oakenshield." I replied hollowly and then stared on the ground.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with you. In private." he asked.

"Not now, Thorin… I'm sorry, now is not a good time." I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"I understand." he said.

I felt tears stinging at my eyes. Everything was just becoming too much. I have an old Dwarf king on my back, longing after forgiveness and maybe perhaps still my love, my stepbrother and cousin wants to leave the company, my very good friends Rue and Fíli are fighting and to pour salt into the wound; Fíli apparently sees me as a burden...

A sob escaped my lips, but the tears did not stray down my cheek.

"Bella?" Thorin said softly and I could feel his eyes on me. I shook my head.

Stop it. You cry way too much. Remember what Kíli said; look at it positively. Fíli and Rue will probably reconcile soon, they will eventually stop being angry at eachother. I deeply hope what Fíli said about Bilbo and I earlier was not meant in that way I interpreted it. Speaking of Bilbo, well, I wasn't completely sure whether he would leave or not. Oh please, he needs to stay. If he leaves, then I will cease function properly.

I snapped out of my thoughts. I searched with my eyes through the camp for my beloved stepbrother and I found him, talking with Kíli. He was gazing at me and Kíli was gazing at his brother, who was still standing at the same spot, staring. Their lips moved swiftly and I could almost read what they were uttering.

When they finished, Bilbo headed towards me and Kíli approached Fíli carefully. My legs moved, leaving Thorin and meeting Bilbo halfway.

"Come with me now." I bit out through my teeth and seized his hand, dragging him with me to a private spot from camp.

"You have to promise me that you won't leave." I said as we reached a safe distance.

"I beg your pardon?" Bilbo squeaked, a little stirred by my harshness.

"_Do not leave me_." I stared fiercely into his eyes, "Whether you feel lonely or not. I can't _handle _all this cursed, unnecessary drama all the time! For the love of any bloody god in the sky, I did not sign up for this!" I cried out. My knees gave in, sending me onto the ground. My breath became shaky, but I did not cry. No. I would not shed another damned tear, even if it was for something heartbreaking.

Bilbo kneeled down to me, holding me in his arms as I breathed heavily for air. "Schh." he whispered into my ear. "I know you did not sign up for it, neither did I. But everything will be alright in the end, Bella. This will not continue for any longer than days, you have to give it time." he tried to comfort me.

I sighed. Even if I wanted to tell him all about everything, I couldn't. That would only make it dozens times worse.

"You still have to promise me, Bilbo." I urged, not letting him change the subject, "Don't leave me in this chaos." I leaned back and stared into his eyes, pleading and begging. He pressed his lips together at first, sighing through his nose. He was debatting with himself, putting forth the arguments in favor and those not in favor, flipping the aspects and perspectives, brooding about what was the right thing to do, considering and deciding. I was watching intensely as I waited nervously for his answer, nearly dying in the process.

"Alright." he finally said, "I'll stay."

"Promise it, you need to say the words." I demanded.

"I promise, with all my heart, that I will never leave the company until I am sent off." he spoke truly, no doubt or hesitation in his voice.

"Thank you Bilbo." I exhaled and then pulled him into another hug, squeezing him aggressively. "And you have to start making connection with the others. For your own sake."

"I know, I know. And I will." he purred and stroke his hand up and down my back in a loving manner.

* * *

><p>We went back to the camp. Everyone had put out their bedrolls and they were now chattering the chat you always chatted before falling asleep. Rue had not come back yet and were Kíli and Fíli where, I had no clue about. Bilbo and the others were fast asleep, but I was sleepless. I had to know that what Fíli said earlier was not true; that he did not see me or Bilbo as a burden. I stayed up until the brothers came back.<p>

Fíli had a stern, but yet tired expression on his face. It was nearly unbelievable how much he resembled Thorin when he looked like that. The eyes and the features in general, it was nearly mortifying. Kíli was looking worriedly at him. It seemed like Kíli had managed to calm him down, but not _fully_. But I still had to know.

I rolled out of my bedroll and rose to my feet. Their gazes were drawn at me as I walked up to them, walking past the remaining sleeping Dwarves.

"Fíli." I said, demanding his attention. Kíli gave me a warning glance, but I choose to not heed it.

"If this is about Rue, then-" Fíli began.

"This is not about Rue." I interrupted him. "This is about what you said about Bilbo and I."

"What of it?"

"Well, did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"That Bilbo and I are a burden to the company."

He snapped out of his stern stare on the ground and then looked confusedly at me. "I never said that. What makes you think I would say such thing?"

"It was just by the sound of your voice that concerned me, it truly sounded like it, but if that was not what you meant then-"

"It appears that you and Rue are incredibly good at misinterpreting things." he gave me a hard stare, "You have a lot in common."

My eyebrows rose, "Oi, don't get mad at me about all of this." I glared back at him, "I just wanted to make sure that that was not your true feelings."

"You're right. I'm sorry." he sighed, "We can talk more about this tomorrow." he rubbed his eyes. I nodded. Relief showered onto me like a waterfall.

"Yes. Go to sleep, both of you." I said. I gave Kíli one last glance before I retired to my bedroll. His brown eyes were tired, you could see that he did not enjoy this either.

Thank goodness, then I was not the only one.

I decided to put up Rue's bedroll as well, as a gesture that I was not of any kind angry with her. I put mine next to her and crawled inside it. It didn't take long before she came back after I had laid down. As much as I wanted to talk with her, to give her a shoulder to lean on in all of this, I knew that she was not in the mood to talk. It was easy to tell by the look on her face.

She saw that I had put up her bedroll and without a word, she slipped into it. I rolled over to my side, facing her. She was startled by this.

"I thought you were asleep." she mumbled and looked at me.

"How can one sleep in all of this mess?" I sighed.

"Apparently the others." she replied sarcastically.

"Well, as much as I like the bunch of them, they are unbelievable at times. It's like they have no sense of common morality." I snorted and shook my head.

"Well, they are Dwarves. Isn't that a good explanation enough?". I laughed quietly at that.

"I suppose you're right."

I rolled onto my back and gazed at the dark night sky. The starts were shining like torches and the moon resembled the letter C right above them.

"Remember that first night together, Rue?" I asked her, still looking at the stars. I had to say this to her, no matter if she was not in the mood or not. If it would not have been for Kíli, then I would've probably been crying myself, instead of trying to comfort Rue.

"Yes." was her short reply.

"Many things have changed since then." I mused, "You went from being a lad to a lass, you went from being a child to a beautiful young woman, you went from being a vagabond to a member of this company, you went from being a stranger to a very good friend of mine… _Best _friend more correctly speaking."

I heard her inhale at that word. "I'm… I'm your best friend?" I looked back at her.

"You are better than any friend I've ever had! And I want you to know that I am here, even when the both of us are at a weak spot, I am here." I said, "Whenever you need a shoulder to lean on, to cry on, to punch or to stab or anything! _I am here_." I repeated. I said those words with passion, not letting her believe the opposite. I knew that it was none of my business about the argument between her and Fíli, but she had to know that what I said was true. That she could come to me with anything that put weight on her shoulders.

A shaky breath left Rue's lips.

"Thank you Bella. Even though you don't have to utter those words, I still am grateful that you chose to do it." she spoke, her voice trembling a bit. "I never had that many friends outside my family. And my family is dead now, so what I only have left is friends. And I'm glad that you strived to be included in that folder."

I nodded slowly, doing everything I can not to cry. It was heartbreaking to hear her say those words, because she rarely ever spoke about that subject. And it meant a lot to me that she did that with me. It showed that she trusted me and felt the same way about me as I felt about her.

"I want you to know that you can come to me as well." she prompted, fingering a touchy subject of my own. I knew exactly what she was talking about... "With all of this going on, I don't undertand how you can manage to bear it on your own day after day."

I pressed my lips together. "I barely can manage it. At some points I'm only an inch away from breaking." she took my hand.

"Don't break, Bella. Never do."

"I can't promise anything, but I will try."

"Good."

I wanted to bring up the subject about Fíli, but I was too tired to discuss those matters. And I was pretty certain that she was definitely not in the mood to speak about that. I couldn't pressure her to speak, she would come to me when she was ready, I had made it clear that she could come whenever she wished to. And she had done the same for me.

"Goodnight Rue." I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Bella."

**Bet you didn't expect that quick update, huh? ;) **


	20. Chapter 20: A greatly desired touch

**Be warned. That's all I have to say.**

**Chapter 20**

That next morning, Fíli and I talked through what he had said that night. What he actually meant with those words, rather than seeing us as burdens, was that he was afraid for us getting hurt. Just like what he thought about Rue, he told me. So I had misinterpreted it.

A week has gone since that night and Rue and Fíli still were not talking. Bilbo and I was torn between them. We had chosen to take no ones side and be neutral about the matter. We would not speak about it with either of them. Bilbo, and most of the Dwarves, even Thorin, had advised me to stay out of it. Even if I had promised Rue that she could talk with me. Well, she has shown no signs of desire to speak about it, so doing that was easy without feeling guilty.

It was awfully hard to split up the time between them. Bilbo was mostly with Rue, but it was different for me. Fíli and Kíli were not as close to Bilbo as they were to me. Sometimes I would be with Rue and Bilbo, sometimes I would be with Fíli and Kíli. It was quite frustrating having those two being angry at eachother, because the dynamic wasn't the same around camp; it was so quiet and stiff. Both of them barely smiled or even laughed when I was with them, they were just as dull as the weather had been. They would definitely not even look at eachother, at times they only cast angry glares across camps.

Fíli told me that he needed to take a pause from teaching me, so I had not been practicing with a spar-partner for a few days. Some of the others had offered themselves, but I saw it as a good chance to exercise on other things with the sword. I had been brooding about different attack-combinations, trying to make some new sets of my own. Additionally, I trained in defense, finding new ways to block and then smoothly use the other parts of my body to weaken the opponent. I had actually found some useable moves that could work. I was also training on flipping the sword back and forth between my hands in smooth and swift ways. Brandishing with it was difficult at first, but after a while I finally managed it well enough. I would practice hours after I had helped around camp; I was in fact getting better. I hope…

Speaking about helping around camp, Bilbo had actually this time heeded my pleading and improved. I was happy about that, because that meant that there was one less thing to worry about.

Thorin had refrained from speaking to me, for which I was grateful. The first days I had still been angry, but now the anger had actually, believe it or not, faded. Instead of feeling hate and disgust towards him, I had begun to try understanding his situation. I would never feel the same way he did, that I am utterly certain of. But I wanted to be at peace with him. I knew that going around and holding grudges, would do no good. Especially when we would be around eachother for months. After all, maybe, all he needed was someone to talk to. Maybe he had not gotten over his past lover and needed to get it off his shoulders. I didn't know if he'd talk to me, but I was willing to give it a try if that would be the case. He was a person, was he not?

On the fifth day we had exited the mountain range. We were now moving through a great and rocky valley, there were barely any trees or forests of any kind up here. Everytime we stopped for the night, Kíli and Fíli would go hunting and scouting for animals to kill and Rue would set up her snares. The brothers would often come back with loads of squirrels, foxes or birds. One day, they presented a stag to the company, which was cheerfully met with satisfaction and gratitude. Rue's snares would also pick up some animals, but not as much as the other two would bring back.

Today, on the seventh day, Thorin had decided that we should stop and make camp earlier than usual. We were not far away from another mountain range that led higher upwards and we had to get as much as rest as we could.

I dropped my backpack on the ground as Thorin uttered the orders. "I really miss Mirra sometimes." I exhaled and pulled out my waterskin. The water fell down my throat and tickled the dry halls of flesh.

"What do you mean?" Kíli asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

"My feet has become incredibly sore since we began wandering, it feels as if they're going to snap off any second." I said and slowly rolled my ankle of my left foot.

"You'll get used to it soon. Just give it time." Fíli said shortly, which surprised me since he hardly ever spoke.

"It has gone a bloody week." I grumbled and sat down, caressing my walking limbs. "They should be used by this time."

Camp was set up swiftly and then it was only to wait for the supper to be made. Kíli and Fíli went out hunting again, but I decided to stay put, due to the pain in my feet. I was about to go join Rue and Bilbo at where they were sitting, but Rue had risen from her laying position on the ground onto her feet. I halted and stared at her and she met my gaze, looking sad and tired. She then walked off camp.

She must've spoken to Bilbo.

I then set motion in my hurting feet and stumbled over to Bilbo. "What did she say?" I asked as I slumped down next to him.

"She regrets having fought with Fíli." he announced, "I daresay she's either too proud to apologize or she doesn't wan to look stupid."

I sighed, saying nothing. I had not dared to speak with Fíli, to hear what he had to say about the matter. I left that doing to Kíli, since he knew Fíli the best. But Fíli had been silent, not uttering a word about it, from what I had heard.

"I wish those two can reconcile soon and put a stop to all of this." I mumbled. "I hate when people are fighting."

"You've done that ever since you were a child." Bilbo mused, "I remember that you used to hide in a corner whenever our parents would argue, even when it was over nothing."

"I know, sometimes I would cry when they were too loud." I muttered as unpleasant memories swept in my mind.

After half an hour or so, Fíli and Kíli came back from another successful hunt and Bombur and Bofur finally started to cook supper. After a while, Bofur said something inaudible to his brother and then wandered off camp, in the same direction as Rue had gone.

"Where's he going?" Bilbo asked and stared after Bofur.

"Obviously he's going after Rue." I murmured. I looked back to Bombur. I had not helped with the cooking for over a month since Thorin decided that I should focus on practicing. Well, a break from it for only one night wouldn't harm anyone. And I'd do anything to get my mind on other things at the moment

"Bombur, would you mind if I help you?" I asked and rose from my seat.

"Not at all, Bella." he smiled at me, "Ye can start with skinning the squirrels."

I nodded and set to work. When I finished I was to cut the meat into small pieces to a stew that he was making. The whole process went by pretty quickly, so then again, I was unoccupied. All that was left to do was to stir around the stew to mix the spices and other ingredients together.

Then Bofur returned to camp. Bilbo looked at him and I couldn't help myself than to hear what he had to say.

"How is she?" Bilbo asked.

"I think her anger has fizzled away. She's hurt though, feels as if she's been lied to when it comes to the lads' lineage. I think she is sorry, but she won't admit it and she keeps a damn good straight face. But she's either too proud or too embarrassed with herself to say anything about the matter." Bofur replied.

"My thoughts exactly." Bilbo mumbled, "Oh Rue."

"I think she might be unsure of what to do, if she's both hurt and sorry about it." I said, "Obviously she won't make an approach on Fíli, so he's our only hope for now."

Something lit up in Bilbo's eyes and he glanced at Fíli, whom were sitting across the fire with his brother in silence. He stood up and then walked over to them. Was he doing what I was thinking he was doing?

"Think the Hobbit's going to have a little talk with Fíli." Bofur said and then started to make his own way over there to listen. The others also noticed this, they shared a few glances and then gathered around them, but discreetly so that they would go unnoticed.

I decided not to do anything. This would give Bilbo a great chance to connect more with our fellow members of the company. I wondered if that was what partly flew into his mind when I mentioned that Fíli was the only one that could do anything at this point. A pleasured, but barely visible, smile spread across my face as I watched him talking with Fíli.

At times the others would also throw in some words, butting in and making Fíli glare at them viciously. I kept quiet, this was Bilbo's moment of triumph and I did not want to say anything that would steal it. After a couple of minutes of discussion, I perceived that Fíli had given in. He rose from the lodge that he'd been sitting on and then stalked off camp, passing me. I looked at him as he passed and he looked back at me. His blue eyes (or Durin blue as the Dwarves called it) were tired, but his facial expression said something else. He was not going to back out of this, not when Bilbo had convinced him to do the right thing.

I nodded at him and he nodded back before he was off. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when he was gone. I looked back at the others; they were saying things to Bilbo in glad and impressed manners as some patted his shoulders encouraging.

Finally. Finally someone had taken the daring step and done something about it. And I was glad to say that it was my beloved cousin and stepbrother who had done it.

I bounced up from my seat. "Bilbo you are a genius!" I cried out as I limped across the camp to him.

"Easy!" he gasped as I clashed into him. "We can still only hope at this moment. We're not sure if they really will make it up."

"After all this time, master Baggins." Balin smiled, "I think they will. It was not hard to see that they also despised this horrid silence for so long."

"Now we can only wait." Oín added, "If they come back, still not friends, then I'll be damned to force those two to make peace with eachother; forgiven or not."

The Dwarves chuckled at his comment and then we started to eat supper while anxiously waiting for them to return. I finished the meal swiftly and then put the bowl and spoon aside. It felt like we had waited for an eternity, until the whole camp silenced as we heard footsteps coming our way. I glanced over my shoulder and there they came, walking together as if nothing had happened, with small smiles on their lips.

Rue and Fíli walked up to Bombur and received some stew from him. While they did that I noticed that the others had begun to whisper to eachother, questioning whether they had made it up or not. I could easily tell by their expressions that they had.

"They look happy." Kíli said as he glanced at them, "Think they worked things out?" I nodded and a smile stretched my lips.

"Seems like it." I replied. I gazed at Bilbo across the fire. He noticed me and smiled back at me. "_I love you._" I mouthed to him.

"_I know_." he mouthed back. I stuck my tongue at him as Rue and Fíli sat down next to Kíli and I.

I looked at them as they ate in quietude. I was so happy that they had cleared things out; everything would go back to the same now. You never really appreciate something until it's lost, that is something I had learned from the last few days.

* * *

><p>Rue and Fíli went to go sparring with eachother after they finished their supper. I would have joined them if I could, just to watch them, but my feet were paralyzing me.<p>

I was getting rather tired at this hour, even if there was still some light left for a spar. I stood up on my feet and flinched at the pain in them. I wouldn't even be able to spar because of these cursed limbs…I gazed around camp and found my backpack a little further off, how on Earth did it get there? I cursed underneath my breath as I stumbled my way to it, unintentionally falling down the ground as I reached. I groaned in pain and sat back up.

"Belladonna?" Thorin's voice droned from behind. I snapped my gaze upwards behind my shoulder and found the leader of our company.

"Yes, master Oakenshield?" I said and held his gaze.

"Would now be a good time to perhaps have a talk?" he said, his voice being low and quiet for the others not to hear. I bit my lip, being unsure if this was a good time. Rue and Fíli had finally reconciled and the atmosphere around camp had gone back to its usual, merry mood. I really did not want to become angry again, or hurt for the matter.

"Perhaps it is." I said and gazed away from his _Durin _blue eyes, sounding a little nervous. "Or perhaps it isn't."

"Why would it not?" he sank down to his knees, "We should really talk. You and I cannot go on like this anymore, the others might notice that something is amiss between us. We can't afford any more drama and fuss than there has already been." he grumbled bitterly, summing up the past week.

"I know." I sighed and glanced at the others, "But I fear that some have already noticed." I said as my eyes caught with Bilbo's. He stared at us, not quite understanding why we would speak so quietly to one another. Thorin glanced over his shoulder and gave Bilbo a hard glare, which sent Bilbo's gaze away instantly. Thorin sighed heavily.

"Your cousin should know his own business." he nearly spat in annoyance.

"However." I said and then went back to Thorin's eyes, "As much as I would love to talk, this is not a good time. I have been miserable and furious for days and now that it's finally gone off, I would like to enjoy it when it lasts."

"You've been angry with me?" he asked, sounding surprised. My eyebrows drew together.

"What else did you expect me to feel? Gratitude?" I said sarcastically. "Yes, Thorin, I have been so angry that I could've slit a man's throat out."

"It didn't seem like it when Rue became a member of the company." he mentioned.

"That smile was because you let her join. Nothing else." I said plainly, trying to seem as indifferent as possible.

"Whatever you say, miss Baggins." he rose back to his full length, "We shall have this discussion another time then."

"Yes." I agreed and he began walking away, "Wait, Thorin." I called silently. He stopped and then looked over his shoulder, hope glistening his eyes. Just because of that I nearly regret that I even called for him. "I'm not angry anymore. Just thought you ought to know." I said softly. He stared at me for a moment, then nodded and went back to camp.

I sighed again and stretched my limbs, yawning also a little. My feet ached even more this time and I hissed between my teeth. It seemed like the more I sat still, the more they hurt. They had become a little white, which worried me a little.

"Oi, why are you sitting out here?" I was so startled I gasped as he sat down right in front of me."

"Kíli! Goodness, you scared me." I breathed and put my hand over my heart, smiling a bit.

"Sorry." he smirked.

"I came to get my backpack, but my feet completely budged." I growled sourly. "I'm not even sure if I can stand up. They've gone white. Could you get Oín for me?" I asked him. He pursed his lips as he looked at my feet.

"They are quite white indeed." he agreed, "But I don't think you'll need Oín for a problem like this; the blood circulation needs to get up and running."

What? Was he a healer now as well?

"Then who else could possibly get my circulation _up and running_?" I muttered and rolled my eyes, laying flat on my back, "Just go and get- AH!" I cried out as I felt his rough hands on my tender skin. It tickled me so much that my foot yanked instinctively in his grip. I stared at him with eyes wide open and supported myself on my elbows. "What do you think you're doing?" I squeaked.

"Getting your blood circulation up and running." he smirked at me playfully as his thick thumbs caressed the stiff muscles on the pads of my foot.

"Stop that! It's tickling me!" I writhed and squealed, doing everything in my power not to kick his face.

"It's the only way to make your feet better." he snickered and then roughened his moves, "Besides, if it's tickling you then it's far more amusing for me."

"Oh you-" I hissed at him but trailed off when he squeezed my foot harshly.

"How sad that you just had to fall out here, away from the others, no one to keep you company." he sneered, "All alone and helpless."

"I'm not alone, the others are just-" my eyes narrowed. "You _planted _my backpack out here, you cheeky Dwarf." I wheezed, "You planned this all along." I had to flex my stomach in order not to laugh. It was quite funny though, I'll admit that.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm guilty of such crime." he confessed comically, "But Uncle was faster than me, I noticed. What did he want by the way?"

Confound it all.

"Uh, nothing. He was just checking up on me." I said swiftly, avoiding the subject. I gasped when Kíli's hands caressed tougher. My foot actually felt better now, undeniably. Kíli then carefully let go of my foot and looked at me.

"How does it feel?" he asked. I looked at my foot and twisted it back and forth. No pain ached through the muscles and the tendons did not feel strained.

"It feels better, much better actually." my eyebrows rose, "Where did you learn that?" I asked, sounding impressed.

"Oín taught me, it's not that difficult really." Kíli shrugged, "All you have to do is massage the muscles. Quite simple and easy trick I think."

"I agree." I huffed. He picked up my other foot and then began working on it as well. I shrieked a little at his hard handle at first, but after a while, I started to enjoy it.

"Speaking of which, why exactly did you want me out here?" I asked him, giving him a flirtatious look, but in a friendly manner. I knew there was something on his mind, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Oh, I don't know." he spoke quietly and squeezed my foot again, making me squirm. "I just felt like it." he grinned at me.

I felt my stomach turn; but I did not know of what cause. I decided to ignore it.

"We haven't really had a _real _conversation for a week." he said.

"Oh come on, we've still been around eachother. Isn't that enough?" I laughed.

"Presumably not." a smug smile grew on his lips. "Perhaps I _missed _talking with you."

"I bet you did." I chuckled sarcastically, but not really knowing if he was joking around or if he was being serious.

"I'm being serious, Bella." he said, the smile fading off. I winced a little on the inside, well I had, in fact, also missed talking with him.

"I know, I know." I lied, "I missed you too. I'm sorry, I just became so downhearted."

"I did too. I don't blame you." his smile grew back again. "Good thing Rue and Fíli are friends again.". Something in his dark eyes twinkled, locking my eyes with his.

I bit my lip. This felt like it was spiraling towards something. I still didn't know his true intentions on leading me out here, which made me feel a little unsettled and nervous, but still curious. That little spark in his eyes said something that I could not tell what it meant, but I had a slight clue of what it was.

Our friendship had been casual and flirty, in an amicable way, until that morning in Rivendell, when he came after me. I would've never thought before that moment that he could be thus comforting and understanding. That little trick he showed me had helped me a lot this week. I kept on thinking in a positive way; trying to convince myself that everything would be alright in the end. Which stopped me several times from bursting out in anger and tears. I had never thanked him for it formally, so now maybe this was a good time to do so.

"Kíli?" I said as he let my foot go.

"Does it feel better in this one now as well?" he asked and looked at my foot, not understanding that I was trying to say something.

"It feels better than best." I said swiftly and then managed to catch his gaze.

"Something on your mind?" his brow furrowed.

"I… I just wanted to thank you." I stammered.

"Thank me for what?"

"For that thing you showed me back in Rivendell." he winced a little, "It has really helped me through this week. Thank you so much, I don't know what could've happened if I didn't have that trick to use.". It was very obvious that people were rarely serious with him.

He smiled causally, "No worries, Bella. I'm happy to help."

I sat up again, facing him. "Why did you bring me out here, Kíli?" I asked softly. I admit that I was nervous to hear his answer, my stomach was turning inside out in anticipation.

"Do you not know?" he said lowly and his smile vanished again. My eyes widened a little and now my stomach took a sharp turn, making me flinch. That look he gave me made me incredibly nervous and I couldn't help but look away, biting my lip. My eyes landed back at camp. I noticed that some of them were staring curiously at us as we sat there, including Thorin. I couldn't bear to look at them either, so I returned to Kíli's instead.

"Kíli…" I breathed as he leaned in closer, "Don't." I begged.

"Why not?" he whispered. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, making me shudder.

"The others are watching."

"Don't mind them."

"This isn't right."

"Yes it is." he said, then leaned even closer. I sucked in a shaky breath.

"Kíli, you're my friend."

"I think we both know that you want more than that."

He was so close now that our noses were nearly touching. It was unbelievably tempting to just let go. I could not deny that my heart had desired this since Rivendell, feeling his warm touch on my skin and his arms around me as our lips caressed one another, after he had held me in his arms for the first time while comforting me. At the same time, it felt so right but yet so wrong.

"There's nothing I would want more." I confessed nervously, making him flinch at my sudden honesty. "But we're on a quest, Kíli and I don't think Thorin would approve of a romance among the members."

"My Uncle may be a king and the leader of this company, but he has not the power to force me to stay away from you." he murmured confidently. "Nor do I think he can force you."

No, but the plot-twist was that Thorin also had feelings for me. And Kíli was not aware of that, which made things way more complicated.

"Please, Bella." he pleaded, "You've had me ever since the first time we met."

"What?" I gasped. He nodded, no lie in his eyes and no hesitation in his voice. It surprised me more than it should've done.

"I just wasn't sure if you could feel the same way. But both Fíli and Rue said-"

"They knew?!" I hissed and leaned back. I glanced around us, trying to find them. They would pay for this.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter." he said. I looked back at him and he was smiling that usual, charming smile. This time my heart skipped a beat and I felt goosebumps allover my skin. "Do I make you nervous?" he purred teasingly when I blushed.

"No." I lied grumpily.

"Liar." he chuckled.

"I'm not a liar."

"Yes you are.

"No I'm not-"

He interrupted me in the middle of the sentence, colliding my lips with his own. I was so startled and shocked that I whimpered. His eyes were closed and his arms embraced my waist as he pulled me closer to him, unwilling to let me get away. I resisted at first, but he was so strong that it was no use.

I felt my own eyes closing and butterflies tickled every part of my body and my head was spinning. His lips were softer than I'd imagined, even though his stub scratched my cheeks a little. Our lips moved as if they were made solely for eachother and for no one else. My arms, uncontrollably, wrapped around his neck, pressing hard against him.

It felt like time stopped when our lips touched. It felt like fireworks were sparkling around us. It was an amazing and breathtaking sensation, everything about it made me tremble fiercely in his arms, afraid that he would let me go.

But then, he did pull out of the touch, making me whimper again in protest. Everything was quiet around us, no one uttered a word and there was no other sound to be heard. His brown eyes were shackled with mine.

"How did that feel?" he asked slowly and that smirk came again. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was speechless. There were no words to describe what I just felt. "That's what I thought." he snickered, as if he'd read my mind. "We should go back to the others." he said and then began loosen his arms around me. By the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was expecting me to protest. To go against his expectations, and to tease him, I did the same thing as he was doing.

"You're right." I agreed, "It's getting rather late.". This surprised him and he looked confusedly at me as I pulled my arms back. He was not prepared for my satisfied confidence. I smirked playfully at him and then rose to my feet. His eyes narrowed when I reached my hand out for him to take it.

"You're playing a game here." he said darkly as he grabbed my hand, pulling himself up.

"I don't know, maybe I am." I winked at him. I was playing a game, but it was immensely difficult to keep the mask on. In truth, my whole inside was screaming of happiness. I picked up my backpack, but he was still staring suspiciously at me.

His dark brown eyes had this new sort of attractiveness and gravity that could've easily pulled me back into his arms, now that we had kissed for the first time. But I stood my ground, resisting as much as I could muster.

"I have my eyes on you." he growled warningly. The look on his face made me laugh.

"Sure you do." I patted his shoulder. I walked past him towards camp. He stayed put and stared after me. I glanced over my shoulder to look casually at him. "Are you coming?". A low growl rumbled deep from inside his chest, which made me chuckle. He followed after me and I could feel his gaze on my back. It was terribly fun teasing him. I had alway been the yielding one whenever we teased eachother, now I knew why he loved teasing everyone in the first place. For some reason, I felt like I had won something. I felt so mighty and invincible that it made me smile triumphantly.

We reached camp and everyone had their mouths shut. They did not look at us, I saw that Rue and Fíli had returned from their spar, but they sat in different corners of the camp, apparently knowing of Kíli's approach on me and waiting for us to come back. I met Fíli's gaze and nodded at him. Then I looked over to Rue, who was grinning broadly. I decided to go over to her. I sat down next to her and Kíli went to his brother, not breaking the eye contact between us.

"How was it?" Rue asked, still smiling.

"Better than I could've imagined." I smirked, still staring at Kíli. We sat there for a couple of minutes, staring intensely at eachother. I had the feeling this had enrolled to a staring-contest, which I knew he'd never win. After a while, a irresistible smile tugged at his lips and I couldn't help but snicker when he lost. He laughed quietly as well and then broke the eye contact to speak with his brother.

"So you and Fíli knew the whole time?" I looked back at Rue. She nodded.

"I wanted to tell you so badly, but I had promised Kíli not to say a word and this whole thing with Fíli-"

"It's alright. I understand." I said, "The most important thing was that you two made peace. Did it go well?"

"Well…" she said a little hesitantly, "We both got a little mad and I may have yelled at him, but in the end we made up."

"Good. That was all I needed to know." I smiled, assuring her that she did not have to go into the details. "Give me a hug."

She laughed, but gave me a swift, but loving hug. The others had now begun to stare at Kíli and I, looking both confused but yet satisfied, as if they knew about it as well. The only one who did not look like that was Thorin. He was staring at me as if I had gone behind his back. But I did not care, to be honest. I did not care what anyone thought of us; they could love us or hate us, nothing would change the way I felt. Thorin could be angry and mad all he wanted, all that mattered was that he, or anyone for the matter, did not intervene between Kíli and I.

I wondered, if this was the feeling you felt when… You were in love?

**I know I went a little overboard, I'm sorry, I just got way too excited when I wrote this. But hey, at least it finally happened!**


	21. Chapter 21: Over Hill

**I try and I try and I try and I try... But STILL I can't update in time. I getting frustrated with myself. **

**Chapter 21 **

"Bella?" someone whispered and slightly shook my shoulder. "Bella. It's time to wake up. We'll be leaving soon, you have to get some breakfast."

I opened my eyes and caught Bilbo hovering over me, smiling at me, "Good morning, sleepyhead." I smiled back at him.

"Mornings Bilbo." I greeted him and then sat up, stretching my arms and closing my eyes as I yawned. The morning of the July sun was warm against my back and neck. I opened my eyes and examined everything before me. The whole company was awake, walking about the camp as they ate their breakfast. The grass was a little damp and the dew was glittering in the golden-silvery sunbeams.

"What a beautiful morning." I said and rubbed my eyes, "Nearly a shame to leave this place, if it weren't for the destination of this journey. What's for breakfast?" I looked back at Bilbo.

"The usual; bread on a stick with melted cheese and ham on top." he held up his own stick.

"Well that sounds lovely." I said and then rose slowly to my feet.

"Mornings Bella." Dori greeted me with delighted eyes as I walked by him and his brothers.

"Good morning Dori." I replied and nodded at his brothers.

"Bella." Gloín swiftly said as he passed me, grinning.

"Gloín." I said and couldn't help but smile a little myself.

"Hello there, _Bells._" Bofur smirked from the ground as he was rolling in his bedroll.

"_Bells._" I mused and returned his smug expression with a laugh, "That was a new one. Hey there, Bofur."

"Miss Baggins." Dwalin nodded at me, a smile hiding underneath his beard.

"Mister Dwalin." I nodded back and chuckled internally at his attempt to hide his smile.

"Good morning Belladonna." Balin followed after his brother, but not smiling at me like the rest of them were doing. He looked concerned instead of amused, as if something was on his mind.

"Good morning Balin." I smiled at him, although a little uneasy about his expression.

"It's about time! Well met, Bella." Bombur said cheerfully as I finally reached him.

"Well met too Bombur!" I chirped, "Gracious me, everyone seems to be in a good mood this morning!"

"That's no surprise now, is it?" he winked at me as he handed me a stick. I snickered and avoided his gaze as I remembered last night.

"Where's-"

"Out hunting a little with Fíli and Rue. They should be back any minute." he said before I could finish my sentence.

"Good." I said and then began eating on my breakfast.

I finished it quickly, so I decided to go and pack my things as I would wait for the trio to return. As I walked back, I saw Thorin in the corner of my eye. He was staring at me and I was quick to meet his gaze. As our eyes connected, his stare enrolled to dark glare. I simply pursed my lips, shrugged and then broke the eye contact. If he wished to be all grumpy and sullen, that was his problem. But it still made me wince a little that he was angry or hurt, if that was the matter. I still wanted to make peace with him, it was rather stupid of me not to take the chance that he offered last night, because it could've ended friendly as much as it could've ended unfriendly. Now I have the feeling that it might end rather disastrous, due to the swift romance that has developed between Kíli and I. At the time I could only hope for Thorin to be gracious, but I knew that it wasn't going to be an easy discussion to win. King or not, he was good at making one feel guilty, from what I had perceived when he almost constantly rebuked Bilbo.

I was swift to pack my things back into my backpack. I then heard footsteps coming at me from behind, silently and slowly, almost sneaking. Dwarves really were not that great at stealth, Gandalf was wise two bring Bilbo and I along to enter that mountain without waking the dragon. I had to flex my stomach in order not to burst out in laughter at his attempt to sneak up on me.

"Think you're going to scare me again, do you?" I snickered and sprung up on my feet, spinning around to face Kíli in the process. Without hesitation and to his surprise, I flew into him, shackling him in my arms.

"Apparently not…" he chuckled, a little startled by my attack, but embraced me as well. "You seem to be in a good spirit."

"I am in a good spirit. But that's no surprise now, is it?" I quoted Bombur and smiled, leaning out from the embrace to look at him.

"Indeed it isn't." he agreed, smirking and leaned back in. He gave me a light, yet passionate kiss and then chuckled again. "I missed those soft lips of yours."

"I bet you did." I repeated myself, biting my lip as I grinned at him.

"You didn't miss mine?" his brown eyes magnified, resembling a puppy so much he could nearly have been mistaken for one.

"Of course I did. I'm just poking a little fun at you." I said and brought my hand up to his face, stroking the tip of his nose. His expression went from sad to amused, making that charming smile as he always did.

"Ahem!" Rue's voice rang from aside. Kíli and I glanced to the side, finding both Rue and Fíli smirking at us.

"Lovebirds, it's time to leave." Fíli crossed his arms over his chest, looking amused.

"How would you know?" Kíli smiled tauntingly at his brother.

"Well." Fíli simply said and shrugged his shoulders as Thorin called out the orders.

"We're heading out in two minutes! Get your things, and gather your strength. For today we will ascend another mountain."

Kíli sighed and gave his brother a dark stare. Fíli only chuckled at him. I glanced around us and found that the others were pretty much ready to go, so we were the only ones left to wait for.

"Oi Lovebiiiirds!" Bofur hollered teasingly, drawing our attention to him. The whole company was practically watching us I realized, sneering at us. "As much as I enjoy watching you two, you'd better stop smoochin' around now or we'll never make it to the Mountain in time!" I laughed at the silly Dwarf.

"We're not smooching around." Kíli grunted annoyingly, making the whole pack of Dwarves laugh. Well, almost the whole group. The only ones who weren't laughing were Thorin and Balin. I understood why Thorin didn't find us two rather enjoyable to watch, but why Balin didn't like it, I could not figure out. I wonder what had gotten into him.

"Well, but he is right." I tittered, breaking out of my thoughts and looked at Kíli. "Let's go and climb a mountain now, shall we?"

* * *

><p>It did not take long before we reached a trail that took us further and higher into the Misty Mountains. It was a very foggy and damp forenoon; sometimes it would drizzle occasionally. The sun had hidden behind the clouds in the sky, not coming out until midday. Then the sky finally cleared out and the fog was swept off like dust.<p>

"Oh the sun is back again!" I tweeted as I felt the warm sunbeams on my cheeks. "Oi! The sun has returned!" I called over my shoulder back to the others. I'd forced myself away from Kíli for a while, even though I desired to be with him all of the time now, I didn't want to seem clingy after only one day. I had had way too many Hobbits back in Hobbiton hankering after me and being clingy, so I knew the irritation of having one behind your back constantly.

I had walked a little ahead of the company and when I had turned at a rather narrow corner, the shining globe had appeared. The new path was narrow as well and additionally, there was a steep fall on the right side of it, no mountain wall of any kind. But the view from here was amazing. The blue sky was spotted with white and fluffy clouds, beneath them was mountains peaks and above the sun shone majestically. A little further off the path, there was a small platform that loomed a little over the edge. I felt a tug in my stomach, urging me to step onto it, just to have a better look.

"Well would you look at this!" Dori exclaimed as he came around the corner. I looked back at Dori, the company came right after him, gasping and exhaling at the beautiful sight.

"I'm just going to the platform over there, if anyone should wonder where I am." I said to Dori.

"Should you really do that? It's a rather-"

I was off before he finished his sentence. I swiftly made my way up to the platform, stepping carefully onto it. It was not very wide, so I knew I had to be cautious on my feet. I looked down into the chasm. It was at least 500 feet down to the solid ground. I felt a little powerful, standing there, only inches away from a certain death.

"Oi Bella! Get down from there!" Gloín called out when he saw me.

"Why?" I chuckled as a slight breeze struck me softly, stirring my hair backwards. I held out my arms beside me, sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. The wind and the lack of any clouds shading the sun made me feel like I was flying. I opened my eyes again and locked my eyes on the sky, shutting out the mountains below out of my sight to make the sensation even more satisfying and true. "You should come and try this, it feels like you're hovering in the air by just closing your eyes." I mused.

"Belladonna." Thorin's voice boomed. My eyes froze and my neck bobbed in dismay. "Step down from there. Now." he commanded. I sighed, I knew there was no point in arguing with him, even if he was ruining my moment. I pressed my lips together, giving the view one last glance. We were traveling through a fairytale up here and it's a shame we have to keep moving forward-

"Belladonna, I said step down from there." he repeated sternly, interrupting my thoughts. I shot him a vexed glare, letting my arm fall down to my sides, even though my insides screamed at me to not.

"I heard you perfectly well, master Oakenshield. There's no need to command me twice." I said as I stepped down from the platform. I still was not used being ordered around, I had not been that since I was a child by my adoptive-parents whenever they wanted me to do chores around Bag End. I never enjoyed it as a youngster, nor did I enjoy it now.

"Do not act then as if I need to command you twice." was his sharp reply. My mouth opened briefly to snap back at him, but I forced it shut. I went to stand next to Rue, Fíli and Kíli as I waited for us to continue. I never broke the eye-contact with Thorin, developing another stare-contest. Which I again won when he turned his gaze away.

"A storm is coming." he said as he gazed towards the sky himself. The other and I followed his movement. The sky had grown incredibly and swiftly dull again, but also darker and the wind had become a little harsher. "We need to keep on moving and find shelter before it hits us." as soon as he uttered the words, rain descended onto our heads.

The Dwarves grumbled in irritation, drawing their hoods over their heads. Thorin walked again, taking the lead of the company. The others followed our leader, passing us. Bilbo looked questioning at me and I nodded, assuring him. He nodded back and then followed after Balin. I stayed put with the other tree, not talking until the company were in an inaudible distance.

"Spoilsport." I growled darkly.

"Oi you, don't let him get you down." Kíli said and smiled, "I thought you've learned that by now."

"Ugh, I have. But that doesn't mean he still have to be such a spoiler." I shook my head.

"It was risky though, Bella." Fíli said, sounding serious. "You were literally just one slip away from falling to your death. I understand Uncle's reasons for not wanting you up there. Think we all do." he glanced at Rue and Kíli and they nodded meaningfully.

"I do too, it's not that I think he was being _overprotective _of some sort, but I wouldn't have mind if he'd let me enjoy the sensation for another minute or two." I agreed.

"You looked as though you were having the time of your life." Rue grinned. Her smile was infectious, making me smile myself.

"It was. Another moment would've had me flying for real." I exhaled and gazed at the slope.

The rain poured harder down onto us. I put on my cloak and the others did the same.

"We'd better get going before we lose the others." Fíli said and then went ahead. Rue went together with him and just as I was about to follow, Kíli grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked silently, staring at him. He didn't speak until Rue and Fíli disappeared from sight.

"I have a question." he stated, "Why did you suddenly disappear earlier?"

"Pardon me?" I said.

"You disappeared." he repeated, "Why did you go?"

"I just thought that maybe we shouldn't spend too much time together. I mean, if we should do that then we'd presumably become tired of eachother rather quickly, don't you think?" I explained shortly.

"No I do not think so." he disagreed. His brown eyes stood out from the rain, drawing my eyes to connect with his. "We've been around eachother constantly since late April, Bella, and since then we've had so much fun together. Why do you suddenly think that will change now that we…" he trailed off in a victorious smile.

"I've never really done something like this before… especially with a Dwarf. I suppose I just don't want to spoil it." I said, sounding more insecure and oblivious than I meant. I've had a few romances back in Hobbiton, but those were far from being the slightest serious, in comparison of what Kíli and I were racing towards.

"You won't spoil it, Bella." he grinned and embraced me. "I wouldn't let you." he said assuring, pulling me close. I pressed my face onto his chest; his natural and Dwarvish warmth warmed me, since I had gone cold due to the rain. I looked up to him again and then put a soft kiss on his lips. He snickered. "Come on, we must get moving or we'll truly lose the others." he pulled me with him, holding my hand in his own massive one.

We caught up with the others and me managed to get in the middle of the upstream of Dwarves with Rue and Fíli. The weather got only worse by the hour, beginning to thunder viciously, and the stone path got only narrower. The path had continued on the mountainside, leading us higher and higher up to the showering waterfall coming from the dark clouds. The winds had turned fierce and we had to be careful where we put our feet and we had to literally grasp the wall at times when the wind became too fierce.

We were in a period of calmness at the moment: the winds not too harsh and the rain not too distracting. I was walking behind Bilbo and I had Kíli, Rue and Fíli behind me. I heard something cracking beneath us and I looked down. My eyes widened when the stone right underneath Bilbo's feet began to give in.

"Bilbo watch out!" I cried. He was so startled he jumped, putting more pressure onto the rock and turning it into crumbles. He howled out in fear as he began to fall into the chasm, but Dwalin, who was in front of him managed to slam him back into the mountain-wall.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin's voice rang. I looked worriedly at Bilbo, his eyes were wide open and he was panting. Those in front of him continued as nothing happened, but he was in a little bit of a shock. I gave him a light push forward.

"Come on Bilbo. You're alright, you're alive and well." I said. He shook his head. I recalled his fear of heights, having plagued him since childhood. "If we've gotten this far, we can't stop. Not for anything. As much as I would like us to just sit down and rest for a couple of hours, we simply can't." I tried to calm him. His pantings did not falter, but the panic in his eyes faded. I patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"I honestly begin to think I made a mistake not going back." he sighed sadly. My eyes froze and I bit my tongue. Why was he still doubting himself when he had improved so much? Without saying anything more, he followed the others and I walked along as well.

"You were saying?!" Rue shouted out of the blue, unnoticed by Bilbo's accidental slip.

"In my defense, those unearthly rainclouds appeared out of nowhere!" Fíli shouted back.

"Good heavens… What's the matter _now_?" I grumbled. How could those two be possibly arguing again? Especially when we were in the middle of an accursed thunderstorm!

"Nothing important. Fíli said earlier that the weather could not get any worse and that the path couldn't become any narrower-" she didn't have to explain any further for me to burst out in laughter at the raw irony of it all.

"How can you laugh? We could be in mortal danger here!" Rue snapped loudly.

"I'm laughing because it's the only thing I find humorous in this hour!" I replied, remember Kíli's trick (but also I was trying to find distraction from what Bilbo said earlier). "I need that laughter to keep my spirits up!"

"Clever trick you've got there." Rue grumbled.

"I'm glad you still find it useable." Kíli whispered so that the others would not hear. I glanced over my shoulder, giving him an affectionate smile.

"Look out!" Dwalin suddenly roared outrageously. From above, a shower of gigantic pieces of rock fell down at us. Everyone threw themselves into the wall, taking cover from the _rockavalanche_. The mountain shook harshly at the impact.

"Wonderful!" I ranted angrily, my spirits spiraling towards bottom. "First the weather turns into disaster; then the bloody path turns as narrow as a bloody string and now the whole mountain has turned on us itself! Dropping rocks on us as if we were mere insects! Thunderstorms bodes misdeeds, it has ever since I was a child!"

"This is no thunderstorm, Belladonna Baggins." I could hear Balin reply to my rant. He stepped away from the wall, pointing towards the mountain across the chasm. "It's a thunderbattle! Look!"

Thunderbattle? That was a tale that belonged in children's books.

"Well bless me, the legends are true!" Bofur stepped away from the wall as well, "Giants! Stone giants!"

When I heard a massive, cracking sound coming from the mountain, my gaze unintentionally drew there. My heart dropped to my stomach when I spotted an enormous stone-man, rising up from the mountains if it was a stepping out of bed. The stone-man ripped a humongous boulder with great force and then threw it in our direction. But fortunately it did not hit us, instead it flew right above, colliding into something else. I threw my gaze to the spot where the boulder had found its mark, and there stood another stone-man. It was the exact same size of the other one and it was tumbling around after the impact of the boulder, making incredible noises.

I couldn't believe my eyes, I was icebound on the ground with shock. The legends were true; like Bofur said.

"Take cover; you'll fall!" Thorin bellowed at Bofur, who was pushed back into the wall by Bombur. Another boulder thrown by the stone-man hit the mountain right above us and yet again stones came crashing down at us, nearly hitting some of us in the process. The stones hit the path, making it even narrower and barely possible to stand on. The intense shaking did not stop this time after the stones disappeared into the chasm, instead it became even more intense and harsh, forcing us to hold onto rocks in the ground and on the wall.

"What is happening?!" Kíli yelled in confusion and fear. The shakings made me fall onto my knees, scrapping through my pants and ripping up holes. "Bella?" he dived down next to me.

"I'm alright-" a thunderous roar interrupted me. I couldn't bring myself back onto my feet, but I managed to push myself onto all fours. Kíli couldn't bring himself up either, so we held onto eachother. The company was yelling and shouting to their kin, making sure they were holding onto something as the rock shook furiously. The rain and the wind was not making the situation easier at all; I could barely hear anything over the sound of wind, rain and the unnatural roars of the stone-man.

Bilbo who was in front of me was standing and he was leaning against the wall, gripping hard-like at it. His knees were trembling of fear and I could see that he was barely breathing. Thank goodness he had not been hit by stones.

"Bilbo!" I cried out, letting go of Kíli, "Help me up!" he was startled of me again, but saw me lying on the ground. Through the shakings he managed to get a grip of my hand and pulled me back up. I gave him a swift pat on the shoulder as a thanking gesture. I turned around to help Kíli, but I saw that Rue had already helped him herself. The shakings became even worse and another deafening crack rumbled our ears. I looked at the ground precisely underneath Rue's legs and to my horror, I realized that it was splitting into two.

Panic flashed through my limbs and veins and I found myself pushing at Kíli to get him and Rue over to the other side to Fíli.

"Bella what are you do-" he shouted when I with all my force shoved him into Rue, making them fall over to the other side of the crack. They tumbled into Fíli, but succeeded to still stand on their legs. They turned around, shouting at me to cross the rift. I looked over my shoulder and grasped at Bilbo's hand to drag him with me over the widening gap.

"Bella grab my hand!" Kíli yelled, holding onto Fíli as he reached out his hand towards me. I reached out my own and barely touched his fingers, when suddenly the rift widened so swiftly we couldn't reach eachother.

My stomach turned inside out and my heart stopped. I stared down into the new chasm between us and it was then I began to realize what was happening; we were standing on the legs of a third stone-man. I looked up to the others; blue, brown and green eyes were fixed upon me, with a concern so heartbreaking and a fear so raw it sent chills down my spine.

My heart began to beat again ferociously in my chest as I saw their petrified faces, not only their faces, but also the rest of the company that was on the other side; Nori, Dori, Oín, Gloín, Balin, Bifur and Thorin. I felt my own hand lifting, trying to reach them even though we had drifted apart too much. Tears of internal agony and sorrow welled out of my eyes and my mouth fell open in a terrible and ear-piercing scream. "No!". All of my feelings sorbed into my vocal chords, extending the scream into a loud sob.

My leader. My friends. My best-friend. My lover. On the other leg, disappearing away from us. The ones who were with me was my brother Bilbo and my friends Dwalin, Bombur, Bofur and Ori.

Bombur and Bofur had their wives back in Ered Luin; Bofur also having a newborn baby that he reluctantly left for the sake of his people. Ori and Dwalin had their closest relatives on the other leg and they were all alone in this misery. At least I had my brother with me and at least Bombur and Bofur had eachother, but poor Ori and Dwalin… were all alone. More tears streamed down my cheeks as Bilbo managed to slam me back into the wall, holding my hand. The legs of the stone-man began to move slowly, but yet with a force that paralyzed us against the rock. I looked at Bilbo, his features expressed sheer horror and desperation. The others screamed in horror, whilst I couldn't let out a single sound. I was so scared for the sake of everyone that I was completely stupefied by all the fear boiling inside me.

We witnessed the thunderbattle closer than anyone in history could ever have done. The third stone-man (the one that we were standing on) and the first one fought with eachother; punches after punches they threw at one another. Luckily, after some time our stone-man managed to defeat its opponent, sending another fierce punch into it and sending it into a mountain.

I let a sigh out of relief and I spotted the others far away, they had somehow managed to jump back onto a safer spot during the fight. How they did it I had no clue about.

There was a moment of calm, but then something happened to our stone-man. Something had hit it, sending crumbles and debris onto us. I looked up and through the rain I could see that the second stone-man had reappeared and thrown a boulder at our stone-man, knocking its head clean off.

Yet again my heart stopped when our stone-man began to sway unstably around. I lost control on my feet and I stumbled towards the edge. An arm had then suddenly hooked around my waist, pulling me backwards. And yet again it had been Bilbo who saved me. I managed to get an eye-contact with him when the legs of the stone-man gave in and began to shoot back towards the mountain wall.

This was it, wasn't it?

Bilbo's eyes looked defeated, presumably thinking the same as me. I clutched to his hand again, squeezing it lovingly, reassuring that I was there with him. I closed my eyes, not daring to see the speeding death coming at us. The others cried out when we came closer and closer to the wall, only seconds away from a painful death. I braced myself and took a deep breath.

Then came the blast. And then it all went dark and quiet. I could not feel a thing, except my grip on Bilbo's hand that never broke. I could not think, I could not breathe and I could not move.

But then, a light from the corner of my eye took space. I heard muffles voices appearing again and in combination I could move my fingers slightly.

"They're alright! They're alive!" I heard the voice of Gloín crying out. Thank heavens we were alright, but where were we? And how had we gotten to the others?

I opened my eyes to look for myself. As I opened them slowly, I learned that I was not on solid ground. I was neither standing, sitting or lying. I was hanging. And the only thing that kept me from falling was Bilbo's hand. My eyes went wide open when they fell down to the chasm. I sucked in a shaky breath at the darkness below us, terror and fear boiling up inside me again.

"Bella?" Bilbo whispered to me. My gaze snapped back up, my face expressing hysteria and panic. "Do. Not. Panic." he bit out through his teeth as he held onto the edge of the path with one hand and holding me in his other. I swiftly shook my head, but I already felt that I wasn't going to be able to hold that promise.

"Where's Bella and Bilbo?" Bofur's voice questioned, "Where's the Hobbits?!" he blurted out in fright.

"HELP US!" I felt my own mouth forming the words.

"There they are!" someone cried out.

I couldn't see them, but I heard them struggling to hoist us back up. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE HELP US!" I screamed, panic beginning to take hold of my body and mind. This stressed them further and then all at once, we fell for a short second, making both Bilbo and I screech. But Bilbo managed in time to grip at a stone right below the edge.

"I can't hold much longer…" he panted desperately when they still had not found a way to get us back up. I saw that his arm was shaking of the combined burden that he had to endure with just one hand. I bit my tongue in order not to scream again, biting down on it so hard I started to bleed. I also closed my eyes.

Then I felt that we were being hoisted swiftly. Bilbo's hand slipped out of mine, but someone then looped his arm around my waist to prevent me from falling. This arm was muscular and warmer than Bilbo's and I felt a hot breath sweeping at my skin. I opened my eyelids.

I was met by a pair of blue eyes. It was Thorin. He had swung down next to us, risking his own life to save ours.

"Don't let me go." I begged him in despair.

"Never." he breathed truthfully back. Then with a brute force, he literally shot me upwards to the edge.

A hand caught mine and I was swiftly pulled onto the edge. My eyes were wide open, but everything in my vision was blurry. Someone was in front of me, repeating my name over and over again.

After a minute or so, when my vision became clear again, I realized it was Rue that was holding me in her arms.

"Bella?" she uttered my name again, desperate for me to answer.

"Rue… Rue!" I sobbed and then pulled her down onto me in a breathtaking hug.

"It's alright, it's alright. You're alright, everyone got out safely." she groaned at my nearly painful embrace. "Bilbo's alright but he's shaken. I think we all are, but what's important is that we're safe and sound."

I refused to let her go, my need to be held and holding someone never ending. My panting began to go off and my panic was fading, but after a while, the Dwarves had to tear Rue away from me. The one who replaced her was Kíli.

"Kíli…" I exhaled and grabbed for him. His expression was filled with relief over our survival. He pulled me up to my feet and then caught me in an embrace.

"I'm so glad you're alive." he whispered, stroking my hair. This time I knew I could squeeze him as much as I wanted, because of his tough and durable Dwarvish body.

Long minutes went by as we embraced. I hid my face in his neck, not wanting to met the stares of the others. When I had fully calmed down and could think clearly, I carefully let go of Kíli. Instantly he pulled me back into a passionate kiss, assuring himself that I was there on my legs, functioning. His lips were warm on mine and he literally blew life into me again.

When the kiss ended, there was a silence. Until Dwalin stepped forward, still huffing.

"I thought… I thought we… I though we lost our burglars." he said through his harsh breath. I looked at Bilbo, who also finally calmed down. He met my gaze and smiled at me. I forced a smile on my lips, but I was mentally and physically exhausted of the frightening experience.

Thorin snapped something, but I could not point out exactly what. My hearing had begun to grow poorer for some reason and my head began to spin. I could still see everyone crystal clear and their gazes were directly on our leader. Rue was glaring at him, Bilbo looked rueful and mostly everyone else stared questioning at Thorin. What had he said that got everyone staring at him?

More words were uttered and then we began to move again. My spinning head got worse and I had to lean on Kíli in order to not collapse. I looked everywhere for Bilbo, demanding him to be with me.

"When we've reached the cave." Fíli said calmly as he looked at me with concern. Then he looked at my brother. "Brother, do you need help?" he asked when my heavy reliance became ungainly. Kíli nodded and Fíli came to his aid. The brothers took my arms around their necks and boosted me forwards. Rue who was in front of us smiled at me.

"You're alive, Bella. Everything's fine." she purred softly.

Yes, I were indeed. I had survived a thunderbattle and I was alive.

**As maybe you've noticed, the chapters are becoming longer. I figured that I have to make them longer now since I update so seldom these days, to speed up the story a little and make things happen for once. But if I should be able and update in time in the future, I suppose the chapters will go back to the usual length, unless you want me to write longer chapters. However, hope you enjoyed and r&r! **


	22. Author's note

_**Author's note**_

**Hello everyone, I have some information about the future of An Unexpected Companion. I know that I have scarcely updated these past months since New Year, due to personal reasons and mostly school. I am very sorry about that, things have not been easy lately and I just haven't had time to write and then update in time. When I do not update every week, it gets very difficult for me to keep up the flow in my chapters, I suppose that's why I have posted over 20 chapters without really getting anywhere in the story. **

**However, I have decided to take a break from posting on here for a while. I know that's disappointing, especially since I have used the amazing writer IntoTheMoon's beloved OC Rue, whom I feel gratitude and appreciation for letting me portray emRue. give my sincerest and deepest thanks to IntoTheMoon for letting me portray Rue.**

**I am not sure whether I will update in the future or not. I have begun to write something on my own that I really want to do my utmost to. I'm an aspiring writer and I do not want to give up something that I have created on my own. I really wanted to write on my own project and simultaneously write on AUC, but I realized that I had to make a choice. And I chose my own project. It wouldn't be fair to write half-good/half-bad chapters to either you readers or to my fanfic. **

**If I should update in the future, that surely won't happen until September or October. This project that I am currently working on must be finished before September and for it to be done in time I must write every single day from now on. **

**I would never abandon this story though, do not worry about that. I have thought a lot about how everything will turn out in the end and how the story would develop into that. I might, however, take it down and rewrite everything to improve the flow and the story. Recently I have felt that it's not very good since I have failed to give it 100% of my attention. Maybe you agree, maybe you disagree, but that's solely my own opinion. Which is not very good since it's my own story, I believe when a writer herself/himself thinks her/his work is not good, there is obviously something amiss that has to be improved.**

**Yet again, I am terribly sorry about this. If you have any questions about anything, just PM me and I can try to explain. But please don't bring me any hate, I am already upset with myself as it is.**

**Have a lovely summer everyone.**


End file.
